What Choice Do We Have?
by MarbleLights
Summary: Everyone has a choice. What if Elsa didn't have one? She was always trying to be the good girl she always has to be, but one day she fails. Will she be accepted? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The New Heir

A/N:** This is my first story ever. Keep that in mind as you read. And thank you so much for clicking even if was on accident**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. ****This was written for fun and nothing more.**

**Chapter 1**

**King Agdar POV**

I sat in my study at nine pm going over treaties and paper work that needed my attention. Most were already done. They just needed my signature and seal. I could now relax for the next couple of days. I leaned back against my chair exhausted. Being a king can be so overwhelming sometimes. I haven't seen my wife all day. The last time I saw her was this morning when I woke up a six thirty am and she was sleeping. I should be with her more often though. She could go into labor with our first child any day now. The midwife and physician said she wasn't due for another two or three weeks but we knew better. They always come early when you least expect it, because of that we kept them close. I wanted, no needed to be there for her._ What if..._No I can't think like that. She is going to pull through this. She won't suffer my mother's fate when she gave birth to my younger sister. She may not look it, but she is very strong. Just then I heard a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, come in." I said. My manservant Kai entered and bowed.

"Your Majesty, the Queen just went into labor."

"Very well, thank you Kai." I said smiling. With that, Kai bowed and exited. I was still smiling. My little prince or princess was finally coming. I quickly got up and made my way toward my bed chamber. When I got there the midwife was there spreading my wife's legs apart and the physician was next to her in case something went wrong. My wife Idun was on the bed panting. Although I've been preparing for this, you are never prepared no matter what. I've been in battle before and seen things but childbirth was a completely different matter. I could feel myself shaking. No I must be strong for the both of us. Brushing my fears aside I made my way toward her side and held her left hand. She was a lefty. I got a wash cloth and wiped the sweat off her forehead, which was surprising cold. Is something wrong? I wondered.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up", Idun said looking at me, smiling with painful eyes. We had joked about me not being here.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", I told her. God, she is so beautiful even in pain. What I ever did to deserve her, I'll never know.

"Okay, we are about to start", the midwife announced lifting my wife's nightgown up.

Speaking to Idun, she said. "Okay, now darling I want you to push as hard as you can and don't worry about a thing."

Idun screamed as she did as she was told. Gripping and squeezing my hand, she had an agonizing look on her face.

"Come on, it's coming out. Just a little more.", The midwife said with a soothing voice.

"It's okay, you can do this." I said giving her encouragement. She screamed again. I couldn't help but feel guilty because I did this to her. If I could trade places with her, I would without hesitation. She finally loosen her grip on hand. Which was a good thing. The first being that it was over, the second being that nothing went wrong, and thirdly, I had lost all feeling in my right hand. It was now silent. Just then we heard the baby's first cries. That was a relieve for everyone.

"It's a girl!", the midwife announced.

"B br bring to me", stuttered Idun, on the verge of tears.

"In a minute", said the midwife. She and the physician did an examination on the crying newborn.

"She looks healthy, I'll check on her tomorrow." With that he handed her to the midwife, bowed and left. She quickly cleaned and wrapped the baby in a blanket and carefully placed her on her mother's chest. She then went to do I don't know what to Idun down there. It got me curious, but I wasn't too excited to know. My daughter was just born and Idun didn't seem bothered by this or even acknowledge it. I guess all mothers forget everything that goes on downstairs after their baby is born. When she finished, she bowed and left, giving us some privacy. By then Idun was now crying. "Isn't she the most beautiful little girl you've ever seen."

"She's perfect!", I wrapped my across Idun's shoulders and looked at my daughter who was still crying. She had very light skin, and pale, blonde almost white hair. That was odd. No one in the family had that coloring. I shrugged that thought away. She was indeed perfect.

"What shall we name her?", asked Idun, rocking the now sleeping baby. We had agreed that if a girl, I would name her and if a boy she would name him.

"How about Elsa?", I replied. Elsa would have been my name, had I been born a girl.

"Elsa sounds perfect. Hi there little Elsa, welcome to our family." As if knowing her name, baby Elsa stopped crying and looked at Idun. She had her mother's bright, blue eyes. Same shape and everything, but hers looked more blue. She was just staring at her. I wanted to touch her, I became afraid. She was so tiny, what if I hurt her. Reading my thoughts, Idun grabbed my hand and gently placed it on her little cheek. It felt so soft and...cold? It didn't seem to bother her though, she turned to look at me and started crying. Ouch, that hurts. We have barely known each other for a minute and she already hates me. She grabbed my finger and put in her mouth trying to suck.

"Someone's hungry.", I said relieved. She doesn't hate me, she's just hungry.

"Yes, time to feed her." With that she began to feed her. Most royals have wet nurses do this and nannies to take care of them, but Idun wanted to be the mother she never had. She wanted to take care of her herself. And I was planning on being her father. Yes, we were going to be there for our daughter. I then went to the closet and got into my sleeping clothes which included trousers and a white shirt. Simple and comfortable. When I was done, Elsa had finish feeding and now sleeping by Idun's right side. After blowing out the candles, I got in bed with them, not before I kissed Idun on the mouth and little Elsa on her forehead which was a little cold. I laid down on Elsa's right making sure she had lots of room so I wouldn't roll on top of her. The chances of that were slim. I almost never move when I sleep. With that she was now in the middle. I then blew out the candle on the nightstand that was next to me and sleep took over.

* * *

**Two years later**

Elsa always wanted to walk everywhere. She could now say simple words and short sentences. I had cleared my schedule so that I may spent time with her, and because Idun needed time for herself. Even though it was the middle of winter, I took her outside to see the snow fall. You're never too early to start seeing the world. I had her dressed in her dark blue winter outfit. We liked to dress her in blue, she looked so cute in it and she seem to prefer it also. As I set her on the snow, she started to reached for the sky, trying to grab the falling snow.

"Elsa, watch this.", I said as I made a tiny snowball and put it in her hands. She giggled in delight as she squeezed it with her two little hands. I made her another one.

"This is called snow.", I said as I put it in her hands. "Say 'snow'", I told her.

"No", She said looking at the snowball.

"'Snow'", I repeated slowly. She turned to looked at me as if understanding what I was saying.

"Snow!", She said, throwing her little snowball to my face.

"Good girl!", I wiped the snow off my face and threw her in the air. She was now laughing. I put her on the ground after I caught her.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!", She yelled happily as she threw her hands in the air. What I then saw, blew my mind away. Snow shot out of her hands into the air. She giggled as she did this.

"Papa, snow!", She smiled at me. I picked her up. I couldn't stop shaking.

"Y...yess...snow. Let's go show your Mama.", I stuttered. She seemed very happy at the mention of her mother. _Am I going crazy? Did all those hours in my study going after the whole kingdom finally take its toll?_

**A/N: Too cliche? Sorry about that. I'll have the next chapter unloaded maybe tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sibling

**A/N: Wow you guys actually like this? I already got like six followers and two favorites with only one chapter. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you so much! I want to dedicate this chapter to Batman1809 and to Ginger Lizard for reviewing it. It encouraged me to continue. I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going. Thank you so much ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****The Sibling**

**Queen Idun POV**

**Eight months later**

Elsa would be playing with her magic more often now. She loved to make it snow in her room. She was also very smart. She loved when I read to her, even though half the time she had no idea what I was saying because her vocabulary wasn't high. She just turn three about three months ago. She always wanted to learn new things. Agdar always commented that she's the spitting image of me. Which I suppose it's true. She had my eyes, my face, and before I know it she'll have my body figure. But no matter what she looked like, she was still her father's daughter. She could be so serious or a perfectionist sometimes, just like him. Like the other day, she spent the whole day with her coloring book, concentrating on drawing inside the lines. She succeeded with a few minor errors but she was mad the rest of the day, causing her room to freeze. _Was she doing it for herself or for us?_ I wondered. _Was she trying to impress us because because I was eight months pregnant now and was getting jealous? That was cute, a little jealous Elsa._

We had just finish lunch, when Agdar took Elsa off my hands to spent some time with her and give me time to myself. I was grateful for that, I was tired all the time, even though the baby hardly ever kicked. I went to my bed chambers and laid down on the bed sideways. The bed was so soft and comfortable under me. I was suddenly very sleepy, that clock ticking was very relaxing...

I woke up feeling small, cold hand on my belly. Without moving I opened my eyes to find Elsa there, with her left hand on my belly. I pretended to still be asleep, I was curious as what she would do. Whenever we asked her if she wanted to feel it, she would always say no like she was afraid. Suddenly I felt baby kicked, very hard. _Ow._ Elsa must have felt it too, she quickly pull her hand away with a shocked expression. I was also shocked, whenever Agdar and I felt or talked to my belly, he or she never moves nor acknowledges us for that matter. After Elsa recovered from her shock, she slowly placed for right ear against it, facing away from me. The baby kicked again. Instead of pulling away, Elsa placed her two other hands feeling the baby, who was moving a lot now.

"Hi, Mama told me you are coming soon. I can't wait to meet you. You should sleep now or you'll wake Mama up.", Elsa whispered to my abdomen before getting up. As if understanding what Elsa's words, the baby stopped moving. When Elsa turned to face me, I quickly closed my eyes. I felt a soft, cold kiss on my cheek. You can never accuse her of being figuratively cold. I laid there frozen, I could still feel the kiss on my cheek. I don't remember how or when but I fell asleep again. When I woke up I checked the clock to find that it was time for dinner and I had a blanket on me. Probably Agdar's doing. I remembered Elsa talking to the baby and kissing me or was that a dream? It was probably a dream, Elsa was not the hugs and kisses type.

The next day was terrible. My water broke right after dinner, normally I would have been happy except for that fact that baby wasn't due for another month. As I went into labor, I just felt terrified that the baby wouldn't survive. Was this my punishment for not wanting him or her at first. When I first found out that I was pregnant, I wasn't please. We didn't want another child because Elsa needed extra attention and because what if she was also born with that gift. Elsa always needed someone to watch her and make sure she didn't misuse her powers. To make sure she didn't freeze anyone. She loved to freeze everything she touched. She was already a handful, we didn't need another one. But as he or she started to grow inside of me, Agdar and I grew to love him or her with all our hearts. We started to see the bright side of this. We always did want more than one child, and Elsa needed someone her own age or close to her age to play with. So what, if he or she was born with Elsa's gift? At least Elsa and him or her will have each other. They would understand each other.

They midwife came in along with Agdar. I could tell that Agdar was also scared. He was looking pale and it worried me. Funny shouldn't it be the other way around. The midwife told me to push and I did as I was told...It was a very long and difficult birth. And so painful, way more than when Elsa came._ If there's a next time, I'm making Agdar give birth._ But after about eight hours, I finally did it.

"It's a girl.", the midwife announced, no sound came. _Why wasn't she crying?_ I wondered.

"Give her to me.", I said, trying hold back tears. The midwife and physician did an examination. I started to cry. This is too much. I can't handle this. _Please this can't be happening, please no._

"She fine.", the physician said. Both Agdar and I let out a sigh of relieve.

"However, she was born prematurely. She is very small and must be handled with extreme care.", He informed us.

"But she will live, right?", Agdar asked worriedly. I hated that question but I wanted to know myself.

"It is a miracle that both the child and the mother survived. Your Majesty, you are very lucky indeed.", he smiled at me, "But she is very fragile. I will now hand her to you, but you must be very careful. Your daughter is a survivor for now. Please promise me you won't get attached to her, because it will only make it harder. She probably won't survive the night." He handed her to me. She fitted in my arms like she was made just for me. She technically was. _Too late, I already love her._

"Why isn't she crying? Don't all babies cry when they first come into the world?", I asked.

"The reason for is that well...how do I say this. Your daughter is exhausted. As soon as she was out, she fell asleep. It was difficult for her as well. She should wake up in an hour or so. If she doesn't then we'll have to wake her up ourselves and feed her because she needs all the energy she can get.", the physician explained.

He said he would come back in an hour or so to check on her. After that he and the midwife bowed and left. I looked down and examined my new baby girl. She was very tiny and I thought Elsa was small. She had some reddish, brown hair on her head, strawberry blonde like my late mother. I could see some light freckles across her nose and cheeks, like Agdar's late father._ She definitely resembles the family a lot more than Elsa already._ I thought to myself. Her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful.

"She's beautiful.", Agdar said next to me. I had forgotten about him and everyone. I was so mesmerized by her.

"Yes, she is. I can't believe we almost lost her.", I said tears forming in eyes yet again. I don't normally cry this much. It must be the hormones.

"What do you want to name her?", He asked me. I gave him a confused look.

"We agreed that if she was a girl you would name her."

"Yes, but I wasn't serious. I already named Elsa. Now it's your turn. What do you to name our new little girl?", He asked again. I started to think. I hadn't really thought of it. I looked down at her sleeping face.

"She looks like an Anna to me.", I said, stroking her face.

"Anna. Anna fits her perfectly.", he said. He kissed me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Anna, please don't leave us. We already love you too much to let you go.", I whispered to the newborn, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**One year later**

I was in the bathroom giving my one year old a warm bath before bedtime. Anna was still living, but she always looked weak. Her strawberry blonde air was losing its color. And her skin looked pale, not like Elsa's, but the kind that made you worry. Anna was also always constantly sick. It had me and everyone worried. _Maybe she just wasn't meant to be here with us_. Just the thought of losing her made my eyes watered. We always had her in the baby room with someone watching her. It was almost always me. When it wasn't me, it was Agdar. When it wasn't him, it was both of us or a nanny whose assistance we almost never needed. We hadn't allowed Elsa to meet her yet. The reason being that whenever she got excited, it would snow or get cold. She was practically dying to see Anna, but a little cold air could take Anna away from us. _It's not fair to Elsa though. Maybe next week. _I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in.", I said wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. It was probably Agdar. _That was weird._ He never knocks before entering the bathroom and I knew from embarrassing experiences. _No it's not him._ Before I could take it back, the door opened and Elsa walked in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a black dress and had her long platinum blonde hair in a single braid. _When did her hair grow that long?_ I wondered. I felt guilty for not noticing sooner. She was already four, I should have known.

"What is it, honey?", I asked looking at her. I didn't think she heard me, she was looking past me into the little tub. She couldn't see in it from where she was standing, so she got on toes.

"Elsa, do you want to finally meet your sister?", I asked. This question was long overdue. Elsa nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the tub.

"Just don't make it snow or cold.", I motioned her to come. She came and peered down at Anna. The baby stopped playing with the foam in her hands and looked straight at Elsa with her blue eyes. She had them the same as Elsa, but hers seemed greener. Elsa just stared back.

"Mama, when you said I had a little sister, I didn't think she would be this little.", Elsa said, still looking at the baby.

"She'll grow and when she does, I want you to be with her.", I found it hard to tell her that. Even I had no faith in Anna growing up. Elsa just nodded.

"But how long will that take? I'll be an old lady when she does.", I heard Elsa whined. I was busy looking at Anna, who was still staring at her big sister.

"Do- don't worry about that.", I told her. I wasn't comfortable talking about Anna growing up. It was a touchy subject.

"Say 'hi', her name is Anna.", I said before she could say anything else.

"Hi Anna. I'm Elsa.", Elsa said cautiously, waving her hand a little. Anna, who still focused on Elsa, began to giggle. She began kicking her little legs excitedly and waving her little arms. She was starting to attempt walking lately but always failed. It looked like she wanted to try again.

"Is she okay?" Elsa asked looking at me. _Was she? _Anna was never this active, even on good days. Did meeting Elsa do this to her. An idea hatched in my brain. I got Anna out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. She began to struggle away from me.

"In a minute." I assured her. I think she understood because she stopped moving. I motioned Elsa to follow me as I went out into the bedroom. I dried her and began to put her diaper on. Elsa was sitting there watching Anna's face. And Anna was watching back.

"How come she won't stop looking at me? Does she think I'm ugly?", Elsa asked, touching her own face.

"Elsa, she doesn't think you're ugly. Now go get your father and come back." I said as I finished putting the diaper on. She hesitated before getting up and leaving. Anna began to struggle and stretched her arms toward the door. I had just finish dressing Anna when Agdar rushed in.

"What is it?", He asked worriedly, looking at a giggling Anna, expecting to find a sick baby. Elsa then walked in, behind her father.

"I have a theory and I want you here to test it.", I said. I motioned Elsa to stand on the other side of the room. I picked up Anna and set her halfway through to Elsa. I went and stood next to Agdar.

"Elsa, I want you to call Anna. Make her come to you.", Agdar was about to say something when I put my hand over this mouth.

"Just go with it.", I said looking at him. I turned to Elsa and nodded her on. Elsa looked at Anna unsure of what to do.

"What do I say?", She asked.

"Anything you like.", I said. Elsa looked at Anna like she was some sort of toy.

"Um hi um Anna. Come here.", Elsa said nervously. Anna just giggled in delight and started crawling toward Elsa.

"Anna, if you stand up, I'll give you a warm hug.", Elsa said in a soft voice, her arms reaching towards Anna. The baby went faster. When she was about a few steps away from Elsa, the baby tried to stand up, but fell back on her behind.

"Come on, you can do it. Don't worry, I'll catch you.", Elsa said encouragingly. Anna managed to get on her feet again and took three little steps before falling into her sisters' arms. Anna eagerly put her arms around Elsa. Elsa slowly and carefully put her arms around her baby sister. Elsa looked at us with a confused expression.

"What is it?", I asked as Agdar and I walked toward them.

"I think Anna like me. Why? She doesn't even know me.", Anna started reaching for her sisters' nose. Elsa took her hand and held down, away from her face.

"Your sister has always adored you. Even before she was born. She loves you because you're her big sister. And I hope you grow to love her as well.", I told her. Elsa looked down at Anna, who yawned in her arms.

"Elsa, how about your sister sleeps in your room tonight.", Agdar said. He had read my mind. Elsa just nodded. We moved Anna's crib to to Elsa's room. We had it set next to Elsa's told me, Anna would finally sleep through the night. I went out to to get Anna's blanket.

When I came back, both girls were already asleep. Anna was as far to the left as the crib would allow. Elsa was as far to the right as her bed would allow. They were both attempting to be as close to each other as possible. I looked down at Elsa and her face had a ghost of a smile. I looked down at Anna, she had a smile and rosy cheeks. She was no longer looking pale. _Wow, she has her color back back. Did she just need Elsa this whole time. We won't make that mistake again. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**One week later**

I was in the library reading, when Elsa and Anna. Elsa was holding Anna's little hand. Anna had become very attached to Elsa and would cry whenever she wasn't with her. She had made a lot of progress concerning her health ever since Elsa became a part of her life. She wasn't sick anymore and was even walking.

"Hi Elsa", I said as they came toward me. Elsa looked at me excitedly. Obviously wanting to tell me something.

"Mama, guess what?", Elsa said when she reached me.

"What?", I got curious as to what she was going to say. She was never excited about anything.

"Annie likes my powers.", She said proudly.

"What!", Elsa wasn't allowed to use her powers around Anna. She knew better.

"Watch this.", She made a ball of light in between her two hands and showed Anna. Anna just stared at it in wonder. She reached for it, but Elsa made it disappear before Anna touched it.

"I never let her touch it. Can I? When she's bigger, that is.", She said looking down.

"Of course you can, but when she's bigger so she won't get hurt. Okay?", I wasn't ready for Anna to start playing dangerous games with Elsa.

"Mama I would never hurt her. I promised her that I would be the best big sister ever.", She said. Seeing my face. "But I can wait.", She said quickly, looking down.

"Good, now let's go see your father. I think his meeting is just about over.", I said taking Anna in my arms and Elsa's left hand. She was a lefty like me. She looked sad, but I didn't asked. It was probably because she wanted to show Anna her powers.

"Oh um Elsa. 'Annie'?", I looked at her.

"Well, she's very small and 'Anna' makes her sound bigger than she actually is. And 'Annie' makes her sound smaller which she is. I'll call her 'Anna' when she grows into it. Plus she likes it when I call her that.", Elsa said with her reasonable voice. I looked down at Anna who just giggled.

"Whatever you say.", I shouldn't question her. When we got to the family room, Agdar walked in.

"There's my three favorite girls in the world!", Agdar exclaimed.

"Hi Papa, me and Annie are going to my room okay?", Before Agdar could say anything, Elsa was already gone along with Anna. Agdar looked stunned.

"Anna practically belongs to Elsa now. When did that happened? She even renamed her.", He turned to me.

"I believe she has always been Elsa's.", I told him.

"I guess that's true. Which means you and me will have more alone time.", He said pulling me into his arms. He started kissing me.

"Mama, Papa. Do you know where my doll is?", I heard Elsa's voice from the hallway, snapping us out of it.

"In a minute sweetheart.", Agdar said. We both started toward the door.

* * *

**A/N: It may sound cute now, but it will get depressing later on. I apologize in advance for that, if that's not what you wanted. I'll warn you when it comes to that. Don't worry I don't think it will be the next chapter. I should have the next chapter in two days time if you want to continue to read it. I might have it tomorrow if I play my cards right. Until next time. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3: That is so Unfair

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. And thanks for reading, even if you somehow came to chapter three on accident.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****That is so Unfair**

**Elsa POV**

**Four years later**

I sat in the swing that was hanging outside in the garden from a tree, overlooking the fjord. I would always come here to relax and clear my head from things I wanted to escape or just didn't want deal with at the moment. I've been coming here a lot lately, especially after what happened last week. _No I'm not going to think about it. Conceal don't feel. Especially don't feel. Ahh! Who am I kidding, I can't stop feeling, _it's_ impossible. _I was just so angry at everyone. Even at the dumb roses growing next to me. I didn't want to be, but I couldn't help it. _Why couldn't they see my side of the story! _Without wanting to I slowly went back to memory lane.

The other night last week, Anna woke me me up because she wanted to play again. I said no at first, but when she asked me to build a snowman with her, I couldn't let the offer slide. I loved playing with my powers, especially with my baby sister Anna. She wasn't a baby anymore, but she sure acted like one sometimes. We had a good time. I made it snow in the ballroom, we built a snowman together, we ice skated, we had a small snowball fight, and I shot her in the head with an ice blast which knocked her unconscious and made her all cold. I got really scared. I cried to Mama and Papa and they came immediately. They took us to some magic troll rock people who healed Anna. They wanted to ease Anna's memory of my magic but Papa said no. Papa then covered my ears because the trolls wanted to tell them something, but didn't me to hear. Whatever it was, I wasn't interested, I too busy looking at a sleeping Anna. She had a streak of white hair where I shot her. It didn't look too bad, cute even. I mean, it could have been a whole lot worse. When we went back home, Mama and Papa were both shaking, looking at me all weird and stuff. I think it was from the cold, good thing the cold doesn't bother me. Anna got to sleep in Mama and Papa's room. _Lucky her._ I slept by myself that night or I tried to, I wasn't used to sleeping by myself. So I only slept for about three hours.

My parents got me a new room and had all my stuff moved the next day. _Why did I have to move out?_ It was my room first, Anna should be the one moving out. They told me it was because I was getting too old for Anna. I didn't believed it though. It made me sad that they would lie to me. As the week went by, it got worse. I now had more lessons and less play time. Their excuse for this one, was that I needed to start preparing for my future. Yesterday, they took Anna out into town without me. I wanted to go, but I didn't get to because I had my stupid piano lessons with my dumb, old tutor. I gave my tutor a hard time and didn't make any progress. It made me sad to think that they didn't want me anymore. If they wanted to, they could moved my piano lessons to some other time. I mean, they were King and Queen. Everyone had to do whatever they said. I was the crown princess, so when I become queen, I'll make sure to have no more of those evil piano lessons. Anna then came all happy and stuff, and it made me all jealous that she had a good time. She started rambling about how great her day was and I snapped and froze her new doll, resulting in me getting grounded and lucky me, more piano lessons.

Today, Papa crossed the imaginary line I drew and gave me these stuffy gloves. Well, they felt stuffy and hot on my hands. He told me to try not to use my powers anymore. I got angry and went to my swing to clear my head, which is why I was I here at the moment. _Was it because of the accident? It was only an accident, I didn't hurt Anna on purpose. Did they think I was a monster? Or was it because I froze Anna's new doll?_ I was just mad, that was all._ Everyone gets mad, don' they? I have never seen my parents mad, so I guess people don't get mad?_ I did unfreeze it, it had no damages, and I did apologized, and Anna forgave me. _What more did they want!_ Telling me not to use my powers is like telling a fish to stop swimming. Fishes need to swim, it's who they are. I needed to use my powers. It's who I was. Besides, it wasn't my fault that Anna wouldn't slow down as I made the snow domes. Anna was to blame for the accident, not me. But, they didn't want to hear it. They told me I should have known better because I was older. _Jeez, I'm a kid too, you know?_ I told them I was only eight, but they didn't seem to hear it. _Anna was so lucky sometimes, she never got in trouble. Even when she should have._ Like the other day, she broke of Mama's vases and didn't get in trouble. This one time I broke one, and they gave me a hard time. _Whatever happened to no playing favorites? And we love you both equally? _I'm not going to play ice games with her anymore. Like if I could use them anyway.

Thinking, I suddenly got an idea._ I'll just use them when no one is around. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Papa and Mama don't get mad at me for using my powers and I get to be happy by using them behind their back. It's a win-win. Sweet! Why didn't I think of this sooner? It was fool-proof. What about Anna though? Ah, who cares I'm still mad at her. I'll keep her in the dark about it too._

I got up from my swing and went inside to tell Papa I'll go along with the plan of not using my powers. The sooner I get this over with, the better. As I headed toward Papa's study, I past Anna's bedroom door. I stopped. She was probably all alone in there. I was about to knock when I decided against it. This is more important. Besides, we all need alone time every now and then. I turn away from her door and went to Papa's study. I was about to knock on the door, when I froze my hand in midair. _This is wrong, I can't lie my father can't I? Whatever, they lied to me first._ I knocked on the door. He opened it quickly, like he was waiting for me.

"Cooled your head now?", He asked smiling. I nodded. He was a big man, at least to me he was. He had light brown hair and was always in uniform. He always wore these metals from some war he was on and was always serious. Anna always reminded me that I was just like him, which I totally was not. We looked nothing alike. At least, not that I could see. He open the door wide for me to walk in. I did. He walked over to his desk and sat. He pointed at the chair in front of him. I sat. He didn't say anything, waiting for me to speak.

"I promise not to use in front of anyone again.", I declared. He looked at me unconvinced. _Come on, buy it!_ I thought. I'm not lying, I won't use them _in front_ of anyone. He then seem to loosen a little.

"I'm glad to hear you're being mature about this Elsa, I'm so proud of you." I looked away. This is harder than I thought it would be. When I did that, he looked at me skeptically._ Quick,_ _think of something idiot._

"Papa, can I asked for a favor.", He narrowed his eyes. _Oh no, he suspects something._

"I would like to um not wear the gloves.", I said the last part fast, as I had barely thought of it. He sighed heavily, relieved. _What was he expecting me to say?_ He nodded and held out his right hand. I reached into my pocket and took them out. They were actually very nice, and they fitted me perfectly because they were especially made for me. They even had the family seal on them. They were so soft and light. I suddenly felt disgusted with myself for admiring them. I quickly put the gloves in his hands. _Those gloves are evil, how dare I like them._ I don't want to ever have to see them again.

"One slip and they go back on. Are we clear?", He asked

"Crystal", I gulped. Anything, but that.

"Good, now come give me a hug.", I nervously went and awkwardly hugged him. I'm not a fan of hugs. I never start them. I only ever hug in reaction to others.

"Why so tense? Something you hiding something from me?", He said. _Oh no, he knows._ I looked up and saw him smiling. _Oh, he's only playing. Good._

"No sir.", I said as confidently as I could.

"Good, that's my girl. Come on, let's go to dinner.", Papa picked me up in his arms. It felt so weird not touching the ground. I felt vulnerable, what if he dropped me? But I put on a smile for him. Like I always do for everyone.

* * *

The next day I went outside to my swing after my piano lesson. When I got there Anna was sitting there waiting for me. _Oh, great. The first person I want to see, not._

"Elsie!", She squealed as I walked up to her.

"Annie, I already told you, it's Elsa.", I informed her. Funny, that was her first word. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Mama and Papa would take her to the physician every other week. They were worried because she wasn't speaking yet and she was already like one and a half. The physician would do a check up and tell them that nothing was wrong, that she would talk when she was ready. My parents had a bet going on about what her first word would be. Mama said it would be 'mama' and Papa said it would be 'papa'. The day after the bet was made, my parents were in the library, trying to get her to talk. Anna would ignore them. I walked in and she gazed at me. Then out of nowhere she said "Elsie!" pointing at me. She outgrew the nickname, but she still called me that every now and then just to tease me. I called her 'Annie' sometimes for the same reason.

"Let's go play!", She said excitedly jumping up and down. I wish I had the power to tell her no sometimes.

"Okay!", I could use a break from all those boring lessons and Anna always cheered me up. Besides I was in a good mood. I succeeded in my piano lesson. The tutor was very impressed. Anna took my hand and dragged me into the castle to our- no, her room. I laughed at the funny faces she made. _Why was I mad at her again?_ I asked myself.

"Okay's let play hide and seek.", Anna said closing the door.

"Okay I'll count.", I said, trying to stop laughing.

"Why do you get to count?", She asked in her adorable, annoying voice.

"Because I know how to count and you don't.", I said. It was true.

"Yes I can, watch.", She put up her fingers. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. See I can count.", Anna said proudly.

"Anna, why did you stop at ten."

"There are only ten fingers, so there are only ten numbers.", She said as a matter of fact.

"Anna, there are more numbers. They keep going on forever.", I told her.

"You're lying." She said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. The numbers only go up to ten.", She said confidently.

"Who told you that?"

"No one did. I'm just so smart, I figured it out on my own.", She said, her chest puffed up.

"Okay whatever you say.", I could argue with her all day, but there was no point. Besides I didn't want to be the one to burst her bubble, I'll let the adults do that. _Hey, why wasn't her bubble burst yet?_ I was told as soon as I learned to count to ten. I was so mad that day. I suddenly remembered why I was mad at her again. "I'll hide anywhere in the castle and you count to ten."

"Okay, one, two, three...", She covered her eyes and started counting. I quickly went to the door and opened it and closed it and quietly went under her bed, the last place she would think to look.

"Ten! Ready or not here I come, Elsa!", She ran out the room closing the door behind her. _Have fun looking throughout the entire castle._ I chuckled to myself. I got out and looked down in shame. _Why am I so evil sometimes?_

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. I hope you like it and continue to read it. Remember how when you did bad things as a kid, but never really cared whether or not they hurt anyone. In your eyes, you were always right. Elsa is supposed to be at that age. I'll update in three days time. Until then, peace out :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions**

**Anna POV**

I looked everywhere for Elsa, but I could not find her. I searched her room, the kitchens, the family room, the library, Papa's study, my parent's room, the gardens, the bathrooms, the many hallways we have, the courtyard, all the castle stairs, under all the castle stairs, behind the brushes, and behind the trees. I wanted to go past the gates, but I wasn't allowed. If I wasn't, then Elsa wasn't either. _Where could she be?_ Elsa's too smart for me sometimes._ Maybe she's in the library? I'll go check one more time._

As I was running into the library, Mama was coming out. I crashed into her, knocking both of us down. I didn't get hurt because I landed on her.

"Mama, I'm so sorry.", I said trying to get up.

"Anna, it's oka-", She stopped, gasping when I tried to get up and put my knee deep into her stomach.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I promise I won't do it again.", I said as I got my knee off her stomach. Without realizing it, all I did was replace it with my other knee. It resulted in Mama getting hurt even more.

"Mama, I really with a cherry on top did not mean it.", I said as I just rolled to the side. I stood up and she sat up trying catch her breath again. She turned to me.

"Anna, tell me what was so important that you had to run.", She said standing up, her face little pink.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Elsa and I can't find her. I've already looked everywhere, so I'm checking the library again. But maybe she isn't there, but I'll never know for sure unless I go check again. She might have been there the whole time and I didn't realize it and...", She raise her eyebrows. "and um yeah maybe she is there and um...I'll be quiet now." I said, looking down. I felt my face get hot.

"Anna just calm down and breath.", She said with her soothing voice.

"But Mama, if...", She crossed her arms. I realized that I was jumping up and down. I stopped and took a deep breath. My heart started to slow down. _When did it go up?_

"Better?", She asked.

"Yes, I am now better. Way better than before. In fact, I have never been better than before. I am so much better!", I exclaimed, waving my arms in the air.

"Anna, you said you have checked everywhere correct?", I nodded. "Have you tried looking in your room?", She said, walking with me out the library.

"Mama, Elsa's too smart for that. It's too obvious. Besides that, I heard her open the door, so that meant that she left.", I told her. I remembered that very clearly.

"Yes, but did she leave? Or maybe she just tricked you into thinking that she left and hid in your room. Anna it is so obvious that you would never look in there. Making the perfect hiding spot.", Mama said, picking me up. I started thinking about what she said. _She's right. That's the only place I haven't looked._

"I guess I'm just not as smart as Elsa. She probably thinks I'm stupid. She's always better than me at everything.", I said sadly. It was true. Everything I did, she already did. Everything I couldn't do, she could do. Everything I could do, she could do better.

"Anna, listen to me, don't you ever think or call yourself stupid, again. Your sister is only better than you because she is older and that's the only reason why. She is everything you are not, and you are everything she is not.", Mama said looking at me with warm eyes.

"What does that mean?", I asked. It sounded confusing.

"It means you are better at being you. And I wouldn't have you any other way. You are perfect to me, your father, and your sister.", She said, hugging me really tight.

"Being me stinks. Mama, how come Elsa can do that thing with the snow and I can't?", I asked. I loved her magical powers, but it made me a little jealous sometimes that I couldn't do it. She got a lot of attention because of them too. Yesterday, when I went into town with my parents and without Elsa, everybody kept asking about her. The people, the storekeepers, and even the guards who were with us. _I bet if I wasn't there, they wouldn't have asked._

"Elsa is gifted with that because of some old story.", Mama said. She then gasped in realization at what she had just said.

"What is the old story about.", I asked, I loved stories. She started thinking really hard. _Was the story really that bad?_

"It's about a ruler who can move snow, and is going to someday cause destruc- changes. Yes that's it. The legendary ruler is going to cause these changes.", Mama said nervously. I could felt her heart beating fast.

"Are they good changes?", I asked.

"The changes are good to the ruler.", She said not looking at me.

"Does it have a happy ending?", I asked. I loved happy endings. I liked the story Papa read me and Elsa the other day. It was about princess who fell into an eternal asleep because of an evil witch, but then wakes up with a true love's kiss of a handsome prince. Elsa asked what happened to the evil witch, afterwards. I don't know why. The story said that the evil witch was killed by the prince and everyone was happy because of it. Even I was happy for it, she was really mean. Elsa however, got really mad for some reason and wouldn't talk to anyone the rest of the day. Now that I think about it. _Why does Elsa always ask what happens with the bad guy? I wish I knew, I'm so clueless sometimes._

Mama looked at me with a pain expression. "It was be a happy ending for her subjects and everyone who lives in that kingdom.", She said sadly. I could feel her heart was pounding now. Her eyes started to water.

"Mama, what's wrong. It's only a story, so it's not real. Besides that, it's a happy ending. And I don't understand what it has to do with Elsa.", I said. I didn't know why she was getting upset over a simple story._ It is just a story, right?_

"You're right. It's a happy ending, so it doesn't matter. The ruler got what was coming to her, for not changing her ways. Anna promise me that you'll never hurt anyone.", She said wiping away her tears with the back of her right hand because her other hand was occupied holding me.

"Okay I promise. Mama, the ruler's a girl like Elsa?", I said. I was curious now. Usually all the rulers in the story are kings. Mama just stayed quiet. She was concentrating.

"Anna where did hear that word?", She asked out of nowhere.

"Which one? I know a lot of words.", I said proudly.

"Where did you hear that word? The word 'stupid'.", She asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh, that word. I heard Elsa say it the other day when Papa gave her the gloves. I asked her about it and she told me it meant dumb. But the thing is, how can gloves be dumb. But they can't be smart either, so does mean they're dumb? Or is there a word that goes in the middle that doesn't mean smart and dumb.", I told. She looked surprise at my answer.

"Anna, that is a very bad word. Please don't say it again."

"Does that mean that 'dumb' is a bad word too.", I asked, it was too confusing.

"Yes, no wait no. It is not a bad word, but 'dumb' is a rude word, understand?", She asked looking at me.

"I think so, does the word 'bitch' count too?", She looked at me in shock.

"Anna, please don't say that word ever. Where did you hear it?"

"I heard Elsa say it yesterday. She said that's what her piano tutor was. Mama what's a 'bitch'? The tutor looked just like anyone else, so I just don't get it.", I asked. Sometimes I had no idea what Elsa was talking about.

"It is a very bad word so please don't say it again. _Ever_.", She used her authority voice on the last part.

"You still didn't answer the question. What does it mean?", I really wanted to know. She turned red for some reason.

"You don't need to know right now.", She said looking at me, making it clear she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm going to have a long talk with you sister language and maybe word play while I'm at it.", She mumbled to herself.

"Mama what do..." I began.

"We're here.", Mama interrupted. _That was rude. _If I didn't know any better, I would say she didn't want to hear my questions. _I don't get grown ups._ She opened the door to my room and Elsa was on bed. She had her head hanging upside down on the side of the bed. She had a book on her hand. _Did she just sent me out, so she wouldn't have to hang out with me?_

"Took you long enough. I was about to go after you.", She said, closing the book and setting it on the bed. She looked really annoyed.

"That is so unfair. You cheated. You were supposed to hide in the castle.", I told her, when Mama put me down.

"It's hide and seek, you can't cheat. And FYI your room is in the castle.", She said rolling her eyes at me. She looked at Mama and her eyes narrowed a little.

"You didn't even figure it out yourself, did you?", That didn't feel like a question. "Mama had to help you. You're such a cheater.", She said, looking at me with her icy blue eyes. They were so burning sometimes, I can't explain it. All I knew was that it intimidated me sometimes, I looked away. _I don't think Elsa likes me. _

"I didn't ask Mama to help me. I ran into her in the library. Hey! You just said you couldn't cheat.", I told her crossing my arms.

"You're such a klutz too you little cheater. When someone helps you when you are looking for the person, it's cheating.", She said, standing up and crossing her arms. _What's a klutz? _I asked myself. I have never heard of that word.

"A klutz is a person who falls a lot, stupid.", She said coldly. _Did I say that out aloud? I have got to stop doing that. Even Elsa thinks I'm stupid. She's right all the time, so that means it's true. Right?_ Mama stepped between us.

"Elsa! I want you to apologize to your sister right now.", Mama said sternly.

"I'm not apologizing for anything. It's not my fault she can't handle the truth.", She said harshly. Her eyes cold. Her eyes looked different. Her eyes were burning into me. I couldn't take it. My eyes started to water against my will, but I managed to blink them away.

"Elsa!", Mama said shocked at her behavior.

"Can't fight your battles either, you baby. It's all your fault!", She yelled the last part, looking at me. _Ouch._ That hurt a little. Okay it hurt a lot. My eyes started to water even more. I tired to hold it in, but I couldn't. _No, don't you dare cry in front of her. _I couldn't hold the tears away. One rolled down my face. Elsa glared at me, sending a cold chill down my back.

"You stink! I hate you!", I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out fast in my humiliation, down the hall.

"Anna! Come back!", I heard Mama behind me. I didn't look back, I kept moving until I got to the end of the hallway, on the top on the stairs. I wanted to get away fast, so I got on the rail of the stairs and went sliding down to the bottom.

"Anna!", I heard Mama on top of the stairs. I didn't look, I run to the left until I got the end. There was the door that when outside into the garden. I went and opened it and then I made a turn to the right, into a coat closet. The one where no one ever went. I heard many footsteps running past the closet, out the door I left open. As soon I was sure they were out of sight, I let the hot tears stream down my face. Elsa was so mean sometimes. _What did I ever do to her?_ I asked myself. _Why does she hate me?_ This wasn't the first time, this has happened before. She would snap sometimes out of nowhere. She wasn't always like this. _What's happening to my big sister?_ Sometimes, especially the last couple of days, she would act all distant and weird. Her blue eyes would burn a darker blue whenever that happened. Like back in my room. Like she was herself anymore...

* * *

I slowly came back to consciousness. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. I could feel myself moving. _Am I walking?_ No, I couldn't feel my legs moving. I felt something next to my face. It felt fuzzy._ What is this? _My eyes then adjusted. I looked and saw that it was platinum blonde hair. My arms, they were over her shoulders, which were covered in blue. It looked and felt like her blue nightgown. I then became aware that my legs were around her waist. My legs below the knees were dangling down. Elsa was holding my thighs up with her hands. I slowly lifted my head from her right shoulder. I then realized that she was carrying me on her back. I winced as it hurt.

"Anna, don't move.", Elsa whispered, after turning her head to face me. Her eyes are their normal blue again. Her left cheek was bright red. It actually stood out in her pale skin. _That's weird_. Only a part of it was red. It was some weird shape, like the hand prints I liked to leave in the snow sometimes. _Why does Elsa have a red hand print on her face?_ I looked at my surroundings, we were going up the stairs. I wrapped my arms around her cold neck tighter, to prevent from falling off.

"It's okay Anna, I got you.", She whispered, breathing hard. I loosen my grip on her neck, I couldn't help but believe her. I buried my face in her hair. It smelled so nice, just the way I remembered it. My arms and legs felt like noddles. _Why was I so weak? _Before I knew it, we were in my empty room. She carefully set me on the bed and helped me out of my dress. She helped me into my night gown and even tucked me in bed. _That was nice of her._

"Goodnight.", She whispered softly. She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"Please don't leave me, it's really scary in here all alone.", I said, looking around the room. She just stared at me. Obviously thinking about the pros and cons of this. She finally nodded and got under the covers with me. I snuggled against her. She back a little, but eventually came close to me. She felt cold, but the good cold. _Since when is there a difference between Elsa being cold and Elsa being cold?_ I shrugged the thought away and pretty soon I was out.

* * *

When I woke up, it was morning. I sat up. My head was killing me. _Why is that? Did I hit my head in the closet?_ I couldn't remember anything.

After a while I remembered and recounted yesterday's events. Elsa was mean to me and I ran down to the closet to cry my eyes out. I cried and... _then what?_ _What happened in there? _After whatever happened in there, Elsa carried me upstairs to my room, tucked in bed and I fell asleep with her in my arms. I looked to my side, but it was empty. _Hey, why did she leave?_ Before I could think even more, Mama walked in.

"Anna!", She said happily. She came over and hugged me tightly.

"How are you feeling?", She asked worriedly.

"My head hurts a little, but it's getting better. What happened?", I wanted some answers.

"The physician said you might have a concussion.", She said.

"What's a concussion?", _Great, another word I don't know._

"It's a head injury you get when you hit your head really hard.", Before I could ask, she gently put her hand on the back of my head. I could feel a bump.

"What happened?", I asked.

"We looked all over, but we couldn't find you. Then you were unconscious with that blow in the head on your bed.", She informed me. "Do you remember anything?", She asked with concern in her eyes. _So, they didn't know that Elsa brought me back. _

"No I don't.", I said looking down. _Elsa__ was hiding it, so I'll just help her hide it. After all, it was me and her. _Mama just nodded. I could tell she wasn't expecting me to remember.

"Don't you ever do that to our family ever again.", She gave me a hard look. I looked down in shame. _She's right, I shouldn't have done that. I bet Elsa wouldn't have ran away from her problems like I did._

"I promise I won't run away from trouble ever again.", I declared. I really did mean it.

"Good to hear that.", She was proud of me. "Come on. Let's head down to breakfast. If you're up for it, that is?" She said the last part quickly.

"Yes, food will be awesome!". I didn't have any dinner last night. Mama smiled and helped me get ready.

When I was ready, the both of us went downstairs. Papa was already on the table, along with Elsa. My eyes fell on Elsa. She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept at all. She had these ugly bags under her eyes and she looked so down. _Did she even sleep? So I fell asleep and she left to her room? She obviously didn't sleep, so what was she doing up all night? _I felt guilty about this.

I noticed that her cheek, the one that was bright red last night, was now a light shade of purple. Like whenever I got bruises from falling. _Did she fall on her face? And I thought I was the only one. _She wasn't eating, just picking and moving her food around, looking down. She was wearing the gloves that Papa had made for her. _I thought she hated them. I guess they have grown on her._

"Good Morning, Elsa and Papa!", I said smiling.

"Good Morning, Anna.", Papa said. Elsa didn't seem to hear me.

"Elsa?", I asked. _What was wrong with her?_ For some reason, I wasn't mad at her for what happened yesterday. Even though I remembered why every word of her insults. I also remembered all the emotional pain she caused me. But I couldn't hold it against her. _She didn't mean them. It wasn't her._ It sounded crazy, but something told me that Elsa didn't mean to hurt me. That she was sorry for everything she did, even though she hadn't said anything. I could feel it. She suddenly looked up at me with her sad eyes. I couldn't hold the question in.

"What happened to your face?", I blurted out. This made my parents really nervous, especially Papa. He looked at her with a pain expression full of regret. She touched the side of her face.

"I fell.", She said quietly.

"Elsa, don't you have lessons to go to?", Mama said. That didn't sound like a question, it was more of a command.

"Yes, I do. Bye Anna.", She said quickly and rushed out. Leaving me here. Even though I was with Mama and Papa, I felt like she just abandoned me.

"There's no doubt about it now, is there?", Mama said sadly. Papa slowly nodded. _What are they talking about. _Something was off. _Why was Elsa lying about falling?_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'll have the next one probably in three to four days. Have a good one! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! You guys will never know how much this means to me.**

**Chapter 5: Mirror**

**Elsa POV**

"You stink! I hate you!", Anna yelled at me. Mama looked at me disappointed and ran after Anna, leaving me there alone.

"Anna!", She called after her. All the anger I had in me a few seconds ago ceased to exist. I looked down at my hands. They were covered in frost. I tried to thaw it, but it wouldn't go. _Come on. _I started to shaking my hands to get rid of it. The cold never bothered me, but it suddenly did just now. It's not that it was too cold, I just didn't want it on me. I became afraid that it would consume me. I was scared even though I knew that would never happen. Once it was all gone, I looked at my hands again. They were so pale, like the frost that was on me. I started trembling, looking at them made me feel sick.

"Get a hold of yourself.", I said to no one, but myself. _Why do I keep doing this to her?_ I wish I knew. What I did was inexcusable, Anna didn't deserve that at all. But that never stopped me from making her cry again and again. They way her eyes watered, they made me feel good. I felt somewhat proud of it. When she had said those last three words,_ I hate you,_ it snapped my head out of the clouds. I suddenly felt like garbage. I'm disgusting, only a sicko takes pleasure in that. She had every right to hate me, even I was starting to hate myself. _Is it even possible to hate yourself?_

I went looked out her window, I could see the courtyard. _Why did I do it? _I just stood there trying to figure it out by replaying the scene in my head. Anna came after about an hour and a half. I was annoyed at that. Not because she took so long, no that wasn't it. It was because I thought she had forgotten about me. I had thought that she was probably hanging with Mama the whole time. I grew angry at that, and it clouded my thoughts and actions. I grew angrier when Mama stepped between us. She hadn't stepped in to stop us. She stepped in to stop me. She was protecting Anna from me. This shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did though. Anna always was her favorite, but it never failed to bother me. I couldn't take my anger on Mama, so I took it out on Anna. _How pathetic and low can I get? _As soon Anna comes back, I'm going to make up it to her. I don't know how, but I'm going to do it. I had to.

I heard the door opened. It was probably my parents. I turned and saw both of them, giving me that look. That look I hate so much. I didn't know what it was about, it just drove me crazy sometimes. _Just ignore it, _I thought to myself.

"Care to explain?", Papa said. Eying me carefully.

"Explain what exactly? I don't know what you're talking about.", I knew exactly what he was talking about, I was just stalling and he knew this.

"I honestly don't know, I swear. How's Anna? Is she better?", I really wanted to know. The guilt was eating me away.

"Your sister is heart broken somewhere in the castle. We have the entire staff and guards looking for her as we speak.", He said accusingly. Something told me they weren't going to tell me even if they knew.

"I'm sorry.", Was all I could say without breaking down. _Really? Say something else you pathetic loser. _I felt tears in my eyes._ No, not now. Please don't cry._

"We know you are sorry Elsa, however you have been doing this a lot lately. Even after you have said you wouldn't do it again. Some measures will be taken this time to make sure this won't happen again.", Papa said. It sounded more like a speech.

"What are you going to do to me?", I was scared of his answer. _There are some limitations on punishments, right?_

"You will no longer be aloud to see Anna again.", Mama said.

"What! You can't do that to me!", I exclaimed. The temperature dropped, but I couldn't care less.

"We are your parents, we can do as we please.", Papa said with authority.

"What about Anna? I sure she won't like this. This is a punishment to her as well. I know you can't do that to her.", I said, crossing my arms.

"You will only see her during family meals, and special occasions. But your contact with her will be very limited.", He said.

"But-", I started.

"No buts.", He said.

"Fine!", I wanted to say more, but that would only make it worse. If that were even possible.

"Oh and one more thing.", He said. He reached into his pocket and took something blue out. He extended his hand out for me to grab. I couldn't believe what was on his hand.

"You said I wouldn't have to wear them anymore!", I said. I was angry yet again. _When did I become such a hothead?_

"One slip and they're back on, remember?", He said motioning to the ground. There was ice on the floor around me. And the frost I shook from my hands earlier was there, next to Anna's bed.

"That's not fair, I can't concentrate right now to thaw it." It was always hard whenever I got emotional.

"You should be able to do so anyways.", He said.

"It hard to do that when your own parents have no faith in you.", I said angrily.

"Elsa, that is enough. You will put the gloves on whether you like or not.", He said loudly, angrily. _Great. Now he's mad at me._

"Fine!", I yelled. I got the dumb gloves and put them on. "Happy!", I demanded angrily. Tears were now falling down my face now. _Don't let them see. _I covered my face with my hands. I felt arms around me. I was stiff at first, but I finally gave in. I hugged back. It was my mother. I had forgotten she was with us.

"It's only a temporary solution until we can find a permanent one for your powers, okay? Then you will be free to see Anna whenever you want.", She said softly. I pulled away from her and took several steps back.

"You guys don't understand. There is nothing wrong with me, I shouldn't have to hide them. Why can't you guys see that?", I couldn't take this anymore. I ran to my room. As I soon as I was in, I slammed the door and locked it. I slide down against the door in sadness.

My parents will never accept me for whatever it is I am and I'm going to have to somehow live with that. So much has changed in one short week. All because of that stupid accident. Maybe we should have eased everyone's memory of it. Then things would go back to the way they were. I looked at the gloves. They were so beautiful and disgusting at the same time._ They couldn't have taken a week to make these could they?_ A realization hit me that they were planning on this since before the accident. I guess the accident was just a catalyst to the inevitable. I sat there for hours, until nighttime came. No one came to get me and I was grateful for that. I needed to put myself together and I didn't want to look weak in front of them. I had to be strong.

Slowly the anger subsided and I started feeling so empty and alone. Hot tears were streaming down my face. I raise my hand to wipe them away, but then I remembered the gloves. I didn't want them to touch my face. So I let the tears fall where they may.

"What's wrong with me?", I asked myself. _Get over it already. Who cares what they think. _I thought about that. I guess I do care what they think of me.

I got up and went to look in the mirror by my walk in closet. I studied myself. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying. I could see pain in my eyes. I looked down and saw the gloves. I didn't like them, I quickly took them off and threw them across the room. I didn't want them near me. I looked back at my face, the emotional pain was very clear. It was filled with so much guilt. Ice started spreading from my feet.

"Stop it.", I said to it. It wouldn't stop, the ice kept going. _Why wouldn't it listen to me anymore._ The answer came to me that it was because I was upset. I needed a distraction. I raised my left hand and slapped myself across my face really hard. I did it again a couple more times. The ice melted away quickly. G_ood._ I went to the closet and put my night gown on. When I was done, I went back to the mirror.

I looked at the other Elsa. Her right, my left, cheek was a bright red. Sadness and shame started feeling my head again. _Who hits themselves?_ Slowly my 'issue' came back to my mind. It was getting worse. I hadn't told anyone about it because I thought it would go away. But it was clearly getting stronger. My 'issue' needed attention before it got out of control. It had started last year with me having trouble sleeping. I was also starting to snap out of nowhere sometimes. I think that was called a mood swing, I wasn't sure. Now I'm also hurting myself._ That's not healthy, is it?_

"I need to talk to someone.", I said to myself. Oh, I almost forgot. I have also started talking to myself. _Who can I turn to?_ Okay Mama and Papa are out of the question. They don't understand me. The physicians are no good either, they'll tell my parents. As would everyone else in the castle. Maybe Anna? No she's too young, I don't want to scar her for life.

While thinking of Anna, I decided that seeing her wouldn't be a bad idea. I unlocked opened the door and quickly went back to her room. It was empty. _She can't still be gone, can't she?_ My gut told me she was still gone. I needed to find her. I knew her better than anyone, so I already had an advantage. I check the portrait room because it was one of her favorite places in the castle. She wasn't there. She's hiding somewhere where no one would think to look. _Come on, think like Anna. What would Anna do?_ I thought for a while. She would copy me, that's it. She probably pulled the same trick I pulled earlier. I quietly made back to the stairs. If I were Anna, I would have probably ran towards the outside doors. I went to the nearest one to find it with one guard keeping watch.

That door was never watched at all. I notice that the guard was facing toward the door as if waiting for someone to walk in. Anna must have left that door opened. She can't have gotten far. She could only run so fast with everyone looking for her. She was probably in a nearby room around here. I quietly turned around and took another route so I wouldn't have to deal with the guard. I started carefully checking each room. I found a closet, but no one ever used it at all, so I skipped it. _But wait, no one checking would make it a perfect hiding spot._ I opened the door and sure enough my baby sister was there. She was hugging her knees with her head buried in them, still crying. I'm so terrible, that I need a new word to describe how terrible I am. I when over and held her. She was stiff at first but then she reciprocated. Without wanting to, I ended up telling her my 'issue' and my theory of where I feared it was going.

* * *

I hit Anna on the back of her head with my ice covered hand. Hopefully hard enough to make her forget everything I had just told her. She fell over and I caught her. She was a little heavier than what I expected. I carefully placed her on my back. It wasn't easy, being she was unconscious. I place her arms over my shoulders, I held her thighs and slowly got up. After checking to see if she would fall, I opened the door to the closet and quietly closed it behind me. I started walking quickly. The last thing I needed was being seen carrying my unconscious sister on my back in the middle of the night. I started going up the stairs. As I did, I could feel Anna moving. _Already?_ She lifted her head a little.

"Anna, don't move.", I whispered, after turning my head to see her face. She looked alright considering her head probably hurt and would probably also be killing her later. I turned back and kept going up. She slowly looked at her surroundings and saw us going up the stairs. She wrapped her arms my neck a little too tightly, scared I would drop her. Keeping a steady breath became a little hard. It's not everyday you carry her sister up the stairs on your back. She was actually choking me a little.

"It's okay Anna, I got you.", I assured her, panting a tiny bit. She loosen her grip after that, allowing me to breath easier. _She still trusts me after everything I did to her?_ It made me all warm inside. She buried her head in my hair. When we got to the top, I took a thirty second break. After my breathing was under control and my legs stopped straining, I started walking toward her room. I carefully set her in her bed. I looked down at her. She looked too weak. _Maybe I over did it a bit?_ She obviously needed help getting dressed. So I undressed her and helped her into her night gown. It was like dressing one of my dolls, only a life size one. I tucked her in bed since my parents wouldn't be checking this room anytime soon. Someone has to do it for her and I'm all she's got at the moment.

"Goodnight", I whispered. I was about about to leave when she somehow found the strength to grab my arm.

"Please don't leave me, it's really scary in here all alone.", She said looking at the shadows in her room. The place where my bed used to be looked empty. The room looked a lot bigger now. I hate to admit it, but I was still uncomfortable in my new room. It looked just as scary as this one. I felt some sort of relieve knowing I wasn't the only one.

I started thinking about the consequences of me staying here. I will get to be with my sister, this room looked really welcoming, and this was a good way to start making it up to her. On the other hand I could snap again or my parents could come and get in bigger trouble. Looking at her puppy eyes, was a mistake, I just couldn't say no to her. I nodded and got under the covers with her. _What's the worse that could happen? I can't possibly get into more trouble, can I?_

Anna started snuggling against me as soon I was next to her. I backed off to the edge of the bed, but that didn't stop her. So I gave in. She felt so warm against me. I started relaxing. I suddenly forgot about all my problems, about everything that was bugging me. I still remembered them, but I didn't care for them anymore. It was like the cold. I could always feel it, but it never bothered me. Anna quickly fell asleep. She had a smile on. Too bad I can't stay here though, I need to be out for my sake as while as hers. It was hard unwrapping myself from her. But I finally managed to get her off me without waking her up. I was half way to the door when I heard footstep coming to down the hallway. It sounded like two people. They were getting louder, closer to Anna's room.

"Where could she be? We've searched everywhere.", I heard one of them say. It was Mama. They stopped in front of Anna's door. I could the see the handle turning. I quickly ran and hid under the bed. When the door opened, I heard Mama gasped. I saw her feet moved quickly to Anna's bed.

"When did she...", I heard Papa say.

"It must have been when we were outside.", Mama said. She sat on the bed next to Anna. I felt the bed go down a little. I saw Papa's feet come to the other side of the bed and sat. The bed went down even more. The bottom was now a couple short inches away from my face. This was a kid's bed, not meant to hold too much. I hope it doesn't give away with me under.

"Agdar! Feel this.", I heard Mama say. I felt them move. Of course, she probably has a bump where I hit her._ I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think of that?_

"I'll go get the physician right away.", Papa quickly left. So now it was me hiding under the bed. Mama on the bed checking Anna. And an unconscious Anna. She probably wouldn't be waking anytime soon, even if they made all the noises in the world.

"Oh Anna you're going to be fine.", It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I felt guilty. _Great, now I made Mama cry. Papa better not be the crying type._ She shouldn't worry about a thing though. I didn't hit her too hard. A few minutes later Papa came along with the physician. After about an hour, the old guy said that Anna might have a concussion so she might not remember what happened to her. Said this was common strategy when people are attacked so they don't remember their attacker. Other than that, nothing was wrong and she would be fine. _Good, mission accomplished. _

After forever, they all finally left. I got out from under the bed. I stretched a bit, while looking at Anna. She looked tried, I hope her head doesn't hurt too bad. I quietly and quickly left to my room. I laid on my bed and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I just kept replaying what happened in the closet. Anna was really understanding for a five year old, a lot more than my parents. I felt guilty about hitting her to make her forget about our little talk. I couldn't even look at her when I did it. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't want to share my burden with her. It wouldn't be fair for her. _But how is this any more fair? _I shrugged that unwelcome thought away. I hoped that the option I made was the lesser of the two evils. I also hoped that she at least has my apology imprinted in her head somehow and not be mad at me anymore.

* * *

I slept for about an hour before I had to get up and start the day. I took a quick bath and got dress. I looked in the mirror and I looked terrible. I had bags under my eyes. I could just take a nap later. I don't think my parents slept either, and I don't think Anna's case counts as sleeping. In a weird way, I guess no one in the family slept. I notice that my left cheek was a light shade of purple, a bruise. _No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. What am I going to say? I can't tell them the truth._

"Come on, think.", I told myself. I'll just tell them I fell in the bathroom last night. The floor was wet and slippery, and I was upset. I smiled. That sounded like a good and reasonable alibi. I was about to go out the door when I remembered an important detail. My hands. As much as I hated it, I needed to obey my parents whether I liked it or not. It doesn't matter since I'm using my powers in secret, though I still need to find a place to do it. Gerda almost caught me the other night. On the day I decided to use them in secret. I went across the room and picked them up.

"I hate you.", I said to them as I put them on. Like they would respond back. I went down and Papa and Mama were already there.

"Good morning.", I said quietly. My voice felt weak all of a sudden. I guess I still wasn't over their 'solution' to my powers. _Please don't notice. Please don't ask._ I had no such luck. Both their jaws dropped as soon as they saw my face.

"Elsa what happened to your face.", Papa said looking at me. Mama came over and started touching my face. I couldn't help it, I winced. It hurt.

"I- I fe- fell in the bat- bathroom la- last night", I stuttered. _Why is lying hard all of a sudden? It was easier when I lied to Papa about not using my powers. What was different this time?_ I saw Mama's face. _Oh that's it._

"Elsa tell me the truth right now, young lady.", Mama said sternly. I couldn't find myself to look at her, much less give an answer.

"Elsa, who hit you?", Papa asked. I tried to pull away from her, but then Papa came and held me in place. They were both so close to me, invading my personal space. I felt so smothered and felt like I have about to panic. I think I might have that thing called claustrophobia.

"I already told you. No one did, I fell.", I said, with more confidence this time. They weren't buying it.

"Elsa I really don't like the idea anyone, including your father and I, laying a hand on you. This is clearly a very hard slap along with a couple more.", I froze when she said that. _She's good. _She noticed this. She put her own hand over my face to form the shape. Her hand was too big, but it seemed to fit a little.

"Agdar, come closer.", Mama said. He did and she slapped him across face with her right hand. Both him and I flinched at what she did.

"Idun?", Was all he could say.

"Just go with it.", She said. Where her hand made contact was red, forming a shape similar to mine. She then brought our faces together for comparing.

"Elsa, this has now been somewhat proven that you did not fall on your face. Who did this?", She asked sternly. _I did myself. _I looked down and she brought my chin up with finger. She was forcing me to look at her.

"Which of the staff was it? You don't have to be afraid, just tell us.", Papa said. I was getting mad again. I know they meant well and I am lying to them, but I really don't want to talk about it. Why can't they see that and just let it go already. _If they are going to be that way, then fine. Two or should I say three can play that game._

"Papa, Mama, I swear no one touched me. You don't trust me anymore, do you?", I saw something flash in their eyes. Ouch, I was only half serious. I guess I now know where I stand. Papa started looking at me skeptically.

"She's telling the truth, no one hit her.", He declared, after a while. Mama didn't look convinced, but she didn't press further. _Thank you, _I thought.

"I'm going to go get you sister, and I want you to be nice.", She said before leaving. And then it was now me and Papa. I didn't say anything. I was now upset that they didn't trust me anymore. I couldn't blame them for pressing me though. Anna has a concussion, which I gave to her, and now their other daughter has a bruised face, which I gave myself. They just went into protective parent mode. I wish I could just tell them, but they'll think I'm crazy. The day hasn't started yet and I already feel drained. I wasn't even hungry anymore. I just started to move my food around. Anna then came happily. I think she said something, I didn't hear it. I was too busy trapped in my thoughts.

"Elsa?", It snapped me out of my head. I looked at her face. She looked worried and was staring at my face. _Please don't ask me. I don't want to go through this again._ But again, no such luck.

"What happen to your face?", She asked. My parents were nervous about this. Probably wondering if I would lie to Anna too. Papa looked more shaken by this question. He's dying to know. _Stick to your story, I thought to myself._

"I fell.", I said quietly. My voice was the verge of cracking when I talked.

"Elsa, don't you have lessons to go to?", I heard Mama say. As a matter of fact, I did not. I could feel tears coming on. They didn't want me here anymore. Especially with Anna here since I wasn't allowed to be near her anymore. Maybe it's for the best.

"Yes, I do. Bye Anna.", I said and left quickly, not looking back. I could feel Anna's eyes on me. I didn't want them to see me cry. _Don't let them see. _Gerda was already there in the other room waiting to walk me to my lessons.

"Don't feel bad, your father said this was only temporary.", She said. It somehow lifted my spirit. She led me the room that was adjacent to my room. My tutor was there with a big book. My tutor told me to read the first fifty pages and then left. It was a book on the history of Arendelle. I usually enjoyed reading, but only for pleasure. Because I was force to read this, it was boring and uninteresting. I sat there reading for about two hours on the first kings, before there was a knocking on the door.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a build a snowman?", I heard Anna's voice. This brought a smile to my face. I was about to say yes when a voice interrupted.

"Anna, leave your sister alone. She can't use her powers remember?", I heard Papa say. I had forgotten about not seeing Anna and not using my powers altogether. The sadness started creeping in.

"I don't care about whether or not she uses her powers, it's snowing outside so she doesn't have to use them.", I heard Anna say. _Come on Papa, you know you can't say no to her. Just give in. Please._

"Your sister has lessons and so do you.", With that I heard them walking down the hallway. I looked at the mirror behind me. The other Elsa turned to look at me.

"I guess you'll be my only friend for a while. But it's only temporary.", I said to my reflection. I smiled and she gave me a fake smile. What's sadder, being alone or having your mirror as company? They're both are equally sad. At least this is only temporary and things can only get better. In the meantime, I'll try to be the perfect girl they want me to be and control my 'issue'. That way, they'll see that this punishment is stupid and remove it sooner. Suddenly, a question came to my head. _Exactly how long is temporary?_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that. I hope you guys liked it. Please excuse my grammar and mistakes and bad story telling. School just started, so I'm not sure when I'll update. Maybe in five days, but I'm not sure. I'll try to do it in four days if you want to continue reading my lame story. That's also why this chapter is longer to kind of make up for that. Do you guys like long chapters?**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Promise

**A/N: Hello, Thank You for continuing to read my story. And thanking you for putting up with my grammar and bad story telling skills. Please excuse my mistakes. I try.**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter will get depressing towards the end. If that's not your think, I highly recommend you turn away. If you want to brave this or just want to skip it, I'll give you a heads up when it comes. I'm thinking of putting this in the Angst genre, but the story won't be all depressing so I don't know.You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Broken Promise**

**Seven years later**

**Anna POV**

I was walking down the hall, when I stopped at the blue and white door. I was about to knock when I decided against it. Elsa was probably doing some big important lesson like usual. I started walking again as if I hadn't stopped. Even though we lived in the same household, we were practically strangers._ How did I let this happen?_ I almost never saw her except when we had meals or something special was going on. When Elsa first started her important lessons about seven years ago, we were still friends. But then she started getting quiet and eventually stopped talking to me altogether. After a while, three to four years ago, her schedule changed. So now, I only saw her every other day. When I did see her, I would always look at her, but then she'll stare at me. There was something about her that was different. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. Yesterday, I asked Mama what was wrong with her and the answer I got was that Elsa needed her space because she was going through some 'changes' and that it was causing her to be moody. When I asked what those 'changes' were and all she told me I would find out soon enough and that she would have a long talk with me later on. Something told I really didn't want to know nor was it something to look forward to.

As I kept walking, I went to the portrait room. I liked to talk to them sometimes, though I knew they would never respond back. I stayed there for about an hour until I looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the evening. I smiled at that. Usually Elsa comes out of her room at that time for a bathroom break. Meaning it was time for me to 'accidentally' run into her yet again. Maybe this time, she'll talk to me. The first time I had accidentally bumped into her, she freaked out and ran to her room. After a while, she started getting used to my presence there, so now she doesn't run from me. Even then, she pretends I'm not there. Never talks to me, or even looks at me for that matter. Being ignored stinks very bad. At least when she ran from me, I knew that she saw me. She made me feel invisible sometimes and I'll sometimes question my own existence. I sometimes made my parents or one of the servants tell me I'm real.

I started running down the hall. As I turned the corner, I felt myself slam into someone, knocking us both down. We landed with a thud. I opened my eyes and saw Elsa's blue ones. I was on top on her, my face dangerously close to hers. She felt cold like always. I always wondered why that was, but I eventually concluded that it must be a side affect of her powers. She had a blank expression. She always did that to prevent me, and along with everyone, from knowing what she was feeling. For all I knew, she could be scared of me or she could be very happy to see me.

"Elsa! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were walking there. And I certainly didn't know you were gonna be here.", I said, not bothering to get off. She tried pushing me off with her gloved hands, but I wouldn't let her. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack. The temperature dropped a little, but it was nothing serious. I wasn't planning on getting off until she tells me to do so. I put my arms around her. Judging by the fear in her eyes, she knew this. I haven't heard her talk in forever. She started taking deep breaths. She always did this before she ever talked. I knew this from those rare occasions.

"Get off.", She said quietly, with her eyes closed. She said those two simple words very slowly. I had forgotten the sound of her voice. I missed that about her along with many other things.

"Was that so hard?", I was curious. _Her voice sounded normal, what was she afraid of? _I got off her and stood up. I held out my hand for her. _Please take it._ She looked at my hand as if it would explode at any moment or as if I was offering her a bug. Bugs were her pet peeve when we were younger. They probably still were, but I wasn't sure because I didn't know her anymore. She took a deep breath and reluctantly took it. I pulled her up. I started beaming at her and she looked uncomfortable, she put her hand on her other arm. She started talking to the bathroom again. I followed her. When we got there, she went in like always. When she came out a couple minutes later, she started walking back toward her room. When we were at her door, she turned to me, motioning down the hall. _She wants me to leave_, I realized. _That's weird, since when does she do that._ She never makes me leave. She always ignores me and shuts the door in my face._ Oh my god, Elsa is communicating with me._

"I'm not leaving.", I said crossing my arms. She looked like she was going to argue, but decided against it and went in, closing the door behind her. I felt disappointed that she gave up on it. I kinda wanted to hear her voice again. Even if it was arguing and telling me to leave. I started walking back to my room. When I was in and I had closed the door behind me, I went to my closet. I had a bag of hidden chocolate. I always 'borrowed' some from the kitchens very now and then. I only got one, because I was running low in supply. _I'll go to the kitchen later at night for a refill._

I sat on my bed and just started thinking. I wished I knew what was wrong. I knew my parents didn't want me to be with Elsa, but I didn't know why. I went to my mirror. I saw my streak of white, blonde hair. _I know it's not because of the accident._ Mama and Papa didn't seem to concern about that whenever it was brought up. _Maybe the way she would snap at me sometimes when we were younger?_ It can't be that. Her snapping doesn't bother me anymore for some reason. Whenever I thought of why that was, my head would hurt. It always reminded me of the concussion I had as a kid. I could barely remember it. I never did remember how I got it, though I wish I knew. The old guy said, I would remember someday but not today. Whatever the reason for the separation was, I knew for certain it revolved around her powers. The ones, she was forbidden to use. I wasn't scared of them, but my parents always overacted. Like last year, I made Elsa upset like always and the temperature dropped. And because of that, Elsa wasn't allowed to leave her room for a week. When she did come out, she seemed more stiff. I can't really explain it. I wish they would tell me why, it made me sad just thinking about it. It made me sadder to think that Elsa didn't want me. _But she took my hand. That counts for something, right?_

I decided that some fresh air would be nice. Being cooped up inside, can drive me crazy sometimes. I started walking slowly because I was developing health issues. Being tired was one of them and so was getting sick a lot. It made me dizzy and sometimes I would collapse. It was never pretty. Whenever that happened, I would be bedridden for about a week. When I got outside, I went to Elsa's old swing. I could tell why it used be her favorite place. It had a very nice view of the fjord, and was surrounded by flowers because the garden was here. It was a very relaxing place. I sat there for a while. I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders and I jumped.

"Didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry.", Mama said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I thought you were going to be gone all day.", I said. She had told me that yesterday.

"I was, but your father closed the deal fast in the meeting. So now we have the rest of the day together. Your father will be with us shortly.", She pulled into a hug. Normally that would have made me feel better, but it wasn't working right now. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?", She caught my mood.

"It's Elsa.", I said sadly, sitting on the swing again.

"What did she do to you.", She asked worriedly. She sat on the swing that was next to me.

"She did nothing. She-", I wanted to say more, but I started coughing. I know I got sick easily. But lately, I've been getting a lot of coughing fits for no reason. That came along with feeling weaker. My arms and legs felt heavy now. Mama started patting my back until it was over.

"She ignores me and it hurts. A lot. Especially here.", I said putting a hand over my chest. I think she was breaking my heart.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about that. Sadly there is nothing I can do about Elsa. Even if she ignores you, it's okay because you still have your father and I.", She said reaching for my shoulder.

"I know I have you two. I just miss Elsa a lot and I just want my big sister back.", I said on the verge of tears. _Come on, not now._

"Anna, I know this is hard for you believe me, I know. It's hard for me and your father as well. But things must stay the way are for your sister's sake. Understand?", She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Okay.", I said after a while. I didn't understand. I wanted to argue, but there was no point. The tears disappeared and I started coughing again, but not as badly as before.

"Good, now come on let's go to your room. You looked exhausted.", I was. So we started walking toward my room. When we got to the base of the stairs, I paused. They suddenly looked really long.

"Anna, we can just-", Mama started.

"No, I got this.", I said, putting on a brave face. I hated being carried, it made feel weak and useless. I wish I was strong like Elsa sometimes. She never got sick, at least not that I knew of. We started going up. It was hard. A little too hard, I started panting a little. Mama got there before me.

"Hi Elsa.", I heard Mama say. I saw Elsa nod in acknowledgment. I was a just a couple steps away from reaching the top, when I suddenly couldn't keep going. My knees grew weak, I couldn't keep myself standing anymore. I started falling back. _Oh no!_

"Anna!", I heard Mama yelled but she couldn't reach me in time to catch me. _Oh no, I'm gonna die._ I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came._ This is weird?_ I opened my eyes. I was still on the steps. My back felt cold and wet and I suddenly felt stronger. I took a step forward and looked behind me to find a shield of ice. The ice had prevented my fall. I looked at Mama who stood frozen in place. I looked past her, over to Elsa. Her gloves were on the floor. Her arms were extended, pale palms facing me. I saw her face. Her blank expression was gone. I could see panic and fear written all over her face, her ice blue eyes big. She was breathing heavily, relieved. _She does care!_

I looked back at the ice. It got thicker, as if afraid it wouldn't be able to hold me. Suddenly, the realization of almost dying hit me. Hard. I started trembling and pretty soon I was crying, I had my hands over my face to stop the tears. I felt arms around me. They felt shorter than Mama's and colder too. I opened my eyes and saw that her arms were covered in blue cloth. I wrapped my arms around her torso, clinging to her as if I might fall at any moment.

"It's okay Anna, I got you. Don't worry about a thing.", Her voice was so reassuring. I trusted her completely. I started sobbing uncontrollably into her. All my sadness pouring into her. She started rubbing circles in my back, she did it better than Mama. She then started pulling away out of nowhere.

"N-No.", I clung to Elsa more tightly. She didn't try to pull away after that.

"Okay, but move with me.", We started walking up the final steps. I felt weak again at the sudden movement. Elsa was practically holding me up. She quickly pulled away. I was about to protest, when she picked me up into her arms and started walking. When got to my room, she gently set me on the bed. She quickly went to my closet and pulled out my favorite green nightgown. I got some deja vu. She put it next to me and after taking a couple steps back, she turned around, giving me some privacy. I felt too weak to do it by myself. I was about to call Elsa, when Mama came next to me. I had forgotten all about her, she helped me changed. When we were done, she walked out of the room, not before giving Elsa a quick worried glance. Elsa didn't seem to notice it. Elsa turned around. She smiled and waved goodbye and started for the door.

"Please, at least until I fall asleep.". I felt tears again. She nodded. After making sure I was under the covers, she got on the bed with me. But she was over the covers. It didn't matter. I wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't letting her go. I fell asleep easily, I didn't even have to try.

* * *

I woke up to find Elsa still next to me. She was fast asleep, looking so relaxed and was as far away from me as the bed would allow. She had a blanket over her, probably Mama or Papa's doing. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine. There was light everywhere, so it must be morning. I up got and found it to be easy to do so. I didn't feel weak like I normally do. I was careful not to wake Elsa up. I quickly got dress and gave the sleeping Elsa a quick hug, before going to Mama's room. She was there along with Papa, ready to leave and start the day. Usually Papa would have gone by this time, but I today was an exception.

"Good morning!", I said happily. They both came to me and sandwiched me with their embraces.

"How are you feeling?", Papa asked.

"Better than I have in a long time actually. I don't know why though.", I usually don't move a lot when something similar like this happens.

"Are you sure?", Mama asked. I nodded.

"Good to hear that. Where's your sister?", Papa asked.

"She was still sleeping when I woke up, so she must still be in my room.", I said.

"Let's go pay her a visit.", Mama said. Leading us out of the room. When we got my room, we found it empty. My bed was already done and the blanket that Elsa had used was neatly folded on the edge of my bed. On the part where she had slept. It's like she was never here.

"Anna, why don't we head down for breakfast. Your sister will join us shortly.", We went down in silence.

I didn't see Elsa the rest of the day. Today was one of those days, where I was supposed to see her. That was weird because she never missed those day. On those day, she was the first one at the breakfast table. The day went slow and I couldn't stop thinking Elsa. I felt way better when I was with her and I could tell she felt uncomfortable around me. But she stayed with me anyway. She's loyal. _I'll go check on her later, when everyone's asleep._

* * *

"Anna tell me. Do you feel safe around your sister?", Mama asked as she was tucking me in for the night. I think I was getting to old for this, but I didn't care.

"Of course I do. Elsa is the most carefullest person I know, besides you and Papa.", I said, getting under the covers.

"So if she were to be around you a lot again, would you feel okay and comfortable with that?", She asked very slowly.

"Are you kidding, I would die of happiness. I would very much love it!", I said excitedly.

"Interesting. Well goodnight and see you in the morning.", She kissed my forehead and left my room. I couldn't sleep though. I needed to stay up to see Elsa. About an hour later, I got up and went to Elsa's room. I did my signature knock, quietly. I didn't anyone but her to know I was here. There was no answer. I put my hand on her door nob. _Should I do this? This was a total invasion of her privacy. Ah just do it, the worse that could happen is Elsa kicking me out. _She could barely talk to me, so the chances of her forcing me to me where slim. I turned the nob and pushed the door opened. I closed it behind me. My eyes fell on her empty bed. _Where was she?_ Her bed was a mess, like mine was whenever I tossed and turned a lot.

I had never been in her room before, so I started looking around. The room had blue walls and was very organized. There was no dirty clothes on the floor, of papers, or even dust for that matter. _Does Elsa have a thing about dirt? _I suddenly became self conscious of what a mess own room was. _I'll tidy it up in the morning._ Her bookshelves were neatly filled with books. I went over to her desk, there was a big, boring looking book there. It was opened. I closed it without losing the page, because I had left my finger as a bookmark. "Poem and Plays be William Shakespeare", the cover said. I opened it again to the page it was. I read the first two lines.

_What does that mean? If you know she's lying, then why are you believing her?_ I ended up reading the rest of it. _So love is built on lies? I love my family, do they lie to me too like in the poem? _Something told me the answer was yes. Maybe someday I'll get the truth from them. In the meantime, I need to get Elsa to become my friend again. Next to the book I had just read, where flash cards. I picked them up and looked at then. They had pictures of random things. I remember a tutor teaching me words when I was little using flash cards similar to these. _Why would Elsa have these?_ My tutors would always remind me of how smart she was. Comparing me to her and I hated it, because everything they said was true. Elsa doesn't need help with words. I put them back and a paper caught my eye. It was under the flash cards and had nice hand writing, probably Elsa's.

_First step: Practice makes perfect_

_Does Elsa really not know these? No they must be used for something else. _I walked over to her bed and laid down. _Where could she be? I've been in here too long, I better go before she walks in and finds me_. I started toward the door, but I saw the door nob turning. _She's back! Oh no. I can't let her find me in here._ I quickly ran toward her closet. I heard her door opened and closed. I heard Elsa collapse on the bed. After a while, I heard light snoring.

I quietly opened the door to her closet. I started walking to door, when the curiosity got the best of me. I walked over to her bed. She was wearing all black. Her dress, her shoes, her stocking from the looks of it and even the cap in her head. _Camouflage? Where was she sneaking out? _I could see her face clearly under the light that was coming from her window. I was reminded of how on the night on the accident, the lights wouldn't let me sleep. Her face looked very stress. _What's eating her? She's probably just uncomfortable wearing that._ I took off her shoes and stockings. This one time I slept with my shoes one and it was not a pleasant experience. I noticed ice one of the shoes. It was summertime, no snow here. I suddenly realized why she sneaked out and why. _She could have invited me. Maybe I'll 'accidentally' run into her tomorrow at night and threaten to tell unless she takes me with her._ I would never tell on her though, hopefully she doesn't know me enough to know this about me. I took off her cap too. I set them on the floor next to her bed. Her platinum blonde hair was in a single braid. I looked at her face. I noticed for the first time that she had barely visible freckles across her nose. _Maybe we are related and not total strangers._ Her mouth had a sour expression. I looked lower and suddenly became aware of her chest. _When did she start growing those in? Are those the changes that Mama was talking about_? I was attempted to touch them, decided not to. I took a step back to get a view of her. She looked big with her arms and legs spread across her bed. _She was growing right before my eyes and just now I realize it._ I wished we were friends again, maybe then I would know what she looked like without having to watch her in her sleep.

I reached over her to get her blanket, so I could put it over her. A little warmth was never a bad idea. Suddenly she sat up and opened her eyes, looking at my face. I completely froze. _Oh no._ But then I saw that they looked blank. She was still sleeping.

"Anna, don't.. leave me..alone..", She said, still sleeping_. Oh my god, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do? Just go with it._ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll never abandon you.", I whispered back. She smiled, pulled me into her arms, and fell asleep on the bed again. She started snuggling against me, with both her arms wrapped around me. Her head was now next to my neck, heavily breathing. This was weird, but I wasn't complaining. We always did this whenever either of us had a bad dream, back when we shared a room. I actually missed doing this, and judging by how tightly she was holding me, so did she. She kept saying my name. _She dreamed about me, who knew?_ I tried to get out of her grasp, but her arms were made of iron. They wouldn't bulge. She wasn't letting me go, like she was holding on to dear life._ Why didn't she do this when she slept in my room, last night?_ I concluded that she was awake and knew she was sleeping next to me. Now however, she holding thinking I was a dream. I eventually stop struggling and caved in to her hold and started to snuggled against her. She felt really soft and cold. She felt nice since summer nights are very hot. I tried to resist sleeping, but failed.

* * *

When I woke up, I had forgotten where I was. But then I remembered. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight and a half am. _Oh no. _We usually wake up at this time, and if we don't someone comes and get us. I should leave now before someone comes or worse, Elsa wakes up. It was hard to leave. Elsa was still holding me tightly, her legs were now also wrapped around me. I slowly and carefully detached myself from Elsa without waking her.

"Where...you... go...", I heard Elsa mumbled. Her arms were feeling around where I used to be. I quickly grabbed an extra pillow and put it in her arms which she gladly took, thinking it was me. I looked at Elsa. She curled into a ball with a smile on her face. _Awe, she looks so cute_. And so much more peaceful than when she first fell asleep. I got the blanket I was reaching for last night and put it over her.

"Bye Elsa, I promise I will return to you", I whispered into her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead. I was almost out the door when I think I heard her say 'sorry'. I looked back at her, but she was snoring lightly. Just my imagination running wild. I got to my room and went to my closet to get a new dress so I could start this new, refreshing day.

I felt so well rested. I only ever fell like this on Friday nights for some reason. Now that I thought about it, I also felt well rested when Elsa slept in my room yesterday. _Since when do I dependent on Elsa to sleep?_ _No that can't be it. _Last night I slept well because it was Friday night, not because I was with my sister. _That doesn't mean I shouldn't sleep in her room again though,_ I thought to myself_._ When I was dressed, I went down for breakfast. I sat in my usual seat. Papa never sat in the head unless, we had some guest over. He sat on the right and Mama sat next to him. I sat in front of Mama. I was supposed to take Elsa's seat in front of Papa, but I could never bring myself to replace her. That was her seat even if she didn't want it or if my parents didn't want her. But that was a crazy thought, of course my parents wanted her. Elsa then walked in. She took a seat at the end of the long table like always. She looked weird. I couldn't tell what it was though.

"Elsa, today we want you to sit with us.", Papa said. She looked at him like he had just told her that the shadow monsters we used to believe in as kids were real. She swallowed hard. Slowly and reluctantly and got up and sat next to me in front of Papa. She looked really nervous. _Why was that? _We started to eat our breakfast. It wasn't too awkward, having Elsa join us. I loved having her next to me. But she obviously did want to be near us. She pushed her chair as far away as the table would allow. I had a feeling this was directed at me. She kept glancing at me, when she thought I wasn't going. _Does she know? _I had eggs and Elsa had chocolate chip waffles. I wanted to get some too, but I wasn't allowed to eat chocolate in the morning because I couldn't handle it. Whatever that meant.

"How you sleep?", Mama suddenly asked. I thought she was talking to me, but she was looking at Elsa. Elsa started choking on the water she was drinking. I felt the temperature drop a little. I waited for my parents to freak out, but it never came. _Am I dreaming? _I looked at Elsa, she looked embarrassed at her choking fit. She looked behind her to find no one, confusion taking control of her face.

"Yes you Elsa. How did you sleep?", Mama said, with an amused look, to Elsa. I don't know how it was possible, but Elsa looked even more confused.

"Fine.", She said quietly after taking a deep breath. _Why does she do that every time she talks? And more importantly, since when does Elsa talk at the table? I must be dreaming. This feels too normal._

"Any dreams?", Papa asked her this time. Elsa nodded her head.

"Practice makes perfect remember?", Papa said. _Wait, Elsa needs to practice talking?_ Elsa nodded. Papa didn't seem satisfied.

"Yes sir.",Elsa said slowly.

"I did ha have a dream.", She slowly with her eyes shut, concentrating hard

"Care to tell us about it?", Mama asked carefully as if she was stepping over the line.

"No.", It looked like it pained Elsa to talk.

"Why-", Papa started

"Can I tell you guys about my dream?", I interrupted. I didn't like the way they were putting Elsa on the spot. I didn't know what was wrong with Elsa, but I knew she needed my help. I felt guilty for making her tell me to get off the day before yesterday. I didn't wait for an answer. I started making it up to her right then and there. I didn't really dream last night, I just made it up. Good thing I was good at rambling nonsense.

Elsa seemed relieved to no longer be the center of attention. Pretty soon Papa and Mama lost interest and started talking to each other. My parents started talking about a big important meeting they were having today. I guess I wouldn't be saying them today. I felt something on my lap. I looked down and saw that there was a waffle. It had the letters T and Y written next to each other in syrup. I looked over at Elsa. She was still far, but not as before. She gave me a quick smile. I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up on the side of the table so my parents wouldn't see. She nodded and resumed her breakfast. When we were all done, Elsa got up to leave.

"Elsa sit. We want to tell you something.", Mama said. Elsa nervously sat back down. It looked like she was expecting this, but wasn't prepared. She started frowning.

"What more do you want from me?", She said quietly, after a few painful, slow seconds. Anger started forming on her face. I don't know how it was possible, but she got paler.

"Elsa?", I asked worriedly, but I didn't think she heard me. She wasn't really there, she was lost in whatever she was thinking. Her hands were now shaking a little. She clutched her fork in her left hand so tight that her fist turned whiter. It must have hurt, she didn't acknowledged it. She froze the fork and threw it across the room. I flinched at the sound of it breaking into many pieces. Okay, now I'm scared. I looked at her eyes and but they looked that scary blue. The fists that were her hands were shaking.

"Elsa. Please clam down. Let's talk about this., Papa said. Elsa blinked and glared at our parents. She stood up and slammed her left hand down, hard on the table. When she did this, frost quickly formed on the table and around her. The snowflake patterns looked pointy and somehow threatening.

"Why! Why should I clam down! I'm not allowed to get angry either? Well guess what, I am! I'm allowed to get angry too, you know! Why bother talking! You never listen anyway!, She shouted at him. He flinched at her outburst and so did I. I had never seen her angry before. I mean, I've seen her mad and all, but never angry like this. Not even her snapping was this scary. I was terrified, but not of her. I was scared that she would hurt herself and do something she would regret later.

She then sat back down and put her hands over her face, in shame at showing such disrespect. She started shaking really hard. I wanted to put my arms around her to stop it, but something told me I shouldn't push her. She looked at the down at the table and seemed to only just notice the ice. She turned green, a wave of nausea washing over her. She waved her gloved hand, but it would melt.

"Mama, is Elsa okay?", I asked. I couldn't help but ask even though she was clearly not okay. I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. One moment later, our parents were on either side of her and each put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at them, just turn her head to look down at me in the eye. If stares could kill, I would have died. She wasn't concealing her feelings, her armor was off for the time being. I saw everything that she was feeling, but never showed. Her eyes were so cold, they looked so hollow like she had nothing inside. However, I could see something there and I suddenly knew what it was. It was the look that the mean kids in town would give me when I walked past them with my parents. It was envy, anger, and sorrow. _Why did I not see this before? How did or parents not see this? It was always, clearly there. How did I not know that my sister was suffering._

**Remember the warning? Here it** **is. Scene may be too graphic and depressing for young readers and I'm sorry about that. **

"Elsa honey, please clam down. Please don't shout.", Mama said in her soothing voice. Elsa looked surprise at hearing the last part. Mama kissed Elsa's cheek to help clam her, but resulted in Elsa turning shade greener than before and she ran up to the trash can in the family room to throw up her food. We followed her. After she did that, she just stood there facing the wall. She started walking to it, hitting her forehead against it a couple of times. She started punching the wall with her fist really hard and fast, not slowing down. I could practically feel and hear her knuckles ripping through her gloves with each punch into the wooden wall. Every time she hit the wall, she would murmur 'my fault'. Dents, the size of her fist, stated forming where she punched. Her once blue gloves were turning scarlet at the knuckles. That wall was very hard and not made for hitting, it was only a matter of time before sh-_Crack._ That sound just came from her left hand, and she stopped. She ripped the bloody gloves of her hands. There was bright, red blood on her knuckles where the skin ripped. There was also blood on the dents. She continued to punch the wall again, even faster and harder. I couldn't take anymore.

"No, Elsa please stop.", I yelled. I started going to her but my mother held me. At least Elsa stopped hitting the wall when Papa went and struggled to keep her arms from moving. The room temperature started dropping. He let go of her for some reason.

"Gerda! Kai!", Papa called. Immediately they came, along with a couple of guards.

"Kai, I want you to cancel all meetings for the next two weeks.", Papa commanded. Kai bowed and quickly left. _They're canceling everything for two weeks. It won't take that long for Elsa to get better will it?_

"Stop it", I heard Elsa mumble. She was now blinking tears away and the temperature was dropping faster in the room. She started sliding down the wall. Mama then covered my eyes.

"Gerda, I want you to take Anna to her room and make sure she stays there and doesn't see nor hear anything.", Mama commanded her. Gerda bowed and took my left arm, pulling me away from the room, from Elsa.

"No, I can't go. I promised Elsa I would never leave her alone.", I said struggling. I took the hands off my eyes looked over at Elsa and saw that she was now crying, tears coming down fast. _Oh, Elsa._ My eyes were covered again, but I could still hear Elsa crying.

"Anna I'm sorry, but I don't want you to see this.", Mama said as she grabbed my elbow with her hands, feeling them. I realized what she was doing too late.

"No, please don't do...", Was all I could say as as my vision started dimming. I felt myself collapsing into Mama arms The last thing I saw was my mother's look of regret and my sister sobbing, hugging herself. _I'm so sorry for leaving you,_ I thought as my vision went black.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, here it is. Sorry for those who don't like. It'll get better...eventually. I'm already working on the next chapter. With school going on, I'll have it up in about five days though I can't make any promises. Anyway, who can guess the poem that Anna read in Elsa's room?**


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss Breakdown

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for those of you who were actually waiting. A certain someone at home whose name shall not be spoken deleted the chapter I worked so hard on and I had to write it over again. School has been keeping me busy as well. ****I made this one a little longer than intended to make up for the wait. ****I'm pretty sure you'll find lots of mistakes here. Please excuse them along with my bad story telling skills and things that straight up make no sense. Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I'm not kidding, it really does mean a lot.**

* * *

**Warning: ****This chapter might be a little suicidal toward the end, but I don't think it's too bad. And it might also depress the hell out of you it you sadden easily. If it's not your thing, I'm sorry. I promise it will get better. I'll try to add in what happened in the next chapter if you somehow couldn't read this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kiss Breakdown**

**Elsa POV**

_Everything was white. The walls, the floor, the castle, the sky, even the air. No sign of life except my own. Am I even alive? There's no one here to tell me I am._

_I did this. Yes. That's what happened. It's all my fault. My fault and no one else but mine. I frozen everyone out and now they're lost and gone forever. And I'm okay with that._

I shot up. I was trembling and covered in sweat. Just a dream, so not real. My heart was beating a little to fast and there was ice around me. I waved my hand, but it wouldn't thaw. _Come on, clam down. Relax and take deep breaths._ I quickly calmed down and the ice about me thawed, leaving behind a brown blanket on me. This brought a wave of confusion. I quickly looked around and saw that it wasn't my own room. The walls were pink, there were some dolls on some shelves. They looked dusty, suggesting that they've been there a while. The room was also kind of messy, with clothes on the floor, along with some toys. There was a mess of papers on the desk, along with some coloring books. _I'm in Anna's room, _I realized. I quickly jumped out of bed and was rushing toward the door. Looking behind me was a mistake because the bed was a mess. I quickly went back and did Anna's bed and neatly folded my own blanket, setting it where I was sleeping. I had a thing about messes. I think I would have cleaned the room, had I had the time.

As soon as I left her room, I started rushing to my own one. Hoping I wouldn't run into anyone, I used the hallways no one uses. I didn't want to deal with anyone. I have always disliked confrontations, so I always did whatever I could to avoid them. _I'm a coward. _I thought to myself as I went in my room and locked the door. It was true, I'm the biggest coward I know. Knowing your weaknesses doesn't make you a stronger person, it just makes you hate yourself even more for knowing you have them and not getting over them.

I started thinking about how I ended up in Anna's room. Let's see, she was getting sick again and about to fall down the stairs. I made an ice shield which saved her, and I carried her to her room. She asked me to stay, so I did until she fell asleep. And because I'm a total idiot, I fell asleep myself. I couldn't help it, I was very tired myself for not sleeping enough. Great, now Mama and Papa have two good excuses to get rid of me. I used my powers and was in Anna's presence. Oh and I skipped the studies I had yesterday.

_Would they get rid of me?_ I honestly didn't know the answer to my own question. I didn't know them and they didn't know me. I never talk to them, but they talked to me. But they gave up on me a couple years ago. Now their form of talking to me was greeting me every other day when I go have meals with them. And they also come visit me in my room for like half an hour at least two times a week before they have to move on with their more important lives. I wish I was more important sometimes. Nothing they said was meaningful or deep. Everything they said to me was kind of a routine and rehearsed, so it didn't mean much. They always reminded to conceal don't feel. It was supposed to help hide my powers, but they rebelled against those words. My powers were growing along with me. _No they can't get rid of me, they love me_. I think. I tried thinking of the last time, they told me that. I came out blank. Maybe if I talked more, but talking is so hard.

I could barely say one word without messing up. Telling Anna to get off me yesterday was a miracle. Anna deserved better than me. She would always 'accidentally' bump into me during my bathroom breaks. At first I would panic and run off. Our parents knew what she was doing, but never did anything to stop her, so I assumed that they wanted her to interact with me. So now I don't try to avoid her anymore, but I would still ignore her. She was always trying to get me to talk. I wanted to do just that, but the embarrassing truth was that I had a stutter that was out of control. That was the main reason I never spoke. I had it a lot when I was little, but then it started to subside. It started to increase again when my parents started isolating me from the world. It got worse and worse over the years. I remember when my parents took me to the physician to see what was wrong else was wrong with me. They personally took me, so it must have been serious. He said that I was as healthy as ever, but they weren't satisfied with his answer. As heir to the throne, I needed to be able to talk clearly. So now I had speech lessons every day. I would practice talking on my free time with these flashcards. It helped, but only a little. I wish that I were good enough for them, maybe then they'll stop trying to 'fix' me. I always tell myself that there's nothing wrong with me, it's hard to believe that when my parents, whose approval I needed, thought otherwise. _I'm disgusting. They deserved better than what I could ever be._

I realized that I was still standing by the door. I went to my bed to think about how to deal with my parents. They're going to come for me sooner or later. I couldn't think straight. _Maybe a bath will help. _I took off my dress and went to the bathroom to take a quick bath. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and went to my closet to pick out something to wear. I decided to go with a blue one like always. I never get tired of blue. I laid it on my bed and started drying my long hair with another towel. _A haircut's overdue. Whatever, I like it long._ I was about to put it on when I looked at the mirror. The girl in the mirror looked back at me. I dropped the towel and looked at my naked body. The girl looked weak, and pale. _When was the last time I got some sunlight? _A long time ago, apparently. I looked at my arms and saw the scars I gave myself about five years ago. They weren't too noticeable, just faint lines. They reminded everyday of how weak I was. I became aware of the fact that I could easily make out my ribcage, reminding me that I should stop skipping meals. But at least I wasn't all bone, though I could see that I was heading there. I haven't ate since lunch yesterday, but I wasn't hungry. Normally they would have brought up breakfast right about now, but I was supposed to down today. I should, but Papa and Mama probably don't want me there. It was weird that I actually like being with my family as much as they made me uncomfortable. I guess I needed some sort of human interaction, even if it was just sitting at the end of the table. I looked at the clock. They should be about done by now. A sudden knock on the door made me jump, causing the temperature to drop. Probably Anna wanting me to come out and play. I was getting too old for this and so was she, but she never stopped.

"Elsa, open the door.", It was my mother's voice. _Please not now._ I wanted to tell them to give me time because I needed to think of some excuses. I suddenly became aware that I still wasn't wearing clothes. _Shoot._ I heard metal clicking. _Have they always had a key to my room?_ The door started opening. I quickly grabbed the towel and covered myself, just in time.

Both my parents stood there in the door way. Their faces, they weren't expecting to see me like this. I felt my face grow hot. If I could see myself, I probably looked like a tomato. Papa was carrying a tray of food. They both stepped in and closed the door behind them. They were still staring. They seemed more interested at the skin I was showing. This was a small towel, so it was barely covering my chest and downstairs. Mama, in particular, was sharing my chest and, from what I could see, Papa was sharing at my arms and legs. _Please stop._ I suddenly remembered that one time, when I had slapped myself hard and had a bruise on my face, how they wouldn't leave me alone. They pretty much freaked out. I didn't even want to know how they would react to the scars. I shifted my arms so they wouldn't see them on my forearms

"C c c can y y you tu turn?", I managed. They both turned. I hesitated, before dropping my towel and quickly got dressed. Good thing my dress was long sleeve, I always wore long sleeves. I was on the floor putting my shoes on when they turned and started walking toward me. I looked up and they were towering over me. _So this is what a bug feels like. _I started trembling for no reason. _Stop being scared. _I thought to myself. I slowly got up, and tried to stop shaking. I got the gloves that were on the bed to me and slipped them on. Papa set the tray down on the bed. He pointed to the bed, for me to sit and I did. I waited for them to start yelling at me. They've never yelled at me before, so I wasn't sure what to expect or how to react.

"We can talk as soon as you finish this.", He said. I shook my head, hunger was the last thing on my mind. But they weren't taking no for answer. I looked down and saw that it was scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry jelly, a glass of milk, and an apple. I started with the toast. If they weren't here to make sure I ate it all, I would have actually enjoyed it. As I was eating my eggs, I felt hands on my neck, causing me to jump yet again. I backed away.

"Relax.", Mama said soothing as she pulled me back to where I was and started grabbing my hair. _When did she get behind me? _She started braiding my hair. Weird, I've been doing my own hair since as long as I can remember.

"You have a lot of hair.", This made me go stiff. _Was that a compliment? _After forever, I finally finished my breakfast. Gerda then came and brought me some water. Papa wouldn't leave me alone until I had drank at least half of the glass. It was pretty awkward. It got even more so, when Mama started massaging my shoulders, making me go stiff again. Papa was now sitting next to us. I felt very uncomfortable.

"Elsa, please stop stressing.", She whispered soothingly in my ear. For some reason, it worked. My problems moved to my back of my head. The massage actually felt nice and it help me relax a little. After a while, she stopped. _Please continue._ She suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close. She rested her chin on my shoulder. Okay, now I wish they would just yell at me and get it over with. She's too close. I thought I was going to have a panic attack. I had one once, it wasn't pleasant. I quickly pulled away and turned to stare at them in disbelief.

"Ar ar aren't-", I couldn't talk. Mama went over to my desk and got my note book and pencil. I quickly wrote my message and handed it to her. They both read it together.

_"Aren't you gonna punish me for breaking the rules? The sooner you get it over with, the better."_

"Elsa, we aren't mad at you. You saved your sister.", Papa said approving._ What? They approve of me? Who are you and what have you done with my father and mother._

"If it weren't for you, Anna could have...", Mama didn't need to say anymore. After they handed me my notebook back, I wrote my next message. I could feel tears coming.

_"If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have gotten bad in the first place. Everything bad that happens is all my fault."_, It was true. The only reason Anna ever gets sick is because I'm not there with her.

"Darling, that's not true. If anything, it's our fault for separating you two.", Papa said, in his soothing voice. When I got the notebook back, I had a hard time writing. My hand wouldn't stop trembling.

_"Yes it is. If I hadn't almost killed Anna seven years ago, we wouldn't have needed to be separated. Please stop lying to me."_, I'm the root of all the problems here. I wish I were strong enough to deal with it. To be able to just shrugged it off, but I couldn't. It made me hate myself even more for being weak. It started snowing my room. More evidence of my weakness. It was falling fast, too fast. I thought they were going to beat me then and there. They've never laid a hand on me, but they should. I deserved it for not controlling my powers. But they didn't. They just pulled me into their embraces.

"We could have handled it better than that.", Papa said. No they couldn't. They did the right thing by isolating me, I didn't deserve happiness. I'm a monster. My vision started dimming a bit. _Not now. Of all times._ I pulled away from them.

"Ple please g g get o out.", I said loudly. I didn't want them to see me like this. It would make them hate me more, if they knew of my 'issue'.

"Elsa, we-", I did let him finish. I somehow sound the strength to grab each of their arms and pretty much dragged them both out the door. They kept protesting but I couldn't hear through the throbbing in my ears. As soon as they were out of my room, I closed the door and locked it. I realized that they could just use the key again. I took off my gloves and froze the whole wall where my door was at. If they didn't hate me before, I'm pretty sure they do now. I ripped out a paper from my notebook and quickly wrote a quick message.

_"It's not you, it's me. I'll come out tomorrow. I need time to think."_, As soon as that was written, I slipped it out under the door. My vision was blacking faster now. I ran to my bed and pulled out the rope that was tied to my bed on the sides. I had them well hidden, so no one knew about them. I quickly got on my bed and started binding myself to it. My blackouts are dangerous, I could hurt anyone even myself. The scars on my forearms reminded me of that everyday. At least I don't make noises when I have them, so no one knows about them. No one knows of my 'issue'.

* * *

No one came for me later that day, not even my tutors. I was grateful for that. At least, I got my 'issue' under control. I managed to not hurt myself during my blackout, though I can't say the same about my dress. When I woke up from it, my room was frozen all over. It took me a while to thaw it. The clock informed me it only lasted about thirty minutes. That's a record for longest time. They usually last about ten minutes. It's getting stronger. They used to almost never happen and I used to be able to predict when they would come. But now, they sometimes happened out of nowhere. I stayed in my room the rest of the day, trying to get my energy back. They always drained me. I sometimes fake being sick because of this, so I can get an excuse to stay in bed.

When nighttime came, I dressed in all black and started down the hallway. When I turned the corner, I went to the small wall of space between the two bookshelves. I quickly put my left hand on the wall and pushed forward. Something clicked and the small piece of wall quickly moved to the left, revealing a small hallway. I stepped in and I push the piece of wall and it slid back into place. As it did, I thought I heard someone turn the corner. It was probably one of the castle caretakers. I started going down the small halfway to the left.

Discovering this secret passage was a total accident. About five years ago, I couldn't sleep as usual so I went for a walk in the castle. I was hoping to tire myself into sleeping. Then I heard one of the guards coming my way. I wasn't allowed to wander at night, so I tried to hide between the bookshelves. When I press my back against the wall, it moved to the left. I didn't know where it went, but getting caught was not an option, I was already in trouble that day. So I went in and moved the piece of wall into place.

The day after I found it, I spent the whole day exploring it. Which was a mistake because my absence never went unnoticed. It didn't end well. When I had returned, they had a search party going on. I was interrogated non-stop, and ended up getting grounded. The punishment for that was extra piano lessons. My parents wouldn't even look at me for about a week.

So I only went in here on nights when I couldn't sleep. Which unfortunately, always happened at least two times a week. But for the past two months, it's been every night. I now knew a great portion of the place. I felt proud for knowing, but at the same time I was worried that I knew most of the place. It went around the whole the castle, to all rooms and places. I knew where I could find my parent's room and Anna's room and other places I found important. It was spooky in here because it was pretty dusty and full of cobwebs. I didn't think anyone else knew about it. I hadn't told anyone.

After a while I made my way to my destination, which was a wall. I pressed my hand against it and it moved to the right. I stepped outside the castle, breathing in the fresh air and closed the wall behind me. I turned my candle off, the last thing I needed was a castle guard finding the princess outside. It was a full moon, making it bright for me. Staying in the shadows, I moved until I was in the cave that was under the waterfall. I loved this place because, no one ever came here. I could blast all the snow I want in here and not have to worry about anyone seeing me. I had set up lanterns here and there because I've been here so many times. I started lighting all of them up. I wasn't worried about the light glowing because the waterfall prevented the light from showing and no one ever looked in this direction.

I started blasting snow from my hands. It felt so good releasing them. It never failed to make me happy. The fact that I wasn't allowed to use my powers made me bitter sometimes._ Stop it. Only monsters get bitter._ I remember when Mama told me this was only a temporary arrangement. I could now see that it was permanent. I made it snow a little. Without knowing it, I built a snowman using my powers. It looked weird and familiar. But then I remembered that it was the snowman that Anna and I built on that terrible night about seven years ago. I had named him Olaf because it sounded like 'Oh Laugh' which was what Anna and I did a lot that night. I wished I had gone to the kitchens and gotten a carrot. It didn't look right without one.

Thinking of Anna, I didn't want to be here anymore. It reminded me of how much she would love to be here with me. I had some free time in the afternoon tomorrow. Maybe I could somehow find the courage ask her if she wants to play a snow game with me. I could already hear her say yes. But that would never happen, she was just out of my reach. I melted everything and cautiously made my way back to the small hallway. Once I closed the wall between the bookshelves, I quickly started walking back to my room. I really should find an entrance from inside my room. It's only a matter of time before someone catches me. I'll start looking for one tomorrow night. Not sleeping had become a pattern, I knew I would also be up tomorrow as well.

I usually go to Anna's room and sleep there on Fridays. It made the nightmares go away when I'm near her. I guess I need her with me to have a restful sleep. She never wakes up when I lay down next to her. I always crave the warm she radiates, it's a good change from my usually cold skin. The sleeping Anna never seems to mind me being there. I would always move close and snuggle against her, and she would always snuggle into me in return. She even puts a smile on her face. I would then wake early and go back to my own room before anyone notices I'm not in my room and hoped that the nightmare wouldn't come back as I fall asleep. In the all nights, I spent there, Anna always whimpers in her sleep when I begin to unwrapped myself from her. I always whisper into her ear that I'll be back and she stops and smiles, as if understanding what I'm saying. I like to think that I go there because I love her, but I only go there to use her so I could get some rest. _I'm so selfish._

I instead made made my way to my room and collapsed in my bed. I wanted to go to Anna's room, but I didn't trust myself to wake up before her in the morning because I was still a little weak from my blackout earlier. My bed felt comfortable and warm, unlike other nights. I liked the warmness it had tonight. I started thinking of how Anna smelled for some reason. I was exhausted which was good. It almost guaranteed I wouldn't have that god awful nightmare again, almost. As I fell asleep I couldn't help but feel that I had forgotten something and that I was being watched. It was probably nothing, just me being overly alert. Sneaking around does that to you. Unlike many past nights, I wasn't afraid of sleeping this time. Something was off, I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care. I liked whatever was different tonight.

* * *

I did dream that night but not that nightmare. This was about me and Anna having a snowball fight. But then she started to slowly walk away from me and I was shouting 'Anna don't leave!', she turned to me and said 'Don't worry, I promise I'll never abandon you.' I reached out and pulled her into my arms and she hugged me back. She felt so warm and I remembered her face and her warmth so clearly. The dream felt so real. She started to leave but promise she would return to me and kissed my forehead. I remember saying I was sorry for everything I've done to her, but she was gone before she could hear it. It was both a pleasant and painful dream. Pleasant because it was only a dream and not a nightmare, and painful because it was only a dream and not reality.

As soon as the dream ended the nightmare started coming again, but I woke up from it fast. I opened my eyes and saw the sunlight coming into my room and hit me in the face. It felt so good and warm against my skin. I sighed in relieve, grateful to be away from that dark dream. _Did I wake up late again?_ I should stop doing that, before it raises attention. I need to keep a low profile, the last thing I need is another interrogation on why I fall asleep during my lessons. The last time that happened, I had got my schedule cleared so I could rest for the next day. It was nice not having to focus for a day. _Maybe another interrogation isn't a bad idea._ I had a blanket over me. I don't remember putting it over me. But then again, last night was a blur. I was also hugging a pillow very tightly like how I holding Anna in my dreams.

I got up and saw that my shoes and stockings were already off me. They on the floor next to my bed, along with my cap. That made things a little easier. I don't remember taking them off, but why not my dress in the process? _Exactly how exhausted was I last night? I walked in and then what?_ I hope I didn't blackout again. I don't think I did because I didn't feel drained. Whatever, it's not important. I push them under my bed. I heard a knock on the door.

"Princess Elsa, the King and Queen request you presence today.", It was Kai. He was one of my parents most trusted servants.

"O okay.", I stuttered not to bad. It was weird because today was one of those days where I wasn't supposed to come out of my room. I think it was to make up for not coming down yesterday. After making sure I looked presentable, made my way downstairs. I sat at the end of the table like I always do. Everyone was in their usual seats. I was to keep my distance at all times at the table. At first I hated this rule, but now I liked it because I didn't being around anyone. _Wasn't that a sign of social impairment?_

"Elsa, today we want you to sit with us.", I heard Papa say. _What! Since when do they want me with them? _I tried not to look shocked, but I failed. I found myself not wanting to go. _Yes, I think I am socially impaired._ I swallowed hard and slowly sat in front of him, next to Anna._ I can't let my parents know about the new revelation I just discovered._ Anna looked at me curiously, trying to figure out what's wrong with me and why I didn't want to be with them. I was used to being an outsider, and now here I was with my family. I didn't feel like I belonged here, so I sat as far away as I could.

I tried not to look at Anna too much. She kept smiling at me, obviously happy at having me next to her. I had some chocolate chip waffles and she was staring longingly at them. She wasn't allowed to have sweets in the morning or else she got a little too hyper. I knew from personal experience. She was a wearing a brown dress and her strawberry blonde hair was in two twin braids. She had a couple light freckles across her nose. I suddenly became aware of how she was how she wasn't that small anymore. _How old was she?_ I thought to myself. I did the calculations in my head and found that she would turn twelve in one short month. One short month and she'll officially be three years younger than me. I found myself resenting the idea of my baby sister getting older. She's getting closer to experiencing the horrid changes I was currently going through. Mother nature is so cruel. I didn't want her to go through that, she looked so innocent. She started to look at me nervously with her warm blue, and somehow green eyes, guilty of something. I was pretty sure it revolved around me.

"How you sleep?", I heard Mama asked Anna, but she was looking at me. I started choking on the water I was drinking when I realized that she was talking to me. That was embarrassing. I made the temperature return to normal, when I realized that it had dropped. _She can't be talking to me._ I looked behind me to find no one, bringing a wave of confusion.

"Yes you Elsa. How did you sleep?", She asked me, giving me an amused look. I hated that she thought my confusion was cute, it wasn't. _Put on a show, act normal for Anna._ I thought to myself

"Fine.", I said carefully, after taking deeps breaths. Taking deep breaths and relaxing helps with the stuttering. I learned that in my speech lessons. Anna looked surprised at hearing me speak. Frankly I was too.

"Any dreams?", Papa asked this time. I nodded, without thinking.

"Practice makes perfect remember?", He said to me. Anna looked confused at what Papa just said. She didn't know about my stutter and I wanted to keep it that way. I nodded.

"Yes sir.", I said slowly. Trying not to stutter was so hard. I could tell he wanted more.

"I did ha have a dream.", I had my eyes shut, as it helped me concentrate. I messed up at 'have'. But I don't think they cared. Anna looked concerned, hopefully not at my language.

"Care to tell us about it?" Mama asked carefully. I could have said I did not have a dream and avoided this. _I'm so stupid sometimes._

"No.", I could feel a headache coming on. Trying hard not to mess up and being the center of attention. I don't think I could take it anymore. _Please stop making me talk._

"Why-", Papa began, but was interrupted by Anna.

"Can I tell you you guys about my dream?", She didn't wait for an answer. She started rambling on about how the lights in the sky are actually clouds that came to life and are now trying to paint all the other clouds. I eventually lost track of what she was saying. Something told me, she didn't dream and was just making it up. _That little liar._ I knew I liked her. I started feeling guilty again for shutting the door in her face everyday. I was grateful for her distraction, to no longer be the center of attention. I think I was mad at my parents for putting me through that. _Why can't they see that they're hurting me?_ Eventually our parents lost interest and started talking about a big meeting they had later. I wanted to thank Anna for doing me a solid. I owe her. I wish I wasn't socially impaired, or had that stupid embarrassing stutter, so I could be able to at least tell her myself that I appreciated her. But alas I wasn't capable of that, so I got a waffle and wrote the letters T and Y for thank you. I inched closer to her put it on her lap when no one was looking. She smiled when she saw it and gave me a thumbs up on the side of the table so our parents wouldn't see. I gave her a quick smile and continued with my food. I hope that giving her chocolate in the morning wasn't a mistake. When we were all finish, I got up to leave. My parents wanted me here for a reason. I didn't want to know why. _Maybe I could leave before they remember?_

"Elsa sit. We want to tell you something.", Mama said to me. I wanted to ignore them, but I was going to have to face this sooner or later. I sat back down. I found myself to still be upset at them for putting me on the spot. This made the anger grow again. _What more do you want from me? _I thought angrily to myself. I felt my blood run cold, when I realized that I said that out loud. I started thinking hard about what I just said. Anger started boiling inside of me for not controlling myself. I think Anna said something but I couldn't hear it. My vision went black for about a second. My vision came back to see my frozen fork flying to the wall, breaking into a million pieces. I wasn't sorry for what I did or maybe I was, I didn't know. I could feel my hands trembling.

"Elsa please calm down. Let's talk about this.", I heard Papa say in front of me. I blinked and looked at them. _Unbelievable, now they want to talk. I think it's seven years too late._

"Why! Why should I clam down! I'm not allowed to get angry either? Well guess what, I am! I'm allowed to get angry too, you know! Why bother talking! You never listen anyway!", I didn't know where that came from. _It wasn't me or was it?_ I honestly wasn't sure. I covered my face with hands, I wanted to disappear and never be found again. I'm a terrible. What kind of person disrespects her parents like that? _Only a sorry excuse for daughter like me. _My whole body started shaking when I saw the frost around me. I didn't know what made me sick. Not being able to thaw it or not wanting to thaw it. A small part of me wanted to hurt them. To make them feel the pain they put me through. They deserved it._ No they didn't._ I think I was going to throw up, but I pushed it down. I pushed those sick thoughts down as well.

"Mama, is Elsa okay?", I had forgotten Anna was with us. I was far from okay. A little too far. I felt a small hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I felt my parents behind me, but I didn't want them with me. I looked over at Anna. She looked scared, scared of me. She should be, I know I would be if I was her. I couldn't help but envy her for her simple existence. She didn't have to work hard to please our parents. She always was the favorite. That's why she came along, to replace me. They wanted a normal child and they got one. _Nobody needs me._ I wanted to be mad at her because she was the root my problems, but I couldn't. Hating her is like holding her breath, impossible. She was too good. I felt myself slipping again, but I held on by looking at her.

"Elsa honey, please calm down. Please don't shout.", My mother's voice said. _I didn't shout, did I?_ I probably did without noticing. I felt her lips on my cheek. Her pretending to care made me lose what little control I had left. It pushed me over the edge and I couldn't take it anymore. My vision started slipping again. I got up and ran out. I needed to get to my room, but I felt very nauseous so I ran to next room and threw up in a trash can. My throat burned from the vomit, when I was done. I stood up and my head started throbbing and everything went black.

I don't remember anything that happened after that. A voice I couldn't make pulled me out of it. I then suddenly felt strong hands on my forearms trying to keep them from moving. My powers surged in me and the strong hands quickly let go. My vision and sense of self came back. I looked down at my hand, which were now bare. They were a mess, my knuckles were ripped open and there was red blood oozing out of the cuts. My left hand looked a little off and I could barely move it, I think it might be broken. I couldn't feel the pain, that should have been there; in fact I couldn't feel my hands at all. Too bad I couldn't say the same about my head or chest.

The pain was growing very fast. I sat against the wall, rubbing my temples with my bloody hands. I tried to push all those bad thoughts away. All that anger away. All that sadness away. But I failed, a million thoughts of sorrow ran through my head and I couldn't stop it nor stop the shaking. My eyes began to water. "Stop it." I remembered the look of horror my parents had on their faces when I shot Anna in the head. I started feeling a pain in my throat. "Stop." I remembered those lonely hours I spent in my room, trying to convince myself that I was not a monster. I was now wiping away the tears that were streaming down my face with my two bloody hands. "Stop crying." I remembered the pain I felt whenever I ignored Anna. "Please stop crying." I remembered thinking how my own father and mother would never understand me no matter what. "I'm a monster, aren't I?" sniff "I almost killed An- Anna and mon- monsters kill people so that mak- makes me a monster, rig- right? Pa- papa and Mama don't lov- love me be- because it's im- impossible to love a mon- monster, right?" sniff "I tried to stop thinking that, but they keep shut- shutting me in again and again and the nightmares won't leave me alone." I was sobbing uncontrollably now. I started pulling my hair on the side of my head. Oh the pain in my head was still increasing. I began wish that I would blackout again. At least then, I don't feel anything. It was too much, I felt like my head would explode an any moment. I started banging my head hard against the wall behind, any other pain is better than this torment.

"Stop it!", I screamed, shutting my eyes. The emotions. They roared inside so bad! So much pain, it was too much! Although I was pulling my hair, I couldn't feel it. I couldn't escape the torture chamber that was my head. "It was an accident, I swear!" All the guilt that had been building in the back of head over the years started pouring out. Something in my chest started burning. My heart pounding too hard against it. I opened eyes to see what it was. It was nothing. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" The burning pain centered inside where my heart would be. "Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel!" My heart was moving harder. _Crack._ That ugly noise came from near my heart, but I couldn't feel it. It suddenly felt very cold there, too cold. I let go of my hair and clutched the spot over my heart with my broken hand. _Crack._ Something else broke. _Oh god, now I'm literally falling apart._ I buried my nails into my skin but I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel any physical pain. "Monsters don't feel, right? That's wh- why Papa says I shou- shouldn't feel, right?" My head was still pounding. I put my right hand next to my right temple. My chest felt too cold. My heart wasn't slowing down. It was so cold, too cold. _This is what being cold feels like? F_rost started spreading from my heart. I screamed in agony.

"Stop! Please!", I screamed at the top on my lungs. I have never experience something as terrible as this. _I need to end this._ I gave up and let the frost consume me, burning my skin as it spread. It's not like I'll be missed, anyway. _After all, nobody needs me_. A sharp, pointy icicle appeared on my hand.

"Elsa!", I heard from somewhere distant. I couldn't make it whose it was, nor I did I care. All my attention was on the sharp icicle in my hand and my vision went black one last time...

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by the movie The Perks of Being a Wallflower. That one scene where Charlie has his mental breakdown. The background music Kiss Breakdown is the namesake of this chapter. I loved the book, along with the movie. I honestly don't know when I'll update, you know with school going on and stuff. I think I might start doing that once a week update thing, but I'm not sure I want that. I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: What Have We Done?

**A/N: I'm so SORRY for the wait, if you were actually waiting. I was going to update last weekend, but I didn't like how it came out. It was just terrible and you guys deserve better. This one is still pretty terrible, but not as terrible as it could have been. In other news, I made a lot people very sad and a couple people cry last chapter...Yay? I'm not sure how I feel about that.**

**Also THANKS FOR READING. Please excuse my errors and things that straight up make no sense. I'm only human.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What Have We Done?**

**Queen Idun POV**

_Come on already. _I didn't know which was worse. Watching your daughter break down and try to end her own life. Or having to wait outside the infirmary. It's been two hours and the wait was killing me. Agdar and I were pretty much pacing outside the door, hoping for our eldest daughter's well being. _Tick tock, tick tock. _The ticking of the clock in the hallway was driving me crazy. It wasn't going fast enough. That slow tick tock tick tock, almost as if it was teasing me on purpose, with the goal of keeping me in suspense._ Just ignore it._

I was still shaken by what I saw. The way she hit the wall, without a second thought. The bloody mess that were her hands, didn't even seem to bother her. The way she screamed in pain and the fact that it wasn't from her injuries. What really got to me was what she mumbled. _How could she think we don't love her. Of course we do._ We must have send wrong messages. Clearly the guilt from the accident all those years ago was killing her. I wish that I had been there her. _For god's sake, I'm her mother. I should have known. _It was so obvious now. She was always quiet and kept to herself. _But we made her that way. _She always had bags under her eyes, suggesting no sleep. But we never said nor did anything about it. And yesterday I noticed that she looked underfed, but I didn't even question it, other than making sure she ate all her food. And yet I took that as nothing. Her hair had grown long and I failed to noticed that as well. This was just like when Anna was born, only this time I had no excuse for neglecting her. I tried to pull her close to me, but she pulled away from me. My daughter not wanting me near her should have bothered me a lot. _Why didn't it bother me? _It should have.

When she kicked us out of her room, I took it as she was just being a teenage brat and she'll come around. The note she slipped that note under her door, give us reason to believe that she just needed space. So we gave it to her, simple as that. The only thing that was out of norm was that her eyes looked a darker blue, as she dragged us out. That same thing happened again at the table this morning, just before she broke down. As I thought of it more, they changed back when she stopped hitting the wall. She did looked surprised at her bloody hands, but not too much. Almost as if it was normal. It gave me a strong feeling something ominously similar like this happened when she kicked us out. _She knew this would happen, _I realized.

There was a loud noise that pushed me out of my thoughts. Just the clock marking the passage of an hour and the beginning of a new hour. I sat on the chair next to the door. We never believed her to be a monster. She must have felt that way because we made her push away that side of her. We didn't do it because we were afraid of her. No, it was because we were afraid _for_ her. People tend to be afraid of what they don't know or don't understand and our Elsa was one of a kind. We didn't want anyone to know about her gift, for fear someone hurting her. I had read about the Salem witch trials and they didn't end well. The world was just not ready for her. Maybe someday, but not today. Because of that, we reduced the staff and had the gates closed. There were other reasons too, but I didn't like nor want to think about them.

"How long could it possibly take?", Agdar interrupted my thoughts. Agdar stopped pacing and sat next to me. Today was supposed to be a great day for her. We were planning to tell her that she no longer had to live in the shadows. To finally end her isolation. After saving Anna, we realized that our girls needed each other. There would still be restrictions on her powers, but not too many. And we were going to spend more time with her as well. We were going to tell Elsa after breakfast, but didn't get to it and now we pay the price for waiting this long. Agdar put an arm around me and I realized that I was trembling.

"She's strong. She'll pull through this.", Hearing him say that relaxed me. Suddenly the door opened and we both sprung to our feet. I wanted to look pass the physician but he closed door. He and his nurse assistant bowed.

"Your Majesty, we are-", He started to give thanks, but I didn't want to hear it and I wasn't the only one.

"Cut to the chase. How's my daughter?", Agdar interrupted. The physician looked surprise at his interruption, but gave a nod in understanding. _He can't possibly understand how we feel. _He turned to his assistant and gave her a nod.

"First off, no serious or permanent damage. The cuts on her hands weren't to deep, so they didn't require stitches and it doesn't look like she'll have any scars. If she does, they'll be barely visible. Her left hand was broken though, so now it's in a cast. It will remain that way for six to eight weeks. She had two fractured ribs. They are not completely broken, just little cracked. We feared it had damaged her lungs, but she's fine. She'll be bed ridden for the next two weeks. Not completely necessary, but it will give her time to heal properly. She is also very heavily bruised around the chest area, so moving will painful.", She informed us.

"Is that all?", I asked. He shook his head, sadly._ Come on, that was a rhetorical question._

"One more thing you should be aware of. Although she's going to make a full recovery, there's no reason to think it won't happen again.", I let his words sink in. _Oh Elsa._

"When can we see her?", Agdar asked. I couldn't wait any longer. If I don't see her now, I'll go crazy.

"She's still unconscious, but you can see her right now if you like. Just don't wake her. She needs all the rest she can get. Understand?", He said sternly. We both nodded. He stepped out of the way and opened the door for us to go in, my heart started pounding. I wasn't sure what to expect as we went in.

My eyes quickly fell on her. She had her eyes closed, with her eyelids somewhat dark. Her platinum blonde hair was in a loose braid next to her shoulder. She looked paler than usual_._ I couldn't see her body, because she had a blanket over it. I doubted she had any clothes under. When the ice started spreading throughout her body, she herself didn't freeze, but her dress wasn't so lucky. When we moved her, it broke apart. Thank goodness, there happened to be a blanket on in the room. After I had carefully wrapped her in it, Agdar carried her to the infirmary. Kai had gotten the physician, so he was ready to work on her.

I found myself touching her face. She felt colder than yesterday, her face still looked pained. I wish she would look peaceful, the way you're supposed to look when you sleep. I moved my fingers to her neck and rested them under her jaw. I needed to feel that she was still with us. I felt it, but it was faint and weak, whereas yesterday I felt it went sky high when I put my hands there to scoop her hair. I put my ear right above her nose. I panicked when I couldn't feel her breath. I suddenly felt it slowly and faintly. It was so weak and cold. I took a step back to get a full view of her. My eyes started to get watery. Here she was, broken, and all because I neglected her. All because I never needed her. All because I never showed her I wanted her. Maybe the tears were making me see things, but I looked at her and all I could see was the infant I held in my arms that night fifteen years ago. I saw that adorable toddler who loved to make it snow in her room. I saw that carefree little girl who loved to play with her sister. She was my first real treasure and I almost lost her. All because I never told her how much she meant to me. I held my throat, when I started feeling a sob forming. I felt arms around my shoulders.

"It's my fault too. Don't blame this solely on yourself.", Agdar said sadly. I wish I could turn back time and prevent this. I saw Elsa's eyes twitch a little. I half expected her to wake up, but she didn't. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in.", I said. Gerda walked in and bowed.

"Your Highness, Princess Anna just woke up and is as- demanding to see Elsa.", She said quickly, as if afraid Anna might come in and drop a bomb on her. Knowing Anna, I think she could if she wanted to. I had forgotten about her. I didn't want her to see Elsa during her breakdown, so I used a pressure point in her elbow to put her out. I was surprise it worked. It only worked about five percent of the time. She'll probably never trust me again. Her look of betrayal said it all, but I was still hoping that she would understand. And Anna wasn't the type to hold grudges. I had Gerda to watch over her, while Agdar and I tired to get Elsa to calm down.

"I'll go keep her company.", Agdar said. He left, but not before kissing me. I could feel Gerda tense up a little. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so I pulled away. A few seconds later, I was alone with Elsa. Without thinking, my hand reached for the top of the blanket to I pulled it down. _Should I? Might as will see the damage I did to her._ I slowly and reluctantly pulled it down. I wasn't sure what to expect. This was the part she was clutching and where her those two ugly crack noises came from, this was the origin of her pain. Her whole chest was wrapped in bandages. Normally I would have felt uncomfortable at the thought of that old guy checking Elsa there, with her growing up, but he had been with the family since Agdar was a boy. And he's always been here, so we were all comfortable with him. He was also one of the few members of the staff who I actually trusted. I always kept a close eye on the ones who I had doubts about. Especially when they were around my girls.

He was also the one who treated Agdar's father's injuries, after a coup was attempted many years ago. Before I met met Agdar. It was unsuccessful, but it cost him his life. Agdar had a scar on his chest as a reminder and my sister-in-law wasn't present when it had occurred, so she was spared of the pain. At least the physical pain, nothing can stop the emotional pain. Agdar never talked about it, but I could tell he wasn't over it. He was a very reserved man and I think that's where Elsa got it from, but I think it was us who made her that way. _Then again, how can you get over it?_ I looked down at Elsa. _You have to get better._

I pulled the blanket all the way down to her waist. I saw that the skin just below her neck was a deep shade of purple. It looked like it came from her the area where the heart was located. I had always loved that color, but at that moment, I resented thinking it was ever beautiful. The purple had spread to the upper part of her stomach. She won't be moving much, even if she wanted to. _It's going to be painful for her to get up._ I put my hand on her upper stomach, over the purple. It was cold, in fact it was too cold. I quickly pulled my hand back. My whole hand felt numb. _How can the cold not bother her?_

I remembered when she was seven, she took Anna outside to play in the snow. Anna didn't want to wore a coat because Elsa wasn't wearing one. I forced her into it and when they returned, Anna was very sick. She refused to admit taking it off, though the nasty cold she got said otherwise. Even Elsa wouldn't admit it. It was cute how they stood together in their lies. I remembered overhearing Elsa telling Anna that if she wore coat, so would she. So Elsa dressed warmly from then on, even though she didn't have to, just to get Anna to do so. And Anna dressed warmly for the purpose of pleasing Elsa. I used to wonder if their relationship was normal, but I didn't dwell on it. Being raised an only child, I wouldn't know. Agdar had a sister who was about three years younger than him. He used to tell me that Anna and Elsa were better than okay, so I took his word for it.

I looked down took her heavily bandaged right hand. Around the knuckles, the bandages were a bit red. Marking where the blood came from. Her pale fingers were free from any damage and curled into her hand. I uncurled them which I found surprisingly easy. I intertwined my fingers against hers. I became afraid that I might stretch her cuts open, so I let go. Me eyes wondered to her arm._ What in the world?_ There were thin, white lines on her forearm. They were barely visible, but that didn't stop them from being there. _When and how did she get these scars? _I inspected them closely. They weren't straight, they made these small curves. I counted and found eight. They seemed to move together, almost like a scratch. I slowly and gently moved my fingers over four of them. It didn't quite match. _If she did this herself, then she would have had to use to her left hand._ I ran my left fingers, it matched almost perfectly. It looked like she did this her arm two times. I didn't think she did this on purpose. Then again, she did try to impale herself with an icicle earlier.

I went to the other side of the bed to check her cast hand. The cast ended at her fingers. I gently turned her hand palm up to check for forearm. She only four here. I noticed that they looked more faint, like there was less force on these than the other arm. Her left hand seem to do more damage, as if it had more strength. _Is she left handed like me?_ I fell guilty for not knowing yet again another detail about her. _She already had my looks, did she have my habits too?_ I thought to earlier during breakfast. Yes, she must be. She used her left hand to grab her silverware. I don't know a thing about her, and it took her having an emotional breakdown for me to notice.

I started shivering. _When did it get cold? _I looked around the room for the first time and noticed there was ice forming on the walls. I looked at Elsa's pained expression. She was breathing hard and started mumbling 'stop'. I put the blanket back to cover her completely, all the way to halfway up her neck. _She must be having the nightmare she mentioned._

"Elsa, calm down.", I whispered. I wasn't expecting her to respond.

"I...can't...", She mumbled, her eyes wide shut.

"Of course you can, focus on the sound of my voice.", I said in my soothing voice and moved a strand of hair that had fallen on her face.

"I want you to focus on what I say. Think of the snow falling outside. Let's count one hundred snowflakes together. Ready one, two, three, four, five...", I continued all the way to hundred. Elsa didn't count with me and I wasn't expecting her to. But she did seem to relax. Her face looked peaceful for the first time. The ice started to thaw and the temperature returned to normal around eighty. It worked, just like always. When she first started using her powers, the walls would freeze whenever she cried. It wouldn't thaw until she calmed down or was in a good mood again. Counting always calmed her down. She got better control of it when she was four. She actually got total control at that age.

"Who...are y you?", She mumbled. _Is she really asleep? Ah who cares, just go with it._

"It's your mother who loves and wants you back.", I said calmly. I started feeling weird. A second later, I realized that it was guilt. _Am I taking advantage of her? _Yes I am, by getting her to talk to me while she's both unconscious and conscious at the same time. Reminded me of the time Agdar got drunk and told me things I really did not need to know. He didn't remember one bit about our little 'chat' and I couldn't look at him in the eye for a week.

"No...that's not...true. Sh she hates me...", She said sadly, her eyes moving under to eyelids.

"That's not true and she'll prove it to you when you wake up.", I found it hard to keep my voice from breaking. I hated that she had thoughts like that running through her head.

"Whatever...I no...lon longer care.", She said through gritted teeth. This caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?", I asked. I waited for a while, but she didn't say anything. Her breathing became steady and calm. She has fallen asleep for sure this time. I kept thinking about what she said. _What did it mean? _I decided not to think about it too much. She doesn't know what's she saying so it means nothing, hopefully. One thing's for sure though, I need to get her to open up. If not, this won't be the last time I sit here worrying about her.

I touched her forehead and it was cold. I went to the other side of the room and got another blanket, which happened to be thicker. I put it over the one she had on. Hopefully that will warm her up. I waited on the chair, staring at her.

I noticed it got cold again. I looked at her, but she looked fine. My eyes went to the window to see the snow falling outside. I saw the snow falling onto the courtyard, which Elsa had a good view of. I saw that Elsa also had a good view of where Anna usually dragged Adar and I to play sometimes. I had always felt I was being watched whenever I was there. I can easily imagine Elsa sitting here by herself watching us from here. I started crying at the thought of Elsa spending seven years of this. As soon as she's better, I'm going to personally take her down. I'll drag her if I have to. I won't let her spend time by herself ever again.

I looked at the black window pane and saw some scratches. They were all lines. Four lines were parallel to each other with a line across it diagonally. Two were next to them by themselves as if starting over. They added up to seven. _What's so important about seven?_ I then realized that it has been seven years. She was keeping track, almost like a prisoner. I felt terrible for this. Decided I have had enough, I went and laid down next to her. I wanted to put my arm around her, but I was afraid I would hurt her more.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but somehow I did. When I woke up, it was morning and the new sunlight was coming in through the big window. I saw that I had my arm over Elsa above the blanket. I noticed that I was closer to her, but I was in the same spot of before. So that meant that she had moved closer to me. I gazed at Elsa and she had a smile on her face. I can't remember the last time I saw this. This put me in a good mood.

There was a blanket on me as well. _Agdar._ I need to go see him. There was also a tray of food next to my bed. I ate it even though I wasn't hungry because I needed to keep my strength up. _I wonder if Elsa's hungry? _Probably yes, but she wasn't not awake. I stood and headed toward the door. I didn't want to leave, but I had needs I couldn't ignore. And the water I just drank wasn't helping. As I headed to the bathroom, I crossed paths with Agdar.

"Can't talk. Go stay with Elsa, I don't want her to be alone.", I said quickly, as I rushed around corner. After that was taken care of, I went back to where I was. Agdar was sitting on the bed, holding Elsa's hand. He got up and walked toward me.

"Idun, I want you to take a break and take care of yourself as well.", Agdar said, blocking my way. I tried to move around him, but he mirrored my moves. I sighed.

"Can't do that. Parenting is a full time job.", I said, crossing my arms.

"So is running the kingdom and you don't see me draining myself. And neither do you. Besides, I can take over for a while.", He said with so much reason. I don't know how he does it sometimes. I felt guilt at having Elsa all to myself. I put up my hands in surrender.

"Alright you win. I'll get some me-time so see you later.", I said and turned toward the door. He took my wrist and turned me around. He leaned in for a kiss. I leaned forward as well. As our lips were about to touch, I stopped and pulled back. He opened his eyes and gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry, me-time does not include husbands.", I said with my authority voice. He give me a puppy look.

"And for your information, that only works on me when it's Anna.", I said. I turned to leave, moving my hips the way he can't resist.

"Idun...", He started, but I shut the door. _Oh Agdar, what am I going to do with you?_

I went to my room and found a lump in the sheets. I walked over it and saw strawberry blonde hair sticking out from under the sheets. She must have slept with her father last night. I was going to wake her, but decided against it. I'll go take a bath and give her more sleep. I went to the bathroom and there was a bath ready for me. Gerda was always on top of things. After I had finished and looked presentable, I went over the bed where Anna still laid.

"Anna.", I whispered. She stirred, but didn't wake.

"Anna.", I said louder this time.

"Five more minutes plea...", She mumbled under the sheets. She's not waking unless I tell her something worth her attention. A grin spread across my face.

"Chocolate!", I said loudly. This got the job done. She shot up, wide awake.

"Where!", Anna said looking around. Then she realized I was the one who said it. She stared at me blankly. This was the first time, I had ever felt nervous around Anna. She crossed her arms and glared at me. She must still be sore at what I did to her. I can't say I blame her._ I better make the first move, _I thought to myself.

"Anna, I'm really sorry for what I did to you earlier.", I said in the most sincere way I know how. Her face soften, but still glared at me. _Not quite there, but it's something._

"I promise I'll never ever, ever, ever do that ever, ever again. I truly am sorry and you have all the apologies I can ever give to you.", I said. She looked like she wanted to give in, but something was holding her back. Something she wanted to hear from me. It finally clicked.

"And I promise that you can see your sister Elsa whenever you want.", That sealed the deal. She gave me a warm hug. I held her in my embrace.

"Do you really mean that?", She whispered, looking at me with her adorable face.

"Of course." I said that, truly meaning it.

"Can I see her right now?", She asked excitedly. I wasn't sure about that.

"Yes and no.", She looked confused at that answer.

"Yes, you can see her and no because you can't see her right now. Maybe later.", I explained.

"Why not now?", She whined.

"Because your sister doesn't look too good and she wouldn't want you to see her like that. Would you like to be sick and have Elsa see you?", I asked.

"But if I was really sick and she really wanted to see me, I would let her. But you're right. I'll give Elsa her space.", She said.

"I'm so proud of you. So what do you want to do? Anything you want.", I told her.

"Let's go build a snowman outside, I think there's still some snow left.", She said running over to the window to check it.

"All right, go dress warmly and meet me by the door okay." I said getting up.

"Okay, just don't leave without me.", She said running out the door. I put on my winter dress and went to the door. Anna came a second later. I looked over her to make sure she was dressed for the cold. She was dressed in dark green and had black boots on.

"Gloves.", I told her. She huffed, but took them out of her pocket and slid them on. They were black as well. I motioned her head. She rolled her eyes.

"I's not that cold you know.", She said.

"I'm not taking chances, and if you want to go outside, you better put your cap on.", I said sternly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Who do you think you are, my mother?", She said playfully, putting her cap on. Once that was done, we went outside into foot of snow outside. Anna ran several feet in front of me. She scooped some snow in her hands and threw it at me. I dodge it, barely. Before I knew it, more snowballs were coming at me. Who knew she could throw accurately. Most of the ones I threw missed.

"I thought we were going to build a snowman?", I said throwing more snowballs.

"I changed my mind. This is more fun.", She said, hitting me in the face with one. I threw another one, but missed.

"Mama, you stink at this.", She smirked. _All right Anna, you asked for this._ I made a snowball and threw it straight at her, hard. It hit her straight in the chest and she fell back. She rolled to her side and moaned in pain. _Oh no. _I ran to her and knelt down.

"Anna, I'm so sor-", I started.

"Psych!", She yelled and the huge pile of snow she had gathered in her arms went right to me. I screamed, but the snow muffled it. I fell with my back flat against the snow below me. She went on top of me, pushing farther into the snow. She was laughing very hard.

"Anna, that was a very cheap shot.", I scowled, but with no heart in it.

"All is fair in love and war.", She said as it was obvious. I rolled my eyes, and her response was scooping snow onto my face.

"But don't worry, Elsa fell for that one too. It was very funny how she freaked out, but then she got mad wouldn't speak to me the rest of the day. Are you going to give me the silence treatment too?", She asked worriedly.

"I would never do that to you.", I told her. _But you did to Elsa. _Anna started gazing at my face sadly.

"What's wrong?", I asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Nothing. It's just that here we are playing in the snow and you really look like Elsa. Especially with the snow covering your dark hair. I don't know, for a second there I thought you were Elsa and I was playing with her. But then I remembered she's not here.", She said, blinking hard. I sat up and pulled her into my embrace.

She started sobbing into my shoulder. Since she was already on my lap, I started cradling her, like when she was five. She sobbed and clung to me. All I could do was shush and whisper to her that everything was going to be alright. Reminded me of when she had nightmares about a month after Elsa moved out of her room. As I sat here in the snow, comforting Anna, I wondered if Elsa also had nightmares after moving into her new room. I had an ominous feeling that the answer was yes. Not once did I ever consider how she was holding out. She needed my support too and I never gave it to her. I always thought that Anna would have the issues considering she was the one who got hurt. Now I see that I was horribly wrong. I see now that Elsa was just as much a victim to the accident as Anna. It took Anna a while to calm down. But it didn't matter, I felt like I had all the time in the world.

"I'm sorry.", She whispered into my ear.

"You have nothing to apologize for anything. I'm really sorry for separating you and your sister.", I told her. She nodded slowly, wiping the last tears in her eyes.

"And don't you mean Elsa looks like me." I added playfully to lighten her mood. It worked.

"No, I think that you look like her, not that she looks like you.", She said smiling.

"Whatever you say Anna. Now let's go inside and get out of this wet clothes. I can't feel my behind anymore.", It was meant to come out as a joke, but it turned out to be true. She quickly got off me and held a hand to help me up.

"You know, I heard that hot chocolate is very good for that.", She said innocently. _Nice try_. I started dusting the snow off of me. I smiled at Anna. I put an arm around her.

"You are absolutely correct.", I said. She smiled eagerly. _Time to burst her bubble._

"And so is taking a bath.", I added, much to her dismay. Anna opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes looked curiously past me.

I turned around and saw a boy walking toward us. He had a reindeer walking excitedly behind him. He had a bit of shaggy dirty blonde hair under a black cap. He was wearing black from head to toe, like the ice harvesters. He looked about Elsa's age, but he seemed younger than her by maybe a year or two. _I swear they get younger every year._ He was holding an envelope in his right hand. As he got closer, I noticed that he trembling a little. I didn't think it was the cold. He stopped in front of us, his chocolate brown eyes looking at me nervously.

"Are you the queen.", He asked. He looked down at his shoes, suddenly hiding them interesting.

"Yes I am.", I started wondering how he got past the gates. I looked and saw four guards running up to get him. The boy didn't have time to react. Two guards started dragging him away, while the other two were trying to calm down the reindeer. The boy looked at me with pleading eyes. He looked like he might cry, prison isn't pretty. Whatever he has to say must be very important if he's risking that.

"Guards let them go.", I commanded.

"But your Majesty, this boy broke in after we told him to beat it this morning. He said he needed to hand you a letter. We told him we would give it to you, but he refused. Claiming that he to personally do it himself.", The head guard said.

"Sorry, I'm confused. Are you denying to follow my orders?", I asked, giving him a cold look.

"But your Majesty this boy is dangerous. Besides we can't just let him go, after breaking the law.", He said, standing tall.

"He is just a boy, not a threat. So let him go before my patience runs out.", I told him. They reluctantly did as they were told. The boy sigh in relieve when they were gone. He stepped forward and fell on his face. Anna giggled, but I shushed her. He got up with a red face. _He's definitely no threat. _

"I apologize for everything you went through. Are you alright?", I asked him. He blushed when I asked him that. _He must not be around people too much if he lives in the mountains._

"Yes I am. I'm very sorry the trouble I caused, but this is important. I was sent here by Gran Pabbie, the elder troll, to deliver this note from him to the king and queen of Arendelle.", He said quickly. He handed it to me and turned around to leave. This was odd. I thought we were the only ones who knew about them.

"Wait, what's in it?", I asked as he was getting on the reindeer.

"I don't know, he didn't say. I'm just the delivery boy.", He said, looking at me.

"Well then have a safe trip.", I told him as he left.

"Will do. And thanks for not throwing in me in the dungeon, I owe you.", He said, and the reindeer started running fast toward the gates.

"What does the note say?", Anna asked. I watched as he went past the gates. If the trolls know him, our paths will cross again eventually. _I should have asked for his name. _I looked at the envelope. It was a light brown and there was a green seal on it. I opened it, took out the note, and read the nice handwriting.

_Always remember that true love can bring out the best in people, no matter how frozen hearted or heartless they may seem to be._

"What does that mean, Mama?", Anna asked. I had a good idea of what it meant, but I didn't know why they sent this.

"It means that you should never give up on people. Anna, promise me you'll never give up on your sister.", I told her. She gave me a confused look.

"Mama I can't promise you that.", She said looking away. That scared me.

"Why not?", I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Because Elsa already asked me to do that for her.", She said taking my hand.

"When?", We started walking to the door.

"I don't remember when, where, or why. I just know I already did that for her.", She said, scratching the back of her head. One servant opened the for us to go in. _Did Elsa know this whole time?_

* * *

After three days, Elsa hadn't woken. But she had been stirring a lot lately, so she should be waking up anytime now. The physician would check on her at least twice a day, if not more. I was walking from the kitchen to the stairs up to Elsa's room. I was carrying this tea because it was good for colds, not that Elsa had one. I had gotten sick after playing in the snow with Anna. I wasn't too fond of it, but it helped. It made me all warm inside. Anna hadn't gotten sick for unexplained reasons, but it didn't matter because I hated seeing her sick. Her health was looking pretty good now, no longer feeling weak. She had visited Elsa yesterday for about an hour. She wanted to stay longer, but she had lessons to go to. It wasn't because she really needed to go, but to provide a distraction. She would get really sad whenever she saw her. Agdar had taken her to town today, so she should be too busy to be depress.

As I was reaching the bottom of the stairs, I saw an old clock there. It looked out of place for some reason, but then I realized that was the same clock that was driving me crazy the other day. Kai was there along with two other men. They all bowed when they saw me.

"What are you doing?", I asked them.

"Your Majesty, this old clock stopped ticking about an hour ago. So we are disposing of it.", Kai answered in his formal voice. I frown at that.

"Have you guys tried to repair it first?", I asked, impatiently.

"Yes we have, but this old guy has passed on. But seeing as to how that doesn't please you, would you prefer we set it somewhere just for display purposes. The library perhaps?", Kai asked.

"Yes, that sounds perfect.", I said smiling. I started going up the stairs. I didn't want that clock gone for some reason. I found myself to be upset at the thought of it breaking. This was strange since I never got attached to my possessions, expect for my wedding ring and one or two of my favorite books. I had finish my tea and one of the maids took the cup with I crossed paths with her. I started walking to the hallway to Elsa's room. When I got to her blue and white door, I hesitated before putting my hand on the door handle. _Get a hold of yourself. You should be used to seeing her like that by now._ I turned the nob.

When I opened the door to room, the bed was empty. I quickly looked and saw Elsa. She was standing, supporting herself against the wall, several feet away from the bed. Her entire left side was leaning against the wall, even her head. Both her hands were on her chest, holding a bed sheet that was wrapped around her. She was panting and trembling hard, with an agonizing look of pain printed on her face. Her hands dropped to her side and with knees buckling, she started collapsing to the ground forward. I quickly ran over to her. I caught her just in time. I put my arms around her and she gasped in pain, but I didn't care because I just prevented a much more painful disaster.

She was too weak, the only thing preventing her from falling was me supporting her. Since she couldn't stand, walking was out of question, so I carefully picked her up. She wasn't too heavy. I gently set her on her bed, but I didn't let her go. I sat next to her and held on to her trembling body, waiting for her panting to calm down. My right arm carefully around her and my other around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me, resting my chin on the top of her head. I could feel her cold skin through my dress. _She's so cold._ I thought to myself. Even her hair was cold. We stayed in that position for a while. I didn't want to let her go, but she started shifting under my hold. I slowly moved away, my hands on her shoulders. I looked into her blue eyes. There was something off about them, but I pushed that thought aside.

"What do you need?", I asked. She must need something to go through the struggle and pain of getting up. She suddenly looked down at her body. The sheet was still where she dropped it, so she was sitting there in all her gory minus the bandages covering on her chest. With a red face, she whined in pain as her right hand grabbed a pillow from behind and set it on top her. She hugged it furiously, burying her head in it with embarrassment. Her ears turned red as well. She didn't need to say why she got up. I could see now that she was trying to walk to the closet.

"Sit tight, I'll get you something.", I told her getting up. I picked up the sheet and put it over her, trying to spare of anymore humiliation. I walked to her closet and got her a turquoise nightgown, it had long sleeves but shouldn't interrupt her hands, and some panties while I was at it. I had been meaning to dress Elsa, but I didn't dare move her. She just seemed so fragile, but at least awake, I'll know if I hurt her. When I went back, she had the sheet tightly around her. Only her cheeks her pink, no longer her whole face red.

"Elsa let go of the sheet.", I instructed. She didn't move, avoiding my eyes.

"If you could this yourself, I would let you. But you can't. Just swallow your pride and let me help you. I've already seen you even without the bandages. Besides, I'm your mother. Who do you think changed your diapers?", I asked her. Her response blushing deeply and burying her face in her knees. She whimpered in pain a little when she did this. I sighed. _This is going to be a challenge._

"Elsa, come on. Let's get this over with." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She wouldn't do it.

"Your father and Anna will coming to see you soon. And I highly doubt you'll want them to see you as you are now.", I told her. She blushed and with eyes close, she pulled the sheet down in defeat. Ice started forming on the wall. I struggled to not cause her too much pain. When I was done, she looked relieved. Her mouth to speak, but no voice came. She put a hand over her throat.

"Water.", She managed to whisper, after clearing her throat. Her voice was very raspy and barely audible. I went over the cart that was by the door. There was a few glasses and a pitcher of water. I poured some into a glass and gave it to her. She took it with shaky hands. It started to spill a little from the shaking it, so I helped her hold it. She drank it all in one gulp. She had two more before deciding she had enough.

"Thank you.", She said, somehow without stuttering. Her voice was louder and almost clear.

"For everything.", She added, her cheeks turning pink.

"My pleasure.", I said. Sitting on the bed next to her, I cautiously pulled her into my embrace. She flinched at my touch, but didn't pull away. I carefully lifted her onto my lap and held her close. The way I never did after years of neglecting her. Her head rested on my shoulder. She started blinking a lot, holding it down.

"Elsa, it's okay to cry you know.", I said softly.

"I can't.", She whispered.

"Elsa, crying is not a weakness. It just means that you care, that you have feelings, and that you have a heart.", I told her.

"Mother, you don't understand. I _can't_.", She said sadly. I felt my blood run cold, I looked at her in horror. I finally saw what was off about her eyes. They somehow looked more icy blue and they looked hollow. These were the eyes that I imagined seeing when the elder troll told us some very frightening information about Elsa.

"Please no.", I felt tears in my eyes. I quickly put my ear against Elsa's chest. It took about a minute for me to hear it. That slow, freezing heartbeat. _"Everyone is capable of great things and of great evil. Take very good of your eldest daughter and beware the Frozen Heart."_ The words of the elder troll regarding Elsa rang in my head very loudly. It was as if it was only yesterday that I heard them, not seven years ago. Now I understood why he sent that message the other day. I looked at Elsa's sad, understanding face. _My god, what have we done?_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying my very cliche story. School is hitting me hard. I'll try my best to update by next weekend, if you're still somehow interested. What else...Oh yeah, I going to try to correct the errors in the other chapters throughout the week. So if it says updated, but no new chapter, that's why. Til next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Storms

**A/N: Yes! I was able to get this done on time. Take that world.*Point at the air* So I really do hope you guys are enjoying this and not just lying to me. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! And since this is habit now, excuse my mistakes and things that don't make sense. Pretty sure there's a lot of it in here. Oh well, I tried.**

**Warning:**** There is a death approaching, which shouldn't be a surprise. Come on, we all knew this was coming. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Storms**

**King Agdar POV**

**Three years later**

I sat on the throne greeting the endless flow of guest coming in through the door. They were all mostly nobles and leaders from nations. I had been sitting here for about two hours already. _Boy, is this boring._ It was becoming increasing hard not to yawn. And it was hard to keep a smile for them. When I was a boy, I couldn't wait to be king. Now looking back at it, what was I thinking? On the bright side, I had about a few more minutes before I got to leave this seat. It was also nice not having to do any king work today.

I looked to my left at Idun's empty seat. Normally it would have been the both of us sitting here on the thrones, but she was busy. I wish she were here, at least then I would have someone to suffer with through this boredom with. I hadn't really seen her since this morning.

"Your Majesty.", I heard Kai say. He pointed to the clock and I saw that it was time for me to leave.

"Thank you Kai.", I said and started toward the door. It was finally time for the party. Today was Elsa's eighteen birthday. It would be her first party in a long time because we haven't had a party for her in ages. It wasn't that we didn't want to, Elsa just didn't want one. She disliked meeting new people. But she agreed to come today, her reason being she had nothing better to do.

I went to the ballroom where everyone had gathered. When I entered, they all gave me their undivided attention. I went and stood in front of my seat. I was about to speak when Idun came and stood next to me. With her smile, I no longer felt the boredom I was feeling earlier. She was wearing a violent elegant dress. I felt all warm inside just looking at her.

"I would love to thank you all for coming and celebrating my eldest daughter's eighteen birthday. I understand that you all probably had to make time to come here, so I thank you all so much. I hope you all enjoy tonight." I announced. They all applauded and soon the music started playing and people were dancing. Some of the guest came to talk to us for a bit, before leaving to join the others.

"So did you take care of you business?", I asked Idun once we were on our own.

"As a matter of fact, I did. By the way where's Elsa? I don't see her.", She said looking into the crowd of people.

"What? Elsa said she was going to be with you to get ready.", I said. Elsa told me that after breakfast.

"She told me she was going to be with you.", Idun said confused.

"And to think we would have learned by now.", I chuckled.

"Ha ha. I forgot to laugh. I'm going to go find her.", She started walking away. I soon lost sight of her as she disappeared into the crowd. Elsa was always trying to avoid us. After what happened three years ago, she became somewhat more distant. I knew it wasn't because she was being shy or anything like that. She straight up told us she didn't want to be around us. I can't really blame her, but her rejection still hurts. But we always went to her, and on rare occasions, we were a normal family sometimes. But in the end she always leaves, claiming she has things to do. We try not to push her, but it was hard not to.

"Hi Papa!", I heard a girl's voice. I looked and saw Anna coming to me. She was wearing an elegant green dress, with her strawberry blonde hair in green ribbons.

"Hi Anna.", I told her once she was next to me. She hugged me.

"You enjoying herself?", I asked. She nodded.

"Of course. There's a chocolate fountain and it's so delicious!", She said excitedly, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Anna you know you're not-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know already. Gerda kicked me out and told me come back tomorrow. That's very unfair, it won't be here tomorrow. I honestly don't see what the big deal is.", She huffed.

"The big deal is-" I suddenly felt hands tight on my torso and a big loud 'BOO' behind me. I jumped in fright, but thankfully didn't scream.

"Just who do you think you are?", I said angrily as I was turning. I stopped in my tracks when I saw who it was. She had long, brown hair flowing down her back, under a crown. Her slender body was dressed in all white, with the kingdom of Corona crest on. She had these bright green eyes studying me.

"Wow Dar Dar, you haven't changed a bit.", She said cheerfully. I haven't been called that in a very long, long time. I stepped toward her and she to me. We pulled each other into a warm embrace. I missed her very dearly. I heard her sniff on my shoulder. This brought back many forgotten memories. I pulled away, keeping my hands on her shoulders. She had her hands on my shoulders as well. I looked into her warm, misty green eyes.

"Primrose, why didn't you didn't you tell me you were coming?", I said, after making sure I was able speak clearly.

"To give you a good jump scare for not sending me letters anymore, duh. By the way, I can't believe you still fall for them.", She chuckled. I could feel my face getting red.

"Primrose I-", I started, but she held her hand up and I closed my mouth. She stepped close and punched me in the arm, hard. I tried not to winced at the pain throbbing in my arm.

"And that's for not sending me letters. And this...", She hit my other arm, but not as hard. "...is for not inviting me over sooner. Seriously Agdar, it's my own niece's birthday and not one invitation? I was starting to think you hated me or something.", She said upset.

"I couldn't invite you over. Elsa-"

"Is this about her ice powers?", _What! How does she know?_ She must have seen the surprise look on my face.

"Remember the last time I visited, when Elsa was like three or something? Well she fell and ice shot from her hands." She explained. "I was shocked at first, but not too much since I've kind of seen magic before. So I could handle it. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I figured you would tell me about it. But you never did, so I took that as you didn't want me to know so I played dumb." She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry.", That was all I could say. _I used to tell her everything, now look at us._

"It's alright.", We started catching up on old times. I learned that she came here on her own because her husband, King Harry, was busying somewhere else. After a while she started looking curiously at Anna, who was now drinking punch and talking with Kai.

"Why does that girl look familiar? Is she yours?", She asked walking over to Anna. She looked embarrassed at Primrose looking at her. I suddenly remembered that she has not only never met Anna, but also didn't know of her existence. The only time she came to visit, Anna was a baby. But Anna was very ill at the time, so one was allowed to see her. Primrose only got see Elsa.

"Where are my manners. This-",

"Yes Dar Dar, where are your manners. I've been wondering, did those tutors teach you nothing?" She asked dramatically. I felt like I can't finish a sentence anymore.

"Excuse my barbaric nature your Highness, this my other daughter Anna. Anna, this is your Aunt Primrose, my sister.", I said. Primrose looked confused at my statement.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to borrow him a little bit. Okay?", She told Anna. She simply nodded. My sister grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me out of Anna's earshot.

"Why didn't you tell me you have another daughter?", She said angrily. _Would I be mad if she had another child I didn't know about? _I felt that the answer was yes.

"When you last came to visit, Anna was a newborn at the time and was very ill. I was afraid exposure to new people would have ended her. I didn't tell you because you don't know how to take no for an answer.", I said quickly before she could interrupt me.

"Yeah, okay. I get it. Any other kids I should know about?", She asked.

"No, not I can't think of." I said. We went back to Anna, who was standing there alone. When we got back, Anna moved closed to me. I put a hand on Anna's back and gave her a gentle push toward her. Anna looked very nervous and I could tell that Primrose found it cute.

"Hello, I'm Anna.", She said, stepping forward. Because she was so clumsy, she started falling forward. But thankfully, her aunt caught her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall. You didn't have to catch me though, since I fall all the time. Did I just say that out loud? What I mean is that I don't fall all the time. The only reason I fell just now is because you're standing right in front of me and I got nervous and didn't want to mess up, but I already did. And I'll stop talking forever now.", She said quickly and started blushing very much.

"So you're the famous Anna I never met. It's very nice to meet you.", Primrose started hugging Anna. "And don't worry about making a fool of yourself, I won't judge you. When I was younger, your father-"

"Hey Primrose, shouldn't you get to know Anna first.", I interrupted. I wasn't in the mood for Anna to know what Primrose had to say. I already knew what she was going to say. I didn't want to relive the experience.

"Alright I'll save it for next time. So Anna, how old are you?", She asked, turning to Anna.

"I'll turn fifteen in about three months.", Anna said excitedly.

"Well, aren't you a big girl. Agdar mind if I borrow her for a while? To get to know her more.", She asked me. _Why bother asking. _

"Are you up for it Anna?", I asked her.

"Yes, I'll love to.", She told me. She turned to her aunt. "Auntie Primrose, let's go see the chocolate fountain.", Anna got her arm.

"Agdar, you have chocolate fountain and you didn't tell me about it? That's just mean. Come on Anna, let's go.", She said. I wanted protest, but they were gone. _Some king I am._ I looked and saw Idun coming with Elsa behind her. Elsa had her short platinum hair tied in the back of her head, with her bangs going toward her left. She was wearing an elegant blue dress that matched her icy blue eyes perfectly. She had gloves that went up halfway up her forearms, that would have covered her now invisible scars. She looked gorgeous, in fact, she looked a little too beautiful. I suddenly felt conscious of the fact that nearly all of the guest brought their sons along. And they all just happened to be around Elsa's age. _What a total coincidence._

"So where have you been?", I asked her when she was next to me.

"Out. And I was just finishing getting ready when Mother came to fetch me.", She said coldly. She turned away and looked at the crowd. She sighed at the sight of all the boys seeking peeks at her.

"I just didn't want to deal with these with this morons. But here I am now. By the way, I'm rejecting them if they come on to me.", She said to me in a serious tone. She no longer stuttered either. I once asked her why and she replied that she didn't because she didn't care too much anymore. It confused me and I asked her to elaborate, but she ignored me. She ignores everyone these days. The fact that she was talking to me right was a miracle.

"Sorry about that, it wasn't our intention." Idun told her. Elsa just nodded.

"You know Elsa, courtship isn't a bad idea. I mean you are at that age where most girls are excited about it.", I said. The desk in my study is full of request letters and I was getting tired of them. They came in every day. Since they're all getting a look at her today, I think it's safe to say that I should expect a lot more than usual in the near future.

"You're funny, but no. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most girls. Besides, they're all idiots. I mean look at that one picking his nose.", She said disgustingly gesturing toward a large boy in the corner doing just that. "And they all came here because I'm the first born. That's all I am to them.", She added sadly. I wanted to comfort her, but it was useless. _What could I say?_ I just put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me for the first time in such a long time.

"Thank you.", She said warmly. _Wow, who knew she was still capable of it._ She stopped looking at me and started staring Primrose and Anna walking toward us.

"So here's the birthday girl. Wow, you've really grown so much since the last time I saw you.", Primrose said to Elsa once she was here. Elsa just stared back, with a confused expression. She started rubbing her right temple.

"I remember you, but the memory's so blurry.", Elsa said shaking her head.

"It's okay, I didn't expect to recall me at all. You were only three at the time. I'm your Aunt Primrose by the way.", She said to her. Elsa nodded. Primrose lean forward and pulled Elsa into her arms. Elsa didn't seem to mind, if anything she seem happy. I suddenly started envying my sister.

"Happy eighteen birthday Elsa.", She said happily. I noticed that Primrose seem on the verge of tears for a second before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry.", Elsa suddenly apologized. Her aunt looked confused at this.

"For what?", She asked.

"I made you sad. I know it's my fault, though I don't know why." Elsa replied, studying her face. I suddenly remembered why. _Of course seeing Elsa would be hard. _

"It's nothing really. You didn't do anything. It's just that my Rapunzel would have been almost your age right about now. She was kidnapped when she was just a baby and I haven't seen her since. I'm still hoping she'll be found.", She said sadly.

"I hope you find her someday.", Elsa said politely.

"Yeah well thank you. Enough of depressing news. Now's the time for celebrating.", Primrose said shrugging. Else nodded. Primrose smiled mischievously at her. _If I know her like I think I do, Elsa prepare yourself._

"So Elsa tell me, since you're the heartthrob of the party, which of your um...", She looked at the group of boys that were arguing among themselves, "fan club members are you taking to your room?" Primrose asked, winking at Elsa. Elsa's normally pale face suddenly turned a deep shade pink. _That's Primrose for you, always finding ways to embarrass you. _I knew from experience growing up with her.

I glanced at Anna, but she looked confused at this. _Aw, she's so cute and innocent._ I glanced at Idun who was shaking her head at Primrose. I suddenly remembered the first reasons why we never visited her and why she never visited us before this whole mess started. They have been falling out since I met Idun. _Why am I suddenly remembering all this information?_

"I I um don- um I'm not um...", Elsa was too embarrassed to form words. She suddenly looked at Anna, her blue eyes lighting up. "I just remembered that um Anna here was going to go show me that um thing."

"I was?", Anna looked dumbfounded. I couldn't tell if it was because Elsa was talking to her, or because of what Elsa just made up.

"Yes, you were. Remember, that thing you were excited about earlier. I think we go.", Elsa took Anna's hand and dragged her away. Primrose was laughing at her.

"She's definitely your daughter Dar Dar. She even sounded like you.", She chuckled.

"Primrose you are so evil. Why did you do that?", I asked.

"She was looking a little pale and a good dose of embarrassment is good every now and then. Besides I just couldn't help it. Since I can't do it to you anymore and Elsa was the runner up.", She said as if it was obvious.

"Please don't make it a habit.", I told her.

"You got it. So Idun, when do you plan to leaving my brother?", She looked at Idun in the eye. _Here we go again._ I sighed internally. I expected Idun to insult her, but she just smiled at her. She put her arm around my waist and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. She kissed me so passionately. Normally I would have very much enjoyed this, but my sister was still standing there staring and I could feel other pairs of eyes on us. When she pulled away, I was out of breath.

"Does that answer your question?", She said, with her arm still possessively around my waist, keeping me very close to her side. Her message was very clear, _mine. _Primrose just rolled her eyes.

"A kiss means nothing. Besides Agdar is my brother. Family relationships run way deeper than um 'romantic' relationships. So just keep that in mind.", She said threateningly. Idun didn't say anything. She looked at me, expecting me to defend her. I didn't like being in the middle. I loved them both, but this has been going on since I first started courting Idun many years ago. This needs to stop now. I grabbed Primrose's arm and dragged her away.

"Primrose, I really love Idun with all my heart. Please stop this now.", I pleaded.

"Why should I stop? Afraid she'll leave you?", She said challenging.

"Idun loves me as much, if not more than I love her. She has always stood by my side and has given me two wonderful daughters who I know you already love as well. She would never leave me and I just don't want you fighting with her all the time. You two are both very important to me. If you can't accept that, then I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave.", I felt my throat choke at those last words. My sister looked stunned.

"So you're so certain, that you're willing to cut me off?", She asked angrily.

"Yes I would.", I said with all the confidence I didn't have. I wasn't sure I could live with this. She still looked stunned and nodded.

"I guess I'll be leaving then.", Those words pained me so much. _What's done is done. _We walked back to where we were before. Idun looked at her with her jaw clenched, ready for the worse. Primrose went up to her. I half expected her to slap my wife, but she hugged her instead.

"What just happened?", Idun said confused.

"Well, I want to officially welcome you to the family. And I sorry for acting like a jerk before it was all for a purpose you know.", Primrose said. Both Idun and I were very confused at this statement.

"Care to elaborate?", I said.

"Of course. You see, since Agdar was the heir to the throne, I knew that most of those girls only wanted you for that. So to compromise this, I gave each one of them a hard time.", She said. I remembered all the girls that left the next day. That explains all the failures, Father thought I was driving them away on purpose. "I figured that if they really loved you, then they would put up with everything I had to offer. Eventually Idun here showed up and didn't leave. Before I knew it, you two were married, I still feared that she would leave you so I continued to do my thing. But now since Dar Dar here is willing to cut me off, you must really love him. Enough for him to leave me, which is something he would never do. So congrats. I won't bother you anymore. You passed!", She said happily. Idun and I just stared in silence.

"You're welcomed by the way. What would you do without me.", She chuckled.

"So you never really hated me?", Idun asked.

"Of course not. How could I? I actually like you a lot.", She said.

"In that case, thank you and come here.", Idun hugged her. I felt so relieved that this finally ended. Suddenly my daughters came back. I noticed that Anna had chocolate on chin and Elsa had stained her gloves.

"That thing is very good isn't it.", Idun chuckled. She took out a handkerchief and wiped Anna's chin.

"Mama!", Anna complained when she did this.

"Oh shush.", Idun said. Elsa was trying to rub the chocolate off her gloves, but only succeed in making it worse.

"Elsa, why don't you just lose the gloves already?", Primrose asked.

"Because old habits die very hard.", She responded coldly. Primrose looked a little shaken by her sudden coldness. I would have too, but I was used to it now.

"Sorry.", Elsa said looking at the floor. With shaking hands, she took the hem of the glove on her right arm and slowly brought it down. When it was off, she repeated the process on her left arm. She slowly handed them to me. I took them and they felt cold. I looked at Elsa's bare hands and arms. She somehow managed to look paler without them. She jumped in fright when a boy poked her to get her attention.

"Princess Elsa, would you care to dance?" He asked nervously. Elsa turned and looked at him like he was a bug.

"Thank, only I don't dance. So, no.", She said plainly. The boy blushed and left. I noticed that he went to a group and boys and gave them each money. _So they have a bet going on. _He shoved another boy in our direction. He came confidently and even had the nerve to get take Elsa's hand. His red shirt was unbutton on the top to show that he was muscular. He had his long black hair in a pony tail and was giving Elsa a stupid smile. I hated him immediately.

"Excuse me beautiful lady. But I must ask. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?", He asked with his chest puffed up. _He did not just say that._ Primrose and Idun shook their heads in disapproval. Anna made gagging faces. I saw three blonde girls look at Elsa with pure jealously. I guess he's popular where's he's from.

"I wouldn't know, for I've never been there. However I can share my experience with you of crawling my way out of hell.", She said coldly, squeezing his hand very hard. He got pale and practically ran back to the other boys to pay the money he lost. We saw another one coming. He was chubby and shorter than Elsa. I also hated him.

"Princess Elsa, I hear you have a sense of humor.", He told her with a soothing voice. He cleared his throat. "Knock Knock" I couldn't see Elsa's eyes, I could tell she just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, no one's home. Come back never.", She said harshly. He went back to face his humiliation with the other two that struck out. Elsa looked amused at him leaving.

"Anna, why don't you, me and your mother and go somewhere.", Primrose suggested. Soon, it was just Elas and I standing here alone.

"Father can't you do something? I don't want to deal with these morons all night long.", She complained, when they left. I sighed on the inside. I knew since she was born that I would have to deal with fending off a lot hormone driven boys.

"I would love to. But I could anger their fathers by interfering. Sorry you're on your own.", I said with sympathy. I really did feel for her, having to deal with this. I thought I heard her say 'like always'.

"What's that?", I asked.

"Nothing.", She mumbled. When another boy got here, I saw that he was blonde and had shoulder length hair falling on the side of his head. He looked like he would be on the cover on one of those romance novels I once saw at a bookstore in town.

"If I say you have a great body, would you hold it against me?", He said, looking hungrily down at her. I saw desire in his face and I hated him immediately. I wanted to set him on fire and shoot him out of a cannon and never see him again. Elsa's left hand went up and slapped him straight across the face. I heard laughter coming from the group of boys on the other side. I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Now that I've held against you, leave my presence at once.", She said angrily.

"Feel free contact me anytime you're ever _lonely_.", He winked and left. A waiter came by with wine glasses. I saw Elsa get on. As she brought it up to her face, I took it from her. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Sorry, you're not old enough to drink.", I said taking a slip. It burned it's way down my throat. I'm not much of a drinker, so my tolerance for it was very low. The last thing I needed is me getting drunk, so I gave the glass to another passing waiter.

"I'm eighteen.", She complained.

"Actually...", I took out my pocket watch. "You're still seventeen. At least for another two hours.", I said. Elsa just rolled her eyes. _Wow, I never get this much interaction with her._ As a waiter passed I got a glass of punch and handed it to her. She sighed and took it.

As the night went Elsa had to deal with more than half of them. After seeing that they weren't getting anywhere with her, so they gave up. Elsa looked relieved when they stopped coming every other minute. Idun and Primrose came and we started talking.

"So Dar Dar, you better come whenever I invite you over. Got it?", She asked sternly.

"You make it sound like you're leaving already.", I said, looking into her green eyes.

"Yes I am. Sorry I can't stay longer.", She said sadly.

"Well, I promise to come over whenever you ask me.", I said.

"I'll hold you to it.", She chuckled. She suddenly looked at Elsa. "Oh Elsa, I almost forgot. Here's your birthday present. I hope you like it.", She said, pulling a small red box from her pocket. Elsa's eyes widen in horror and she clung her ears with her hands.

"Oh don't worry. They're not earrings. I would never make you stab your ears to please me.", She chuckled at Elsa's relieve and handed her the small box. "But I do have those, if you want some.", She added.

"No thanks", Elsa said and opened the box to find a ring. It was sliver on the sides and was orange in the middle.

"I hope it fits. I didn't know you size, but I figured you would probably be the same size as your mother, since you're pretty much her twin. It's little below her size.", Elsa nodded.

"By the way, it's a mood ring. When you put it on it should change color. I can see you're not too fond of orange.", She winked. Elsa put it on her ring finger in her right hand. It stared to from green to purple to stormy black. We expected it to change, but it stayed that way.

"What does black mean?", Anna asked.

"It means negative emotions. Usually depression.", Primrose said confused. "Elsa, are you depressed?", She asked Elsa. I hope not, we worked really hard to get her out of that phase. We didn't want her to suffer another breakdown. For a split second, I suddenly saw Elsa's eyes change. They looked like they were in pain, but then it was gone. No one else saw this. They were too busy looking at her ring.

"No, I'm not. It's probably doesn't work on me because of my powers. But who cares what it looks like, I like it. I do prefer blue, but black is good too.", She gave Primrose a warm smile that could light up the whole town.

"Elsa, let me try it.", Anna whined. Elsa rolled her eyes at her.

"No, it's mine. Sorry.", Elsa said in a playful tone.

"Whatever, I didn't even want to try it.", Anna pouted.

"Anyway, I must leave now. I hope to see you all soon.", Primrose said. We exchanged more embraces before she had to leave. I wanted to walk her to her ship, but she insisted on me staying with my family. But she promised that she would see us soon and with that, she was gone. I missed her as soon as she left the room.

As the night went on, I found myself talking with Idun. I felt the temperature drop a little. I looked at Elsa and caught her glaring Anna. I didn't know why she was suddenly mad at her. She hadn't done anything. At least, not that I knew of. Anna was just there talking to a boy. The boy had black hair and looked about eighteen.

"Elsa, what's wrong?", Idun asked. The temperature returned to normal and she looked at us bitterly.

"Everything is fine.", She said angrily. I was so speak when she suddenly looked madder. The glass in her hand suddenly broke in her hand. She didn't seen to notice it.

"Excuse me.", She dropped the remaining glass in her hand and started walling to Anna. I wanted to go, I wanted to see what was wrong. A waiter came and quickly picked up the broken glass. When she got there, she smile sweetly at the boy that Anna was talking with. She took his hand, which I saw was on Anna's shoulder, and said something I couldn't hear. He smiled excitedly, and they started walking to the dance floor. They were the center of attention. All the other boys looked at the prince with envy. Anna looked hurt and back to us sadly.

"What's wrong?", Idun asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know I was just talking with Eric when Elsa came and took him from me. I don't see why she's mad at him though.", She said looking at them.

"Wait, she's mad at him?", I said. This was a surprise, I thought she was mad at Anna.

"Yeah, I don't know why, he's very nice. He was telling me that he was the heir to the throne where he's from. He said it was a very nice place by the beach and all. I think he mentioned that it was somewhere in Denmark, wherever that is.", She said. As soon as they were finished dancing, Elsa ditched him and came to Anna.

"Anna, I don't want you talking to that boy ever again.", She said, shaking her feet in pain. He must have stepped on her a lot.

"Why not?", She asked.

"I don't like him. Simple as that.", She said, looking at Eric, who now was the popular one among the boys. It looked like they were congratulating him.

"It doesn't matter because you don't like anybody. All you know how is hate the world in your stupid room. That's all you ever do.", Anna said angrily, glaring at Elsa. Elsa looked like she was expecting this.

"Anna, apologized to your sister this instant.", Idun said.

"No, I'm not apologizing to her, until she does for ignoring me all the time.", Anna said, looking into Elsa's icy blue eyes. I think that Anna was on the verge of tears. I wanted to stop Anna, but when siblings fight, it's usually best to stay out of it.

"I'm sorry.", Elsa said in a very sincere way. Anna's jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting this.

"Elsa I-" Anna started.

"Goodnight, I hoped you all enjoyed yourselves.", Elsa said to us. She turned to me. "Keep her away _them._" She said sourly, motioning to the group of boys. That's what was happening. Eric was hitting on Anna, so Elsa distracted him. With that she started toward the door. Anna went chasing her.

"Anna, wait!", Idun and I called in union. We went followed them into the hallway.

"Elsa, please don't go back in there. Please don't leave me alone.", Anna started crying, clinging her arms round Elsa. I could see that she was pushing Elsa to far. _Oh, no._

"I'm warning you Anna, let go NOW!", She growled angrily. Suddenly Anna screamed and let go.

"Anna!", Idun yelled and we ran to her. Anna was hugging herself. We did a quick check and found ice glued to her arms. F_rostbite. _I looked at Elsa, who was shaking all over. She came close to Anna and touch the ice. It quickly thawed and revealed Anna's bare arms, they looked unharmed. Anna calmed down with the pain gone. Elsa looked at Anna with great regret.

"Anna, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take out my temper on you. Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course Elsa. I always will.", Anna said embracing Elsa. Her big sister pulled away.

"I'll see you around then.", She got up and walked to the stairs, and up to her room. Where she spent most of her time, no matter how hard we try to get here to come out.

* * *

Four months later

"Is there anything else I may do her you sir?", Kai asked, as I stood by the stairs.

"No, I think that will be it. Do you know where my wife is?", I asked.

"Yes, sir. I saw her going into your room.", He informed me.

"Thank you.", I said and started going up the stairs. Idun was next to the bed packing some things.

"Idun, the ship is ready and the servants are taking everything to the ship. When will you be finish?", I said impatiently.

"Agdar calm down. It's not like we're running late or nothing. You're so childish sometimes.", She said, smirking at me.

"I can't help it. I'm just really excited to see Primrose again. And I'm also excited to visit that kingdom of Corona again.", I said trying not to sound like Anna.

"I'm excited too, but you don't see me acting like Anna.", She smiling at me. We were about to kiss when we heard running footsteps enter the room. It was Anna.

"I thought you guys were done packing already.", She said standing by the door, smirking at us.

"I am, but your mother here wants to bring everything. I'll never understand women." I said, playfully poking Idun in the ribs.

"I am not bringing everything.", She said quickly, blushing.

"You're packing ten books.", I motioned toward her bag.

"Don't exaggerate Agdar, it's only eight. Besides a boat ride isn't the most exciting thing ever.", She said justifying it.

"They're each like six hundred pages long.", I told her. She's been a bookworm since day one.

"Agdar, please stop exaggerating. Only one of them is six hundred pages long. The others are like five hundreds." She said rolling her eyes at me. She looked so kissable right now. I leaned in, but I heard Anna clear her throat loudly.

"Right. So Anna, what brings you here?", I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. To maybe say goodbye and get some hugs and kisses. It's not like I won't see you guys for two weeks.

"In that case, then come here.", Idun said, opening her arms. Anna came and pulled us into her embrace. I kissed the top of her head and it felt cold. I saw that I had kissed her white streak. I used to wonder if she still had ice in her head, but she seem fine, so I never questioned it.

"Anna, while we're away, please no parties.", I said. Anna just rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm in no mood in sharing my chocolate. I'll just try to get Elsa to come out and play. Speaking of Elsa, I'll go get her. Wait for me by the stairs.", She ran out of the room. When Idun managed to close her bag, we went to the base of the stairs.

Elsa was waiting for us there. She had her hair back in a bun, with her bangs going toward her left side. She was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue dress. Her hands were covered in white gloves. _How is she not hot wearing that in the summer._ She bowed.

"Do you have to go?", She asked, scared.

"You'll be fine Elsa.", I said. Idun looked at her a look of sympathy.

"I know I'll be fine. Please don't go.", She begged us.

"Elsa, if you're that worried, why don't you come with us. You'll get to meet your cousin.", Idun said.

"I'm not going anywhere.", She said almost defensively.

"Whatever you say.", Idun walked toward her. Elsa took a step back, but Idun was quick. She put her arms around her.

"Mother!", Elsa exclaimed. She struggled against her, but eventually stopped.

"Don't do that again.", Elsa said once she was released. She was always touchy about physical contact. After what happened on her birthday, she now had zero tolerance for it.

"Sorry, can't help it. I love you too much.", Idun said, not ashamed of her actions. Anna came sliding down the stairs.

"Elsa, there you are!", Anna said excitedly.

"Anna how many times have we told you not to do that?", I asked annoyed.

"I don't know, a lot.", She shrugged.

"Please don't go.", Elsa pleaded once more, the temperature dropping.

"Elsa we'll only be gone two weeks max, okay?", I said. I honesty didn't understand why she didn't want us to go.

"Fine.", She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"What about you Anna, you sure you don't want to come?", Idun asked Anna. Before Anna could respond, Elsa put herself in front of Anna. Between us and our youngest. You would think we were trying to kill her or something.

"Please don't take Anna too.", Elsa said. _I just don't understand what's gotten into her._

"No thanks, I would rather stay with Elsa.", Anna put her arm around Elsa, who flinch and stepped back.

"All right, I'll see you girls when we come back then.", Idun said. Anna nodded and Elsa stood there motionless.

* * *

Three days later I was by the edge of the ship watching the dark clouds roll by. I was thinking of how to get Elsa back. Idun came over to me. Sensing what I was thinking, she leaned against me.

"It's okay, when we come back, we'll give it another shot. She can't stay that way forever.", Idun said, resting her head on my chest.

"I know, but none of this would have happened if I hadn't made her conceal herself.", I said miserably.

"Hey don't say I. Say we, we did this together. And I will always face the consequences with you. I'll always stand by you.", She said, kissing my jaw.

"I like the sound of that.", I said kissing her back. It suddenly started to rain really hard.

"Let's go in", I said as I started moving toward the inside of the ship. She stood there not letting me leave.

"You know, I have never been kissed in the rain before.", She winked. I got the message quickly and I started kissing her again. We were soak when we finally stopped.

"Was that good enough, your Highness?", I asked and she nodded. We went in to our room. The storm was really picking up. The whole ship was rolling sideways. The sea was angry. I looked at Idun, who looked back at me. We felt the same thing. I pulled her close to me. I wanted to shelter her from all of this.

"It's okay, if our time has come, then our time has come.", I told her. Her eyes started tearing up and she leaned toward me. She started trembling and so did I.

"I'm not worried about us. What about our girls? They both need us.", She sobbed.

"Elsa has Anna and Anna has Elsa. They have each other.", I said calmly.

"Elsa does have Anna, but Anna doesn't have and never will have Elsa. That's what I'm worried about.", She said quietly.

"Elsa can't deny Anna forever. And Anna won't give up on her.", I said, wiping her tears away.

"I hope so, I never thought I would end this way.", She said quietly.

"I neither. I hoping to die of old age.", I said quietly. She slowly started sobbing. I wanted to cry myself, but I needed to stay strong when she couldn't.

"Life's too short.", She managed to say clearly.

"Life is too short.", I agreed.

"Agdar, I'm scared.", She said hopelessly.

"I am as well. But we need not to panic. Nothing we do will save us now.", I said quietly. Trying not to breakdown was becoming increasingly hard.

"You sure are handling it way better than me.", She chuckled bitterly. She pulled me into her arms and put her head on my chest, to feel and listen my pounding heart. She led me to our bed and we laid there together. I stared at her and she stared at me. I put my hand on her chest to feel her pounding heart as well.

"Primrose was right about me wanting to leave you.", She said looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?", I asked. _Did she regret marrying me? _

"No, I don't regret marrying you. It's just that my parents only loved each other for a while. Then they would ague all the time and eventually they split up and neither of them wanted me anymore. I began thinking why bother with love if it never lasted. When I met you, I honestly wasn't looking for it. When Primrose tried to scare me off, part of me didn't go because I didn't have anywhere to go. The other part was that I began liking you. In the end, I ended falling for you, and I hope that you love me as much as I love you.", She said, tears streaming down her face. I was at loss for words. I began kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. I kissed those tears away. When they were all gone I started kissing her warm lips. I soon lost myself in them.

"Idun, I would be lost without you. I love you with all my heart. Don't you dare ever, not even the slightest bit, doubt that.", I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you.", She whispered into my ear.

"I am in love with you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you.", I said. I wanted to kiss her, but decided against.

"I don't know myself what I ever did to deserve your love.", She said. We struggled together, not one of us saying a word. I started thinking about my life's story. For some reason, only the good times came to mind. Everything bad that ever happened to me didn't matter. Nearly all of my happiest memories are shared with Idun. I looked down at her with loving eyes. _She is the best thing that ever happened to me._

"I love you with all my heart. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til deaths separates us forever. You are my true love King Agdar of Arendelle, and no one else could ever take your place. Thank you so much for loving me back and for a wonderful life.", She said, looking into my eyes.

"I too love you with all my heart. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death separates us. It's a beautiful life my dear Queen Idun of Arendelle. Thank you so making me happy and for giving me two beautiful children. If it's possible to love you and our little girls after death, I would certainly keep on loving you.", I said quietly.

We snuggled on the bed together and waited. We started kissing once again, like it was our last. I couldn't get enough of her and I knew she couldn't get enough of me. In this moment she was mine, all mine, and no one else but mine alone. And I was hers, all hers, and no one else but hers alone. My heart started to ache at never seeing her again.

"At least I get to go with you in my arms.", I whispered into her ear.

"And I wouldn't want to have it any other way.", She said in her loving, sweet voice. I began to kiss her one last time. I held on to her closely in my arms. Her arms were wrapped around me as well. I was still holding her when the ship flipped over and the cold water started pouring in. Not once did I let her go, not once did I stop loving her. I kept holding on to her until the end came...

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, writing a death is hard. I wasn't going to do that last part, but then I thought why not, you know. Also Primrose was there because I mentioned her last chapter and I thought it was kind of fun to bring her in. I don't think we'll see her again, but who knows. So I'll try to update by next weekend if you're still interested, but I have a very strong feeling that I won't, with school hitting me hard and life going on. So don't hate me. Also, I'm not sure whose POV I should do next? Elsa seems do the job fine, but then again Anna... Maybe I'll just do both. Might take longer though, oh well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dear Agony

**A/N: Hello beautiful people. Thanks so much for all the support and I hope you are enjoying this as much I enjoy writing it. As always excuse my many errors I'm sure you'll find in this, I can never catch them all, and as well as things that make no sense, I'm tired most of the time. Again THANKS for even glancing at my fic. **

* * *

**WARNING:****May have self hurting toward the end. But I don't think it's too bad. And then there's I guess you could say family drama.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dear Agony**

**Elsa POV**

It was almost midnight and I was sitting on the window pane with my knees up, my arms folded on them, and my head resting on top. I was watching the storm picked up. The sprinkle that started this afternoon was long gone, replaced by the pouring water outside. Small rain drops made their their way to my window, sliding down ever so slowly. I place my finger on the glass, attempting to touch drop. I froze the drop where it was. After deciding to set it free instead, I turned it back into water. It went down fast this time, as if afraid I would freeze it again or probably to escape me.

I sighed and tried to look past the downpour, to somehow see the angry sea, to look miles into it. Mother and Father were probably saying their goodbyes by now. I did tell them not to go. But no one ever listens to me. Maybe I could have warned them better, but I didn't, even though I could have. I wasn't exactly sure how bad the storm would be, all I knew was that it was coming. With a storm raging inside of me all the time, I could sometimes see them coming before anyone does. I told my psychologist that once and he told me to stop fooling around. To stop being childish. So I pretended to get 'better'. However I just put on a show for him so I could stop seeing him. It was so annoying, someone trying to figure you out. The psychologist was a waste of time, I was the same as ever. They would say that I changed, but what did they know. They didn't know a thing about me.

I wanted to stop the storm. But at the same time, I didn't want to. I had the power to blow it away. It would be hard, but I was confident I could do it if I really wanted to. The only problem was that the side of me that didn't want to put an end to it beat the part of me that wanted to save my parents. I guess I just didn't care for them anymore. Or maybe I did, but just didn't know it yet. _I'm so confused._ Confusion clouded my mind everyday, nothing I could do about it. I wish I wasn't confused anymore. Life would be so much better without the confusion and the agony.

I think I loved my parents, just not enough to save them. I never really forgave them for what they put me through, although I really wanted to. But if I said I did forgive them, I would be lying. But if I said I blamed them for all my problems, I would also be lying. Living in middle ground is hard. Whenever I thought about when this new attitude started, I always came to the conclusion that I stopped caring after what happened three years ago. I didn't really regret not caring anymore. I knew that they were hurt that I didn't care for them much, but I could live with that.

Ever since I stopped caring too much, I guess I started getting better. I was able to sleep fine without having to have Anna with me. The nightmares of me freezing the world didn't bother me anymore. Even my blackouts stopped and that's saying something. It was still strange to live without them. They stopped coming after the major one I had three years ago. The only 'real' problem was that I had surge of power whenever I got emotional, whether it was anger, happiness, or just plain boredom. My anger caused me to freeze Anna's arms on the night of my birthday. I was still ashamed of my outburst. I don't want to hurt anyone with my powers again, so now I have a zero touch policy. But I did miss my family's embraces, even though I kept telling myself I didn't and I always pulled away.

Thunder roar loudly, pulling me out of my thought. I got up, removed my hideous white gloves, and put my two bare hands up against the glass. My hands started glowing with power and it felt so good. All this energy made me feel so strong. _Is it so wrong that it feels so right?_ It started building like crazy in my hands. My hands were practically vibrating, begging for a release. I gritted my teeth, as it was suddenly getting hard to control. It started getting cold, the cold was bothering me._ Time to let it go._ I was about to get rid the storm, I wanted to. But then I backed out at the last minute. _Who was I to defy destiny and the laws of nature? _All that power in my hands started to slowly subside until I couldn't feel it anymore and then it was gone. My numb hands already missing it. Thunder roared again, this time stronger, with lightning lighting up the sky. The lightning was a beautiful sight, almost like the northern lights in the winter. Thunder roared again, I could feel it shaking the whole castle. I heard urgent knocking on my door, but I ignored it like I always do. It wasn't important right now.

Soon the thunder started getting quite and the lightning was shining less bright. Suddenly it was dead silent. No clock ticking, the rain was quiet, no noise to be heard. It was too late. I clutched my chest, where my frozen heart was beating. It started feeling heavy and the pounding was hard, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Suddenly my ring turned gray. I think that meant regret, it was what I was feeling at the moment. I took it off and it turned orange, just like the day I got it. Maybe I really am a monster, like the ones that lurk in the dark, feeding off of the fear they impose on on their victims. _Whatever, not my problem._

I suddenly felt very weak. As I couldn't stand on my own anymore, I had to use the wall as my guide back to my bed. My whole body was shaking hard. The realization of what I just did was hitting me hard. _I just killed Mother and Father_. I could have saved them, but I chose not to. _Ugh, what's wrong with me? _An evil deed has been committed tonight. _I'm disgusting. What kind of sicko doesn't save their own parents? For crying out loud, even murderers respect their parents!_ I just killed my own, just like that. Like they weren't my family. Like I didn't even care. Like it wouldn't hurt me. I felt so sick to my stomach. Someone was now pounding on the door. Looking for anything to distract me, I wanted to open it. But I didn't. _Let them knock all they want, I don't care._

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to forget. The ceiling was a bunch of random designs. I liked to make shapes and patterns out of them. Right now, I was looking at a monkey that was trying to reach a spider. Then I saw an evil face that was looking back at me. I quickly turned away to look at the wall instead. I closed my eyes, but when I did, I saw flashes of my mother and father. I remembered how they were always there for me after realizing I needed them. How they would always bug me and then tell me they loved me. How they would try to reach out to me. And of how I rejected them without a second thought. _That was cold. _The rain outside was still hitting the castle hard. The knocking at my door had stopped a while ago. I tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. The pain inside wouldn't leave me alone. Wouldn't let go of me. I sighed in my bed, wishing I had a distraction. _Maybe walking around the castle will help._ I was technically in charge while they were away, so I should be able to do what I wanted. I went over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. I saw a figure on the floor, in front of my door.

Anna was fast asleep, face down. I stepped over her and was on my way when I turned back to look at Anna. She looked so lonely and it made me sad to see her that way. I went back, and looked down at her. _Should I, should I not. _Deciding I couldn't let her sleep on the floor, I was about to poke her, but then I stopped._ I better take some precaution. _I went to my room and put on the stupid gloves. As much as I hated them, I always wore them whenever I was around people. Father and Mother had said I didn't have to wear them anymore, but I wore them just in case. I really didn't want to hurt anyone, but it made me bitter sometimes that I had to force to conceal who I was. I wanted to be myself, but I couldn't. Being myself was dangerous, and I had the responsibility of putting everyone's else needs before my own. I had accepted that. Even if it was killing me inside. I went back to where Anna was laying.

"Psst, Anna wake up.", I whispered, poking her cheek. She didn't move one bit. _Well, she always was a heavy sleeper._

"Anna.", I said louder, shaking her shoulder. She wouldn't even stir.

"Alright you asked for this.", I said as I took off one of my gloves. I formed a snowball in my hand. With my gloved hand, I lifted the hem of her nightgown on the back on her neck, and threw the snowball in my hand into her warm bare back. I took a step back and put the glove back on, waiting for her to jump. But she didn't move.

"Anna?", I called, but no response. I got on my knees next to her. I thawed the snow inside of her and flipped her onto her back. Her face was blank. I started shaking her shoulders hard and was loudly calling her, but nothing. I felt panic swelling in me.

"Anna, please wake up.", I almost shouted, but she wouldn't move. I grabbed her hand and it felt cold instead of it usual warmth. _No, no, no, no._

"Come on Anna.", I almost pleaded. My voice was getting shaky. It was then that I noticed a glass on the floor next to me. I picked it up and saw some green liquid in it. I brought it up to my nose and a strong sweet smell overtook me, making me lightheaded. I sighed in relieved. Just some strong sleeping medication. I began to panic again. _What if this wasn't the culprit. _I needed to know for sure. I looked at Anna's mouth. _Am I really this desperate? _I felt her face through my gloves and she was cold. _Yes I am_. I reluctantly brought my face up to her mouth and took a small sniff at it. _Yes, definitely the medication. _I sighed in relieved once again.

Now that I knew that Anna was fine, the worry and panic disappeared, replaced by anger. _Why you do this? Don't you know this stuff is dangerous?_ But I knew the answer to why she would take it. I remembered that Anna was freaked out by thunder when we were younger. And of course she would come to me, since Mother and Father weren't here and I was her big sister meaning it was kind of my unsaid duty. But I ignore her like always, so she probably took it to sleep. One sip is all it takes to put you out through the night. _Wonder where she got it?_ Looks like I'm not the only right to sneaks around at night. I should be a better sister to her, but it was kind of impossible for me with a freezing heart and everything else. _I need to make sure this doesn't happens again. _

I got up to leave, but then I looked down at my sister_. I can't leave her on the floor._ Maybe I can, but then my conscious won't leave me alone. Better do something about it, since waking her is now out of question. I put my cold arms under her and carefully lifted her up. _Oh god, she's heavy._ Either that or I've become weaker. I think it was both reasons. I held her tightly against me as I struggled to my feet, wiping the breath out of me. I took a step, but nearly fell. I'm not strong enough to take her to her room. I looked at my opened door. I started sinking to the floor, while I debated what to do. I need to make a choice already. _Ah, the hell with it. It's only for a night, and she's passed out, meaning she won't bug me._ I started slowly walking into my room. My arms were shaking, threatening to drop her at any moment. But I made it to the bed and I managed to put her under the covers. I went back to close the opened door. The cup was still on the floor. I picked it up with no reason other than to not let anyone see it. We weren't allowed to use it, since we were kind of still too young for it, making it harmful for us. I didn't know the side effects it had on us, but I knew what it could lead to. After making my way back to the bed, I set it on the nightstand. _I should learn them though, since Anna is going to have to deal with them in the morning._

The purple lightning started flashing across clouded sky again, lighting up my whole room through my big window. I looked down at my occupied bed. There was room for us both, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be that closed to her. I had a couch, but it was very hard. _Maybe I should have Anna jump on it to break it in._ I sighed and closed my eyes and laid on top of the covers, as far away from her as possible to the edge. I opened them to find the ceiling. I shifted my whole body to lay on my right, facing Anna. My arms were folded in front of me, keeping them away from her. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't find it.

I found myself staring at Anna. She started snoring lightly after a minute of sleeping on my bed. Her hair was getting messy, it would probably be a total mess in the morning. I looked at her white streak. It sometimes looked like my own hair. It didn't look too bad, but I didn't like it. It was a permanent reminder of what I could become if I wanted to. Sometimes I did want to, but other times I didn't want to and felt guilty for wanting to become a monster. It would have been fun if Anna had powers like me. Then someone would understand me and I wouldn't be alone. But then she would have to share my burden, and I knew for a fact I didn't want that. Thunder rumbled again, shaking the castle. I looked at Anna's peaceful face. _I should have saved our parents._

"I'm sorry Anna.", I said to her. _Maybe I should have let her go with them as well._ Had she gone, I would have saved her, including our parents. I know I wouldn't let Anna die, I loved my baby sister, I think. I wasn't sure about that as well. She was the person I liked the most. Not too much, but a lot more than everyone else. I felt bad for the pain she would face later when she finds out, and of how I won't be there for her. I wanted to be friends with her, I really did, but I just couldn't. Whenever we have a moment, I would always ruin it. Something was always holding me back. It used to be fear and it was still fear, but with something else. I didn't want her to get hurt, so was that protectiveness? She would be safer away from me. I shrugged these thoughts away and tried to find sleep again, but I couldn't.

_Sleep, I command you to stop playing hard to get already. _I was getting frustrated, as I started tossing and turning. My eyes suddenly fell on the cup on my nightstand. I took it and thought about it. I looked over at Anna. _She seems fine, if she could handle it, so can I. Besides, I'm older._ I closed my eyes and took a sip. A strong bitter taste attacked my mouth. Very unexpected with the sweet smell. I nearly spit it out, but I choked it down. I got an annoying coughing fit afterward because I drank it rather quickly. I started panting for air with a bitter taste in my mouth. My eyes started to get heavy and I quickly put the cup back as my vision started dimming. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into the clutches of a peaceful and guilty sleep.

* * *

**Anna POV**

I started to feel myself waking. But I didn't want to, I just wanted to lay here forever. Sleep was good and I was having an awesome dream and I didn't want it to end. I can be so lazy sometimes, but it wasn't my fault, I just wasn't a morning person. Never have, never will. I was more of a wake up later person. _Oh well, time to start another day._ With a sigh I opened my eyes and blinked several times, my eyes adjusting to the sudden light. When they did I saw that I wasn't in my own room. The walls were blue instead. _Tell me I'm not in Elsa's room. She's gonna kill me._ Someone stirred under me, confirming my suspensions. I wondered how I ended up here, but I figured it can wait. _Wait, someone moved under me? _I suddenly became aware of how cold it was under me. I looked in horror as my arms were tightly wrapped around her. Not only that, but I was practically on top of her. My hands were clutching to her nightgown and I think my legs got tangled with hers. I saw that there was some liquid at her neck, where my face had been. _Aw,_ g_ross, I drooled on Elsa. She's gonna freak out if she finds it._ I unwrapped an arm from her and used my long sleeve to wipe it off her. As if things couldn't get anymore weird and awkward, her icy eyes flew opened and looked straight into my own. I stared back, unable to move.

"What are you...", She said in her sleepy voice, her. I tried to get off her, but something cold on my back holding me down. I then realized she was clinging to me in her sleep as well. Withe her face turning crimson, she quickly put her arms to her side. I was still frozen in place, unable to move. She cleared her throat loudly, gesturing me to get off. I nervously unwrapped my other arm from around her. I bought my knee up to sit up which was a mistake. It resulted in digging it deeply into Elsa's gut, blowing the wind out of her. Elsa gasped, and involuntarily roughly pushed me off. I fell on the floor with a loud thud. _Ow, that was rude._ I thought to myself, but I deserved it. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't because it was kind of a side effect of the sleep medication with me not being old enough for it. So I just laid there on the floor, listening to Elsa trying to catch her breath. I was going to apologized, but she beat me to it.

"I'm sorry for pushing you. Force of reflex.", I heard her say. She was still on her bed.

"It's alright, I understand.", I said. _Oh wow, Elsa's talking to me! _I smiled to the ceiling. I could feel my body, but I couldn't make it move. _Come on Anna, willpower._

"Um Elsa?", I said, trying not to be nervous. _To think I would be used to the awkwardness between us by now._

"Yeah?", She asked after a while.

"I kind of can't move too much. Could you um help me?", I asked, embarrassed.

"Um, yeah sure. Okay.", I heard Elsa say. I heard movement on the bed, probably Elsa trying to untangled herself from the sheets and covers and pillows as I was not a pretty sleeper. That position was left to Elsa. She was so perfect sometimes, even in sleep.

"Shoot!", I heard her say. I looked and saw her falling on top of me. I felt pain shoot up my entire body as her entire weight was on me, pinning me down. She wasn't fat or nothing, but it was enough to blow the air out of me. I wanted to push her off, but I couldn't. One being I couldn't move, and the second being that even if I could move, I wasn't strong.

"Air...", I managed to say. I gasped for air, under her.

"Sorry.", Her cold breath whispered into my ear. It made me want to shiver, but thankfully I didn't. With some difficulty, she rolled off and was now laying next to me. The pain slowly went away, but left my skin throbbing. We laid there together in awkward silence. _Come on Anna, say something already. Stop being weird around her._

"I don't suppose you know why I can't move? You know, seeing as to how you can't either? I was fine a minute ago.", She asked, turning her head to face me. I suddenly felt self conscious of the fact that Elsa was talking to me. I really couldn't believe she was talking to me.

"It's the effects of the sleep medication since we're still kind of young for it. Sometimes it takes about a minute after waking for your body to fail you, whereas other times you can't move the minute you wake up. It usually takes me about ten to half an hour before I can move again. Since you're older, it should take less time.", I explained. She frowned when I said this. _Yes Elsa, you're stuck with me, deal with it_. A realization then drew on me.

"Wait, you took it too?", I asked, knowing the answer. She nodded.

"Why?", I asked. She was ignoring me again.

"Elsa...", I coaxed. I heard her sighed.

"I don't know Anna. Why anyone would take something to sleep is beyond me.", She said sarcastically. _Might as well call me stupid already._ I could tell she was thinking it.

"Why couldn't you sleep?", I asked.

"I might tell you if you tell me your reason.", She said. _Hey, she's more interested in me! So she doesn't hate me._

"Well um, Mama and Papa still are gone, and I kind of already miss them. And add that with the awful thunder of last night and you'll get an answer.", I said. I looked at Elsa, but I didn't know what she was thinking. She was a master blocker.

"Are you gonna tell me yours?", I asked. She shook her head no.

"You said you would if I told you mine.", I whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Might.", She said it as it was obvious. I flushed in embarrassment. She grinned at me.

"Soo um, how did I end up here? I think I would have remembered sneaking in here.", I asked. Maybe I'll get some answers. I gave her my cute face and she sighed in defeat. _Score!_

"I went out and you were passed out on my door and I couldn't just leave you there. You were too heavy to carry to your room, so I put you in my bed.", She confessed. That explains how I ended up here. I came to Elsa's door to give her a last chance and like the idiot I was, I took a sip and then it was lights out for me.

"You think I'm heavy. Look who's talking. Had you not moved I could have died.", I snorted, remembering her weight on me. I saw her playfully roll her eyes at me. _Elsa and me are being sisters! _Then her face turned serious, studying me as if she was looking for something. _And there's my beloved Ice Queen who I missed so much, not. _I began to feel nervous as her intense eyes were seeing through me.

"Anna, I find it very interesting that you know so much about the sleep medication and the fact that you know how long it takes for it to wear off on you. So I take it this isn't your first time taking it. Tell me, how many times have you used it?", She asked, staring at me.

"Four.", I blurted before I could stop myself. I mentally kicked myself. Nobody was supposed to know about that. _Hope she doesn't tell Mama and Papa when they get back. They'll be furious. _But she was a strong silent type so maybe I'll get lucky and she won't say anything.

"It's not something you should mess with, Anna. Don't take it ever again. Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?", Her voice sounded stern and angry. _Sounds like she won't tell on me!_ But anger is contagious as I began to resent her. The joy I felt a second ago was long gone, replaced with the that awful negative emotion that started boiling inside of me.

"I was thinking maybe I'll take it since my loving, caring older sister wouldn't open her stupid door. I don't understand why you keep shutting yourself in. And one more thing, who do you think you are telling me what to do?", I said hatefully, glaring at her. The temperature dropped, but I didn't care. She glared back at me, but I wasn't backing off. I have every right to be mad at her.

"Every time you take it, you put yourself at risk for paralysis which is a stupid move by the way. What I do in my room is none of your business, so I don't want to hear about it ever again! As for who I am, I'm your older sister.", She said with authority. _Nice try. I'm not falling for the I'm older-so-you-should-listen-to-me. Not this time, I'm not that gullible little girl anymore. _It began to snow, but it thawed in the air, not reaching us.

"Let me tell you something, what I do to myself is none of your business as well, so butt out. I'm starting to regret staying with you, I should have gone with Mama and Papa. Anywhere without you is so much better. I can't stand you sometimes!", I insulted. I saw the hurt in her eyes, but I didn't care. _So what if I hurt her feelings? She hurts me for no reason all the time._

"If I'm such a pain to be around with, then why did you stay then? Huh? And guess what, I can't stand you either! With your stupid, annoying, constant begging. It's like you're starving for attention!", She yelled angrily, trying to hurt me. And she succeeded, but I put on a mask to hide it along with the tears that wanted to come. Can't let her know it hurts, a lot. _That was personal. _The snow started reaching the ground and soon I was covered in it. It wasn't cold, or maybe I was too angry to feel it. I looked at the snow.

"I stayed because I pity you, you loner. And get your stupid powers under control already, you're too old to still be losing it. Ugh, no wonder no one's allowed in. It's all your fault!", I yelled back. It hit a nerve as I saw betrayal flicker in her eyes, and it was killing me. I wish I could take it back. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She suddenly got up and as if to prove she had control, the snow thawed, but the cold stayed.

"I have total control.", She grabbed the hem of my nightgown and pulled me up. Her face inches from mine. She intimated me a lot, I won't lie. But I stared back at her. _No way am I backing off._

"Oh yeah, you have control? Then prove it. Return the temperature to normal.", I challenged. I actually just wanted it warm again. I didn't want to shiver in front of her and I could be my breath in the air. Soon the temperature returned to normal. I gained feeling in my body and I slapped her cold hand away. I hit another nerve, this time literally.

"Get out!", She growl though gritted teeth.

"I was just leaving.", I said confidently. I stomped over to the door. I grabbed the door nob and opened the door. Halfway through, I turned back to Elsa.

"If you don't show up to breakfast, then you're a coward.", I shot at her. She just glared, with her hands clutched at her sides.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll be there.", She sneered.

"Can't wait to see you there.", I tried to sound angry, but it disappeared the minute she agreed to meet me there. As soon as I closed the door, I sigh in relieve and smiled. I practically skipped to my room. _I'm going to have Elsa with me today. _

With Mama and Papa gone, I spent the majority of the time starting to get her to come out. I always made an excuse to bug her. Like yesterday, I smashed a couple vases in front of her room and pretended to get hurt, hoping she would have come out. And she did, but went back as soon as she made sure I was unharmed. I wish I had her back. After Mama had promised not to separate us anyone, Elsa started becoming more distant somehow. I wanted to confront her about it, but she didn't know how to argue without freezing the room. And I didn't like upsetting her. I like seeing her happy.

As soon as I was presentable, I ran out to the hallways, and slid on the spiral stairs railing. I stopped by the door frame, and peeked inside. Elsa was sitting there. Her shoulders were slumped, defeated. _Man, I made her sad again. I gotta stop doing that. _I went up behind her and hugged her with the chair between us. I expected her to push me away, but she didn't. She stayed frozen, not acknowledging my presence. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Elsa I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I promised not to make stupid moves anymore.", I said, burying my face into her cold neck. She pulled away and stood up to face me. As usual I couldn't read her.

"Water under the bridge.", She said with a weak smile. She hesitantly held out her right hand to shake. I slapped her gloved hand away and tackled her into my embrace. She carefully put her arms around me, but with no heart in it. Then breakfast was served, so we sat.

"Anna, one thing though.", She said in sternly. I felt my heart stop.

"What?", I asked nervously.

"Don't make promises you can't keep.", She winked. I sighed in relieved and then huffed. After that, we ate in silence. But it wasn't awkward silence, it was comfortable silence. I finished first, so I could prevent her from leaving. When she was finished, she got up.

"Anna I'll be-", She started.

"No.", I said crossing my arms.

"Pardon?", She asked confused.

"No as in you can't leave. Today, you're all mine.", I got up and put my arm around her waist to emphasize my point. She opened her mouth to protest, but I beat her.

"Pretty please with chocolate on top. Besides you ow me for putting with you.", I pleaded. She looked confused at the last part, but then her eyes lit up.

"I ow you for putting up with me?", She asked playfully.

"Yes you do, now let's go!", I squealed in delight.

"Nothing extreme please.", She commented.

"Well, you're picking our activity, but no reading. That's too boring.", I said taking her to the family room. I had still had my arm around her, afraid she would run off if I didn't. I felt Elsa tense up in my arm as we walked in. I saw her gazing at the two fist sized dents in the wall. The walls that kept me from reading her emotions came crumpling down. I saw her hollow, cold eyes filled with so much agony. I felt her shake, and her hands turned into fist.

Flashes of what happened in this room started hitting my eyes. It wasn't a memory I was fond of having. I had seen Elsa so weak and defeated, it hurt me. After what happened, she was bedridden for about two weeks before she could get up on her own without collapsing. I remembered her telling everyone to leave her alone, because it was too dark inside. I remembered her waking up in the middle of the night screaming that the pain wouldn't leave her alone. I had thought that she had lost her mind after what had happened, but then she stopped doing that. After that, she started backing off more than ever. And it has been that way ever since. The old guy she was seeing said she was perfectly fine, but I didn't believe it. I didn't know how, but I knew she was lying. And was doing a good job at it because sometimes I doubted myself about her lying. But every now and then I would see the truth in her eyes.

"Let's play chess.", She said, pulling my out of my thoughts. I looked back, and she was smiling nervously at me. I nodded. We walked over to the table, where the chess board was set, ready to play.

"Which do you want?", She asked.

"The black side.", I answered. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?", I was confused. _Did I mess up already?_

"I thought you would have chosen the white side because you could used the slight advantage of having the first move.", She said sitting down.

"Elsa, my dear sister you. I'm insulted that you would think I would take advantage of you like that. But I was born ready to win so you can have the white side. And I promise to go easy on you.", I said with the confidence I didn't have. "Besides the white side suits you.", I added.

"Whatever you say Anna.", Elsa said, rolling her eyes. The game was fun for the first five minutes. The excitement of having Elsa with me was wearing off, due to the silence.

"Elsa I like playing with you and all, but it's too quiet. Can't we talk?", I said, trying hard not to found whiny. She shook her head.

"You know Elsa, I don't see any reason why you and me-",

"You and I.", She corrected. I huffed in annoyance.

"I don't see any reason why you and I can't have conservation together.", I finished, putting emphasize on you and I.

"I do.", She replied.

"Really, what?", _I bet she has a good reason._

"I don't want to", She said as a matter a factly. I groan in annoyance.

"Fine!", I slumped in defeat. An idea came to my head.

"I got it! Let's play a game of twenty questions while at the same time playing chess.", I suggested happily.

"If I do this, will you stop talking?", She asked. I nodded.

"Alright fine, just don't get upset if you hate my answers. So fire away." She said, moving a pawn forward.

"Favorite color?", I asked the obvious question. She raised an eyebrow at me and motioned to her blue dress.

"Seriously Anna, you're going to waste a question like that?", She seemed amused.

"Elsa, the game is I asked twenty questions and you answer them. Not I asked twenty questions and you raised an eyebrow and tell me how stupid my question it.", I explained in annoyance. _This might take a while._

"It's blue.", She answered.

"Favorite season?", I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Summer.", I look up in surprised. She smiled at my confusion and shock.

"Why?" I asked. I had really thought it would be winter.

"It's when young Anna didn't have the excuse of winter to ask me to build a snowman with her. Not that that ever stopped her." She replied. "That's three by the way.", She added.

"That's unfair!", I protested.

"That's life. Next question.", She said rather coldly.

"Do you hate me?", I was afraid of the answer.

"No, I don't hate you Anna.", Her expression soften when as she answered.

"Then why do you shut me out?" She had no reason to do that anymore.

"It's easier.", She said, suddenly fascinated by the chess board.

"How? That makes no sense.", I asked.

"That way I don't have to deal with anything.", She answered.

"Oh.", I said. I moved a rook and took her pawn, but then she took my rook with her bishop. _She's not going to give me a clear answer, so best I move on._

"Why do your eyes change color? It sometimes looks bluer then usual.", I asked. I looked into her eyes, and they were normal.

"I think it's a body temperature thing. When my temperature is low, they take a darker shade. When I'm normal, it's just normal. Watch this.", She pointed to her eyes. I saw as her body became covered in frost. The only thing that wasn't was her head. Her eyes changed a little.

"Okay, I get it.", I said. She waved her left hand and the frost disappeared, her eyes going back to normal.

"Favorite book?", I asked. She was a reader, so this should be interesting.

"Romeo and Juliet.", And it was interesting.

"I didn't know you were into romance.", I said. But she just moved her pawn forward, not saying anything._ She's really making me work for those answers._

"Are you into romance?"

"No, I'm not a fan of romance."

"Then why is that one your favorite?", I asked.

"I like tragedies. The endings are the best parts.", A gloomy mood settled over the room.

"Why?", I could tell, she didn't want to answer.

"They make me feel better about myself.", Elsa said. I took her knight.

"Because...", I tried to coax her.

"If I continue then that makes twelve questions.", She smirked at me.

"Okay, tell me already.", I really wanted to know.

"I take comfort in the fact that someone out there, even fictional characters have luck that's more rotten than my own. Makes me think that it could be worse, so I shouldn't complain.", She said avoiding my eyes. I suddenly realized what she meant.

"Elsa, do you hate your powers?", I was afraid that she would get mad. But the temperature stayed the same, so I took that as a good sign. Elsa looked at her gloved hands, really thinking about it.

"No, I don't hate my powers.", She said sadly. She looked down and moved her king to the right. I needed to get her out of the serious.

"Ever killed anyone?", The temperature dropped suddenly. She looked dead serious.

"Kidding, I'm just kidding. Jeez Elsa calm down. Not a real question.", I put my hands up to show that I was kidding.

"That's still fourteen.", She said.

"Ugh, Elsa you're the worse.", I huffed.

"You know it. Next question.", She instructed.

"Do you still have blackouts?", I was curious about those. I heard she doesn't have them anymore, but I don't know.

"I don't have blackouts anymore. They are forever behind me now.", She was looking at the chess board with concern. _Hey, if she's concern, then I might have a chance!_

"At your birthday. What was that then?", I asked. She had froze my arms. But it wasn't too bad. It wasn't painful or nothing, but it did catch me off guard. She did thaw it and said she was sorry. I was so upset as why she was leaving me again.

"I was just mad.", She shrugged.

"Why were you mad?", I was still wondering what I did that night to upset her.

"That charming Prince Eric was trying move on you, and you were-", She stopped to look at me. "You were falling right for it. It pissed me off that you can be such a fool sometimes."

"Eric wasn't trying a move on me. He was just being nice.", I said, defending him. He was real sweet and nice.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, why do you think he was trying to impress you with his stupid kingdom. Or why he told you he likes redheads.", She said annoyed.

"He was just-", I saw the pieces click together.

"But he never said he liked redheads and last I checked, I'm strawberry blonde.", I said, holding a braid of my hair for her to look at.

"I overheard a conversation he was having with the other morons. And your hair did look kind of red under the light we were in.", She explained. I looked at her stunned. _Wow, she's really... Just wow._

"Oh, well um good thing I'm lucky have you then.", I said, looking at the board to hide my blushing face. She was smirking at my red face.

"Damn right you are.", She smirked.

"Okay, moving on, why do you call Mama and Papa, Mother and Father?", I asked, trying to change the subject. Her face turned serious again.

"I grew up.", She with all her concentration was on the chess board.

"You were the age I am now when you started calling them that.", I said. Elsa looked at me, searching for the answer to that one.

"We were raised differently.", She said quietly. I noticed her hand was shaking as she moved a castle forward. I thought about her answer. _Yes, we were brought up differently_. I was free to roam the castle while she was stuck in the confinements of her room almost her whole childhood. And when she was allowed out, she knew no other way.

"You were too much of a square even before the isolation.", I tried to joked, to lighten her mood. I remembered her always complaining that we were going to get in trouble, back when we were friends. I looked at Elsa, she was still serious. It began to worry me.

"Elsa please say something.", I didn't want her to dwell on sad thoughts.

"You got two questions left.", She replied. We played for another two minutes while I tried to think of something to ask her. I didn't want to bring this up, I had to get this out of the way.

"Elsa, our parents, they love us a lot. They always talked about you. About how they were going to show you they loved you. You understand that right?", I asked. _I hope she isn't bitter. _She didn't answer, for we were nearing the end of our game. I suddenly saw a move, that I knew would work. I was afraid she would see it on my face, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at he board, lost in concentration. I didn't know if it was from my question or the game. After Elsa made her move, I saw that I still had my winning move opened. I looked at all the possible outcomes. _Yes, it should work_. I moved my knight and took her queen. The knight fell on a place that put her king in check.

"Checkmate! I win! Yes! I took out the all powerful Queen of the Ice and Snow! Take that Elsa!", I said excitedly, pointing at her. Elsa looked dumbfounded at me and the board. She then smiled at me.

"That's ironic.", She chuckled after a while

"It is ironic. You were totally beating me but then my knight in shiny armor came in, took out the Ice Queen, and got the crown.", I said. I made my knight knock her queen over the board.

"You're so childish sometimes.", She said reaching for the white queen.

"Whatever I won!", I couldn't stop my excitement.

"Jeez Anna, way to not rub it in.", She said smiling. She started setting the board again. It got quiet again. Then I remembered my forgotten question.

"Elsa, answer my question now. Please.", I said, trying not to sound demanding. Elsa sighed and looked at me.

"I do understand why Mother and Father did what they did, and I don't blame them. They had good reasons to. And I know they loved me. But it's just hard.", She said, lost in thought.

"What's hard?", I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Seeing the world as it is.", She said pessimistically. She finished setting up the board.

"Elsa, what do you mean?", I asked. She just gave me a fake smile.

"I've answered twenty questions and I'm not obligated to answer anymore for this silly game." She said, giving me an apologetic look.

"But-", I began to protest.

"No buts, I've spent time with you and I hope it entertained you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you around.", She said and started walking to the door. I wanted to stop her, but all I could do was watch her go. Soon she was out the door, and out of sight. _Maybe I shouldn't have wasted the first question._

* * *

A week had passed and I was bored out of my mind. I was in the portrait room looking at the one that was of Joan of Arc. She was my favorite because she stayed faithful to her cause til the bitter end. She also reminded me of Elsa. They were both strange ladies. Joan was pretty much a tough woman who won a war. She must have had a lot of power. And Elsa was going to someday be the queen of Arendelle. Not to mention her ice powers made her well, powerful. I bet she could freeze the world if she wanted to. Cover everything in deep snow. But that would never happen. I chuckled at the thought of Elsa freezing everything. She's not that powerful. Even if she was, she's not that cold. If she was, she would have done it already.

I left the room and went to the library, hoping to maybe find Elsa there. But she wasn't. She was still in her room. Ever since the chess game, she hadn't left her room. She went as far as to have her meals delivered to her room. I would knock but she ignored me like always. I wish she would stop doing that. As I was going out of the library, I saw Kai walking by carrying a letter.

"Hi Kai. What do you have there?", I asked, looking at the envelope.

"Good afternoon Princess Anna. This just came for your sister from the Kingdom of Corona.", He said, after bowing.

"Oh, that must be from Mama and Papa. I was wondering when they would send this.", I said reaching for it. But he held over my reach. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's mailed specifically for Princess Elsa, the future ruler of Arendelle.", He said. He showed me the words on it. And sure enough, it was made directly to Elsa.

"Can I give it to her then? I promise I won't open it. I just want an excuse for Elsa to open her door.", I said. I gave Kai my cute face. Mama and Papa, even Elsa had once told me that the time will come when the cute face won't work so I've been taking advantage while it lasts. He looked like he didn't want to do it, but he gave in

"Alright, just don't open it.", He said giving me the letter. I smiled and happily took it. I thanked him and ran up the stairs. When I got to Elsa's door, I gave her my signature knock.

"Elsa, a letter came for you.", I said. But she didn't respond. I put my hand on the door nob and slowly turned it. I was surprised that Elsa didn't lock her door. I gulped and slowly opened it, to find the room empty. _What! When did she leave? _I walked in and sat on her bed.

I was planning on waiting for her. _She has to come back eventually. _The letter looked very important. It was red and the letters were in gold. _Why did they only want Elsa to get it?_ It must be very important. It suddenly became very attempting to open it. If it was important, then I deserved to know as well. I slowly broke the seal. I took it out. It suddenly felt heavy. Like the information was weighing it down. It was still folded. _Should I, should I not?_ I already opened, might as will go through with it. I unfolded it and read through it. I dropped the paper on the floor as I closed my misty eyes. A strong pain of emotional pain shot through me. The agony began to build as tears started falling down my face.

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I came back from outside and was now on my way to my room. It was a miracle to have been able to leave without Anna noticing. I didn't want to be around her. It wasn't because of our argument, it was because she was getting too close to me. And I was getting close to her as well and I couldn't do that. I had said a lot more than intended during our chess game. But I couldn't help it, I like to talk to her as much as it made me uncomfortable. The argument did hurt, but don't they all? Besides I knew she was just mad and didn't mean anything. And I know she knew I didn't mean it as well. I would have used the secret passage way, but I didn't use it during the day. I have yet to find one in my room. As I was walking down the hallway, I saw that my door was opened. I really should start locking since Anna has no boundaries. But I didn't have a key. Mother and Father took it away, saying no more secrets. As I walked nearer, I began to hear something. I then recognized it as crying. I had forgotten what that sounded like, considering I never hear anymore. I recognized the owner of it. Anna was crying. _Why would Anna be crying? I'm not that mean, am I?_

When I got there, I stood on the doorway and look at Anna. She on the floor next to my bed. She was hugging her knees, her face buried in them. It made my heart break to see her that way. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I began to get angry. _Whoever made her cry is going to pay dearly. _Against all the voices in my head telling me to leave her be, I went up and sat next to her. She looked at me with her red puffy eyes. She locked her arms around me in a desperate hug, blowing the air out of me. It was like she was clinging to me for dear life.

"Els sa!", She sobbed into my chest. I put an arm around her, even though I shouldn't have.

"Anna, please stop crying. And tell my who made you cry. I promise they won't ever bother you again.", I told her. I had every intention of freezing whoever did this. _They're gonna pay! _Anna continued crying away. As I could do was hold her. I really should let go now. I can't allow myself to become attached to her. As her burning tears started to soil my blue dress, I noticed a letter next to me. With my free hand, I picked it. It was from the Kingdom of Corona. I felt my blood run cold. I didn't need to read it to know what Anna had just read. I began to shake for no reason. I began to feel sad, even though I had no reason to. It was I who killed them. I placed the letter on the floor and thought about how I could reject Anna with the least amount of damage possible.

I stood up and pulled Anna up with me. I was supporting her as her heart was too broken to support herself. I began to hate myself even more for what I was about to do. I decided it would be best to do it in her own room. I started walking us to Anna's room. She was clinging to me the whole way. Once we were in her room, I made her sit on her bed. I waited for her to calm down enough, before I pulled away. I stood in front of her, but she wouldn't look up. Her arms were at her sides, her face looking down, hot tears still streaming down her face. Some snot in her nose. I took out a handkerchief and wiped her salty tears away. I then put it on her nose.

"Blow.", I instructed and she did. When she did, I put it on her nightstand.

"Anna, listen to me. Okay?", I said, pushing her chin up so she could face me. Her eyes red, puffy and full of agony. _I'm so terrible._

"Anna I need you to be strong on your hold from now on okay?", I said to her. She began to cry even more.

"You- you- le- le leav- ing?", She stuttered, hurt. I soften my expression to ease her tension. She was an emotional mess right now.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just can't be there for you.", I said with a monotonic tone. She stood up and hugged me. I grew stiff to her touch.

"You're al- all I got.", Anna stuttered. She was so broken, just like I was not to long ago. I wanted to hold her back. To reassure her that I would never leave her side. But I couldn't do that, I wouldn't allow myself to do that. That would be bad._ I'm doing to her what my parents did to me. I'm leaving her on her own._

"I promise to still be your big sister, but I can't be your friend.", I told her. _A very bad big sister._

"Big sis- sisters are the- there fo fo...", She couldn't finish. _I know big sisters are there for each other. But only the good ones, and I'm not good._ She started crying, not letting me go. Her embrace felt so warm. I once craved her warmth, but not so much anymore. We were there for a long time before she could speak clearly.

"Are you even sad that they're gone?", She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I am. But crying isn't going to bring them back. The sooner we accept this, the better.", I felt like I was lying for some reason. Maybe I was lying about the being sad part.

"But Elsa, they said they would be back in two weeks. That would have been in like three days.", Anna, wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes in her eyes again.

"Anna, they were our parents. You knew we were going to outlive them someday. You need to be strong. You're going to outlive me as well someday. When that day comes, promise me you'll carry on.", I said. As much as it hurt to tell her, I had to do it. She needed to know the ugly reality if she was going to pull through this.

"You make it sound like your end is near.", She said miserably. She started to cup my face_. Don't let her in and don't let her see, _my subconscious said. I grabbed Anna's wrists and pulled them away from my face. When I let go, I saw goosebumps on her wrist where my gloved hands had touched. I looked away as I couldn't find myself to look at her.

"You'll never know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room. Don't bother to come. And don't look for me.", I said backing away.

"But Elsa. I-", She started.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Feel free to hate me all you want.", I said and left my broken sister alone and closed the door. I just turned my back on her again.

* * *

I had hurt Anna deeply. I hated myself now more than ever. I wanted to make it better, but I didn't. I didn't even try. _I can't even make myself better, so how am I to make someone close to me better? _I was being heartless, I knew that, but it didn't stop me. I sat in my room staring into nothing. Today was the day of the funeral and I wanted to go and pay my respects, but I had no right to attend. Even if I was their daughter. I was the one who who murdered them by doing nothing.

I heard a soft, weak knock on my door. _So it's ended already and Anna's here to get me to come out. _I thought she was going to break down again, but she didn't. She must be out of tears. _Poor Anna. I'm a despicable human being. Or am I even human? _She said a few things, but I tuned her out. I didn't want to hear it. It got quiet again, but I knew she was still there. I went and sat against the door, resting the back of my head on it. I wish I could let her in, but if I do, she'll get hurt. I had become literally too cold. She could freeze if I so much as touch her. My room was already frozen. I didn't want to unfreeze it, I wasn't in the mood to do so. I wasn't sad. But the painful agony that Anna was feeling was passing on to me to build inside. That fiery red sadness was fighting the blizzard inside, but I knew that in due time it would die off or freeze out. Whichever came first.

I really wanted to be sad for my lost. But I don't think I had that ability anymore. The years of concealing and not feeling had made me this way. I wish I could feel again, and for this numbness to go away. My heart was aching very bad, along with my head. I heard Anna cry silently on the other side of the door. I covered my ears. I couldn't bare it, but I couldn't make myself leave. _Anna, please stop crying. _Anna's sobs broke through my muffled ears._ Or better yet, go cry somewhere else. There's nothing left for you here. _I got up and away from the door. I was feeling so frustrated. So angry that I was so hollow inside.

I got up and glanced at the angry, cold blooded monster that was staring at me from the mirror. Just looking at her was enough to set me off. _Screw you! _I made a ball of clear ice form in my hand and threw it toward her face. Her face broke apart into a million pieces as the glass started shattering to the floor. _That's what I thought you stupid ice queen. _A second later, my anger subsided. I looked at the broken pieces on the floor in shame. _What's the matter with me? _My ring turned from red to a black. I quickly took it off, resulting in turning orange. I went and set it on my nightstand. I could still feel Anna on the other side of the door. She didn't hear me. My room was already sound proof as it was, and the ice that covered my room prevented any sound from escaping. _If only it would prevent sounds from coming in._

I couldn't believe I've become so numb. I glanced at my pale hands. So numb and unfeeling. _Come on, feel something. You just lost your parents, come on, anything. _I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I lost the ability to do that three years ago. I couldn't cry if my life depended on it. When I had awoken from my breakdown three years ago, on that embarrassing day, I had wanted to cry, but I just couldn't. I guess I cried enough for a lifetime already. Too bad the numbness can't make the pain go away. I wanted the agony to stop but it wouldn't. I felt like I was going to blackout, but I didn't do that anymore. For the first time ever, I wanted it take over me. I needed something to distract me. I needed something to escape. Anything. I wanted to feel something and at the same time, I wanted to feel nothing. I saw the glass that was still broken where my full length mirror used to be. I took one of the glass. I held it in my hands. It was the size of my hand. I glared at the cold, hollow eye that looked back at me. I brought the very pointy end to my right wrist. I dug it deep and it hurt, but it didn't cut. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth for the awaiting pain as I was about to bring it down.

"Elsa, I don't care that you don't want me. I will always love and be there for you no matter what. And I'm never gonna give up on you!", Anna shouted loud and clearly through the frozen door. I heard her walk away from the door and to the end of the hallway. I thought in horror at what I was about to do had Anna not said anything. I took the glass away from my wrist. I looked into the blue eye that stared back.

"What the hell am I doing?", I said to myself. The agony didn't want to leave my head, nor my heart. But I needed it gone. I went over to my frozen desk. It took me a minute to thaw it. Once that was done, I sat on the chair and placed my broken mirror piece on my desk. I needed something to do. Hurting myself wasn't the answer. Or maybe it was, but I shouldn't do it for Anna's sake. I had hurt her too much already. She doesn't need this. I looked through my papers to find something to do. I found my old gray notebook. _Writing did always ease my head. _I took out a quill and ink container. I began to write without thinking about it. I just wrote what came to me.

_Dear Agony,_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me, faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear agony?_

When I had finished writing that, I began to feel a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. It felt good to let that out. I began to write more.

_Leave me alone, god let me go_

_I'm blue and cold, black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down, pain lift me up_

_Just turn around, there's nothing left._

_Somewhere far beyond this world, _

_I feel nothing anymore_

When I had finished the pain was still there, but more manageable. I took the paper in my hands and held it in the air. I let out a breath as a frost began to spread from where my fingers made contact. It was soon covered in frost and then I turned the paper into ice. I made it dissolve into the air and soon it was gone forever. I looked at the icy blue eye that I saw in the broken mirror glass. I think I saw a spark of life, but I couldn't tell if it was just my imagination. _Maybe there's hope for me yet. _But that hopeful thought came and didn't stay with me. My whole life has already been laid out before me, so I had no choice in the matter. Mother and Father dying was just destiny speeding things along. I held up my two pale hands and made a little snow shoot out_. So beautiful, yet so dangerous. _I made the snow disappear. I waved my hands and my whole room thawed. _Maybe someday when I'm gone._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was long. I don't think we'll be seeing them this long ever again, but who knows. Sorry if I bored you a little, not intentional. But I do hope that the wait was worth it. The thing that Elsa wrote are lyrics from the song 'Dear Agony' by Breaking Benjamin. Had it stuck in my head all week. Sorry, I needed closure with it and it kind of fitted in a little. Also I think I now know for sure where I want to take this story. So it's only just beginning. I'll have the next chapter in who knows when if you're still interested. Life is getting in the way.**

** Quick question, do you guys appreciate the warnings or are they too much of a spoiler? In other news, have you guys heard of the lawsuit against Frozen? *Sigh* People these days. ****Til next time. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Time

**A/N: Sorry I was M.I.A. I'm under so much stress and pressure these days and I have shit going on:( **

**Anyway, thank you so much if you're still sticking around and to any new readers out there, welcome! As always, excuse my errors and stuff that makes no sense. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: It's Time**

**Three years later**

**Anna POV**

A loud knock came on the door. But I ignored it. Sleep was so good. The bed was comfortable, warm, and so welcoming. I could honesty stay like this all day if I wanted to. But there was always someone there to wake me, unfortunately. A louder knock came.

"Princess Anna.", I heard a male voice call. Sounded familiar. _Knock knock knock_. I groaned and sat up with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah?", I yawned as I pulled a hair out of my mouth. _Gross._

"Sorry to wake you, Ma'am-"

"No no no you didn't, I've been up for hours", I half said and half yawned. I rested my head on my palm, my elbow resting on my thigh. I kept my eyes closed, but then total darkness started taking over and the silence..._Knock knock knock._

"Who is it?", I snapped up.

"It's still me Ma'am. The gates will open soon, time to get ready.", He said as I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Of course.", I responded. "Um ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation Ma'am?", He answered as if it should have been obvious.

"My sister's coronation...", I opened my eyes. The room was bight. _How long did I oversleep this time?_

"It's coronation day!", It suddenly hit me as I saw the dress I was planning to wear.

"I'll be right down.", I said scrambling to get out of bed. I fell on the floor, with a loud thud. I heard Kai sighed on the other side of the door. I quickly went and changed into the dress I was planning to wear for this special day. It was a black sweetheart bodice with off the shoulder dark green sleeves. It had an olive drab skirt with sashes that were mainly dark green. When the dress was on, I put on a satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant that had Arendelle's crest. I sat on the bed and put on white stockings and a pair of black shoes.

When that was done, I quickly went to the bathroom to fix the sorry excuse for a bird nest that was my morning hair. I quickly took out a brush and started the struggle. Years of this had made this easier to tame, so it no longer takes as long as it used to. I could have someone else do my hair, but I liked to do it myself for several reasons. The first being that having someone else do it is painful. All that pulling and they don't even give you warning. The second being that they never seem to get it right. They never do it exactly the way I want it. There's always something I want to change about it. And when I asked them to change it half way through, they give me attitude and mumble about how indecisive I was. Which I guess it's true, but still they should know that by now. And I had no life, so it gave me something to do. I put my hair in a bun at the crown of my head, part of my hair braided as a headband, with my bangs moving toward my right.

As I hurried out the door, I was putting on a barrette with a couple of satin ribbons that were green and yellow. I couldn't believe that I had overslept on his particular day of all days. I should have been like the first one up. I mean it was only Elsa's most important day of her life. It's not everyday you become the queen of Arendelle._ Elsa's gonna be so mad at me._

"I'm here!", I blurted out as I entered the breakfast table, only to find it empty. A second later Gerda came with breakfast. I noticed that it was enough for one person. I sigh sadly, losing my appetite. But I needed to eat, if I didn't I would regret it later.

"Where's my sister?", I asked as I took a seat.

"Princess Elsa hasn't come down yet. So you'll see her later.", She informed me with an apologetic smile. I nodded sadly. I felt my spirit go lower. I really wish Elsa would stop doing this to me, but I guess she didn't want to spend the morning with her screw up sister. As I ate in silence, I couldn't stop thinking of my sister. She was always avoiding me whenever she could. And even when we were together, she never has much to say. And everything she said is generic and formal. Like we weren't not family. But that didn't matter much, because no matter how hard she tried to push me away, I always came back for more. She'll give in eventually. Maybe.

When I had finished, I went around the castle for a while. It was fascinating to watch the servants hurrying around. I bet they weren't used to this much activity and neither was I. This change felt so right! It was usually quiet and kind of dark. I saw door opened and then another one open. Then I saw the windows open simultaneously, letting so much yellow sunlight in. It was a warm sight that made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I went upstairs to look out the window. I could see the tips of ships coming in. _I wonder how much people there will be? _I went over to Elsa's room. I was going to knock but then decided not to. I'll just wait for her to come out later, she's going to have to come out today.

I went over to the stairs and slide down the railing, even though I've been told millions of times to not do that. As I was heading down the hallway, I saw Gerda and along with others carrying stacks of plates. I wanted to help, but they would tell me no. And it would have probably been a wise choice, considering I was not really coordinated. Every once in while, I still fell on my face. The stacks were very big and there were so many stacks. _Wow, that's a lot of salad plates. Eight thousand maybe? _I shrugged those thoughts away and kept going toward the door.

Once I was out, I looked at the closed gates. I wasn't fond of the gates as they reminded me of Elsa's door. The memory of the gates closing thirteen years ago was a fuzzy one. I didn't really understand what was going on at the time, but now I did. It was because of the accident I caused. I wish things had gone differently that night and maybe things would be better. All I could do now was move on and hope for the best. At least I learned my lesson about not forcing Elsa into anything. Or upsetting her, because that would mean her powers would show. I still didn't understand what the big deal was, but I decided it didn't matter. If it was important, I'll find out.

I heard a weird noise coming from the gates. I_t's time!_ I knew I was beyond happy, but actually feeling that happiness was too much, but in a good way. I felt like a cage bird with huge wings that were aching to move, and now it was getting the chance to do so. It was a great feeling of freedom, like I could do whatever I wanted, anything I wanted. _Come on gates, open up already!_ As if on cue, the gates started opening.

I practically skipped over to the opening and went over. There were so many new faces. They all bowed their heads and smiled at me as they went in. I smiled back at them. I wanted to say hi to all of them, but I wanted to test my new boundaries even more. As I ran out, a girl caught my attention for no reason. She was short brown hair and was in a casual pink dress. She was looking up at the castle, admiring it. She looked older than me, Elsa's age maybe? Her face looked familiar, but I couldn't place her face anywhere. The sudden attention went away as quickly as it came. I haven't been outside in forever, so how could I possibly know her?

Everyone was walking in the opposite direction of me. I saw a pair carrying a giant cake and I ducked under it. I ran over to the dock. The feeling of the wind in my face as I ran was so refreshing. The air felt moist and so nice! I spread my arms apart behind me, as if I was a bird about to take off. I closed my eyes to feel this moment. Everything felt so right. This is only for today unfortunately, so I wanted to make the most of it. I needed to make the most of it. Before the door closes. Maybe I'll find love, but that's stretching it a bit.

As I was running by, I suddenly felt something push me to the side. I tried to gain my balance as I was no about to fall backwards. My foot fell inside of a bucket which didn't help me at all. I ended up tripping on the side of a small boat. The momentum send me and the boat forward, about to fall into the water. I screamed as I looked at the water. Suddenly the boat jerked up, with me on it.

"Hey!", I said angrily, trying to get a seaweed that was draping in front of my face.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?", I heard a concern voice say. I looked up to see a handsome man on a horse. My anger suddenly vanished. The first thing I noticed about him were his dreamy eyes.

"Hey. Um yea- no no I'm I'm okay." I said getting up.

"Are you sure?", He asked with concern in his dreamy green eyes. He got off his horse to come help me.

"Yeah, I I just wasn't looking where I was going. I'm great. Actually.", I said. _Since when I stutter this much?_

"Oh, thank goodness.", He said relieved, holding out a hand to help me up. I smiled and took his gloved hand. I think my eyes lingered on him longer than needed.

"Oh, um Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.", He introduced himself, bowing his head.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle.", I introduced myself. My stomach began to feel something. _Is this what butterflies feel like?_

"Princess?", He said confused. Realization hit him as to who I was.

"My Lady.", He said respectively knelled down. His horse saw this and bowed as well. The horse lifted the leg that was keeping the boat from falling. The boat moved toward the water. I was about to fall into the water when he quickly stood and put his arms around my torso. This saved me from falling in the water, his face inches from mine. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Um hi again.", I said nervously. The horse, seeing what had happened, stepped on the boat, making us jerk forward. This resulted in me landing on top of him

"Oh boy.", He said when that happened

"This is awkward. Not you're awkward. But just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?", I put my foot where my mouth is yet again, as I got up. He didn't seen to notice this. Or maybe he did, but decided to spare me the humiliation.

"I like to formally apologized for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse.", He said as he got up. "And for every moment after."

"No, no no it's fine. I'm not _that _princess.", I quickly said, making my way around him. "I mean if you hit my sister Elsa, it would be jeez. Cause you know..." I suddenly saw the horse in front of me, looking at me curiously.

"Hello.", I said scratching it under the mouth. The horse seemed to enjoy it.

"But lucky you, it's just me.", I continued.

"Just you?", He chuckled. All I could do was simply shrug and smile at him like an idiot. He gave me a smile. I suddenly became aware of the bells ringing from where I came from.

"The bells! The coronation!", I suddenly remembered.

"I I've- I better to go, I have to go. I I better go.", I said walking back to where I came from.

"Bye!", I waved and hurried away, not knowing how to say goodbye.

"Oh no.", I heard him say and then a splash of water. I wanted to look back as I could feel his eyes on me, but I needed to get there. I can't be late to my own sister's coronation. Besides who knows, I might ran into him at Elsa's celebration tonight.

When I went back inside, I discovered that the ceremony hadn't started yet. People were still around the courtyard, talking happily on themselves. I saw Kai hurrying along.

"Um Kai?", I called and he turned

"Yes Princess?", He asked politely.

"Why hasn't it started yet?"

"Her Majesty just gave a welcome speech. I believe she is currently in her study. It will start soon.", He informed me.

"Okay thanks.", I said and was off to the stairs. _Time to pay my dear sister a visit. _I started walking over to her study. It used to be Papa's, but now it belonged to Elsa. I was about to knock when I stopped my hand in midair. _What if she doesn't want to see me?_ I was used to rejection, but it still hurts. I took a deep breath and knocked. Silence. I knocked again and more silence. With a frown, I opened and door and walked in. It was empty. Her desk was neatly organized like always and it was so clean in here. I sat on the couch and looked at the small table in the middle. I did that for five minutes, but she never came.

It felt weird being in here. I've been in here a couple of times, but I've never been in here by myself. I felt like going through Elsa's stuff, but that would be invasion of privacy. I got up and walked over to the window. From the widow I could see the courtyard, but it was from a different viewpoint. Not the same as her bedroom. This study resembled her room a lot though. One large bookshelf was filled with books that were just too big. I think I would need help to carry one, if I ever picked one out. Seriously, there should be a limit on how big they could get, but that's no fun. I went over to her desk, where papers were neatly organized. I saw one with the sloppy handwriting I recognized as my own. She always made me do paperwork and other boring stuff to keep me entertain. It was lame of her, but it did past the time. I filed me with pride to know that I was actually getting very good at them. I impressed myself sometimes.

I went to the wall where a portrait of my late father was. He was holding the scepter and orb. I got curious about what it would be like to hold them, as they were right in front of me. _Elsa wouldn't mind, would she?_ But the curiosity grew the more I tried to ignore it. My hands began to get that itch to grab them. _No, those are not meant for you. Stop it._ Despite my better half telling me not to, I picked them up. They felt heavy and cold in my hands. A very foreign feeling came over me, a feeling I wasn't fond of. _Definitely not meant for me._

"Ahem.", I heard loudly behind me as I was about to put them back. My blood ran cold and I felt a knot in my stomach. Trying to hold it back, I slowly turned to face my sister. Like I expected, she was frowning at the items I held in my hands. I took a step back, feeling the hard furniture behind me. She had her arms folded across her chest and her mouth was a thin line. I swallowed hard. _Come Anna, no fear!_

"Elsa! I I didn't hear you com come in.", I said nervously. I wanted to kick myself. _So much for no fear_. She was still giving me the cold stare, not saying anything. I waited for her to yell at me, but it never came. She has never yelled at me before, even when the time called for it, but the possibility was still there right?

"I came to see you, but you didn't answer your door. Well, um you never answer your door. But this time is was different, because...because your door was unlocked. And because it was unlocked I thought that maybe you were in here. I came in but you weren't here and so I sat here for a while thinking you know about this day and everyth- I'm rambling now and I'll be quiet now.", I said, feeling my hands get sweaty. She shook her head in disapproval. She walked up and stood in front of me. She was only two or three inches taller than me, but I felt like she was towering me. Her cold intense eyes penetrating right through me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I only wanted to see if...", I stopped talking as her expression told me to. She held out her hands for me to give the orb and scepter to her and I obliged. But then she put the royal items back in my shaky hands. This time the orb on my left and the scepter on my right. Confusion clouded my mind.

"Posture is important.", She mumbled as she put her hand on my back for me to stand straighter. When that was done, she stepped back to get a full view. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to look at her, but if I did that then she wold give me that cold stare again. She stood there staring at me, as if it would be the last time she wold get to look at me.

"Looks good on you.", She said after what seemed like forever.

"Um thank you.", I said nervously putting them back as she came to stand next to me. It was quiet. I wanted to talk, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Where were you?", I blurted out.

"I was busy sorting some last minute documents and signing them.", She said, looking up at the picture of our father with a sad expression.

"He would have been so proud of you.", I said putting a hand on her shoulder. Our parents was a touchy subject for her, I try not to bring it up. She give me a sad smile and shrugged my hand away.

"I'm sure he would have.", She said it like she didn't believe it, looking down at her hands. We stood there in awkward silence.

"So... um you're gonna be queen?", I said. It was more of a statement. I didn't know what else to say

"Yes, today's the day.", She said looking down.

"You nervous?", I asked the obvious question.

"Yes, but at the same time no. It's nice that it's going to be official. And the council members will have to stop questioning my authority.", She said.

"Council members? But I thought you wouldn't start ruling until today?", I asked dumbfounded. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?", I asked. _Did I miss something?_

"Anna, you are aware that I've been ruling for the past three years. Today it will just become official.", She said as if it should have been obvious.

"But wasn't there a man who was to rule until you came of age?", I asked. I don't know much, but I do know this.

"Ah yes old Henry. He was in charge for a couple months, but then I started checking the accounts and notice some money had mysteriously disappeared. I asked Henry politely to explain himself but he denied everything, right in my face.", She said with a sour expression. She started walking to the window, looking into the courtyard. "Had he just confessed his crime and apologized, I would have kept him around and not have done what I did.", She said turning back to me.

"Wha what did you do?", I asked, afraid of the answer.

"His treason was punishable by execution.", She said as a matter of factly. I gasped at her answer, and she looked at me blankly. _How can Elsa be so cold._ She looked annoyed at my reaction.

"However...", She said putting emphasizes on it. "the idea of taking someone's life sickens me deeply, so I simply banished him from Arendelle.", She shrugged. I just stared at her, not sure how to respond to that. I began to breathe after realizing I was holding my breath. I felt relieve run through my body.

"Well Elsa, I'm proud of you for being the mature one and I think you made the best decision.", I smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you Anna. It means a lot that someone thinks otherwise.", She said, smiling. I really liked that smile of hers. It always made my day to see it.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused.

"Nothing that concerns you, so don't worry about it." She said walking behind her desk.

"Um sure okay. So you've been running this place for almost three years!", I exclaimed, waving my arms. She nodded.

"Wow Elsa. That's amazing. So how did you do it? Isn't it supposed to be super hard?", I asked. I remembered Papa being too busy for me sometimes. Mama wold sometimes be busy as well. And here was Elsa, doing both their work, yet she seen at ease, not stressing over the kingdom.

"It's not hard, just time consuming." She replied boringly.

"Well, you were technically born for the job. So it seems fitting that you would be great at it.", I said, admiring my sister.

"Yes, born to do that. And born to do many things.", She said looking up into space.

"Is that what you do in your room all the time? Ruling the kingdom that is.", I asked.

"Part of it, yes." We stood there in silence again. Elsa pulled out a key from her desk and walked to the other side of the room. She inserted it into the keyhole in one of the cabinets. When it opened she took out a small white box with a green ribbon folded into a neat bow on top. Holding it with her left hand, she walked over to me.

"Here.", She said and held it out for me to grab. I stared at it dumbfounded. It can't be what it looks like. Elsa has never given me a gift before.

"You got me a present?", I said slowly. This can't be real.

"Well, it's a coronation custom.", She said nervously, trying to make it sound like she had to get me something, but the fact of the matter was that she got me something! I started smiling like an idiot.

"You love me. You really really love me.", I chanted, pointing at her. She started frowning at my behavioral.

"Ah, forget it.", She said annoyed, turning away from me. _Great, your sister tries to be sweet and you ruin it in less than a minute._

"No wait, give it here!", I said. I started standing on my tiptoes trying to reach over her shoulders. I felt her body stiffen under mine.

"Anna stop.", She said struggling to get me off her. I made a reach it and almost had it, but it was now on her other hand. I ended up grabbed her bare hand. Strange, how is it that I just now realize she isn't wearing her gloves. They felt very cold, like it was made of ice. I had forgotten what they felt like.

"Whoa! Your hands are cold.", I said, pausing to feel them more. She I saw panic and anger in her icy eyes.

"Stop touching!", She said loudly and roughly pushed me off her, sending me straight to the floor beneath me. _Ouch_. "I can't stand it." It was quiet again. I was hoping she wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes, but I wasn't good at hiding my emotions well, unlike her. She looked at me and I saw regret written all over her expression.

"Oh, Anna I-", She started but I cut her off.

"No no it's my fault. You hate to be touch, I know that.", I said getting up. She nodded, avoiding my eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted her. She gave me a worried smile and said come in.

"You Majesty, it's time.", Kai informed us. Elsa took a deep breath, putting her hands behind her.

"It's time.", She straighten up, as if trying to look brave in the face of the enemy. She looked really upset. I noticed that she had her gloves on. _That was fast. _I saw that her hands were trembling slightly.

"It's time.", I echoed. _Elsa, don't worry so much. I'm here for you. _I wanted to say those needed words to her, but I didn't. All I did was follow them out.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was short and uneventful, in my opinion. It was going to be longer, but I'll save the rest for later. Anyway, I REALLY am sorry for not updating in like almost a month. One more thing, I'm NOT going to give up on this story. I can promise you that:)**

** So um I've kind of been fangirling over Once Upon A Time. If you haven't heard, Frozen is in. The main reason I'm watching. It really is good.**

**Anyway I'll update soon. And no I don't think it will take a month.**


End file.
